Flucht aus der Hölle
by Anja1986
Summary: Fiona Goode ist in der Hölle gefangen und kann das Leben dort nicht mehr ertragen. Doch wie soll sie der Ewigkeit entkommen?
1. Prolog

Das ist meine erste Geschichte von AHS Coven und demnach absolutes Neuland für mich. Trotzdem hoffe ich dass sie ganz gut wird und ihr euren Spaß habt. Diese Story schreibe ich als Geschenk für meine Schwester.

Haftungsausschluss: Die Charaktere dieser Story sind nicht von mir.

Rated M wegen Sprache und späteren gewalttätigen Handlungen.

 **Flucht aus der Hölle**

 **Prolog**

POV Fiona Goode

Tag ein Tag aus, Stunde um Stunde, Minute um Minute und Sekunde für Sekunde….jeden Gott verdammten scheiß Tag geschah in dieser Hölle das gleiche. Jeden Morgen wache ich auf und sehe seine dumme Visage vor mir….Gott, ich kann sein dummes Grinsen nicht mehr ertragen. Jeden Morgen kam er in diese Bruchbude die er ein Haus nennt und brachte mir diese stinkenden Dinger, danach faselte er immer aus seinem alten Leben als Axtmann. Jede dieser Geschichten habe ich jetzt wie oft gehört? Ich weiß es nicht…ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schon hier bin….wie viele Jahre bin ich schon hier? Wie viele Jahre sind bei den Lebenden schon vergangen seitdem der Krebs mich nieder gerafft hat? Wem interessiert es schon…..ich bin hier und das für alle Ewigkeit. Ich sehe in den Spiegel vor mir und kann nicht glauben was aus mir geworden ist. Eine Frau mit unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz und einem scheiß hässlichen Holzfällerhemd das im Partnerlook zu dem vom Axtmann steht, ein weiterer mieser Scherz von Papa Legba. Egal was ich versuche um dieses Ding auszuziehen, es kommt immer und immer wieder. Ich sehe in die Küche, wo der Axtmann seinen stinkenden Fisch zubereitet. Axtmann, ich bin bis in alle Ewigkeit mit diesen Freak zusammen hier und noch immer nenne ich ihn den Axtmann. Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht und ich will ihn auch nicht wissen, es würde mich nur noch näher an ihn ketten. Jeden Tag hoffe ich auf eine Veränderung und eines Tages hatte Papa Legba mich erhört. Dieser kleine miese Scheißer hat Freude daran mich leiden zu lassen und jedes Mal sehe ich ihn in einer Ecke stehen und mich auslachen. Als ich noch lebte, hätte niemand es je gewagt mich auszulachen ohne dafür mit seinem Leben zu bezahlen. Sein neuster Scherz für mich, hing vor den Fenstern. Eines Morgens nach dem Aufstehen sah ich sie, diese grässlichen Vorhänge die fast das gleiche Muster hatten wie mein Hemd. Und das war noch nicht das Ende aller Qualen. Diese Stimme…..ich erkannte sie sofort und es machte meine Hölle noch schlimmer. Die neue Innenarchitektin war keine geringere als….oh Gott…..Myrtle Snow. Die Krähe der Hässlichkeit richtete tatsächlich mein sogenanntes Zuhause ein. Ich sehe sie vor mir, wie sie mich belächelnd ansieht und mein Hemd bewundert. Wie waren ihre Worte doch gleich …..bewunderungswürdig-animalisches-Muster. Das war zu viel, einfach zu viel. So konnte ich nicht die Ewigkeit verbringen. Ich muss hier weg, aber wie? Es muss einen Weg geben und den werde ich finden. Man konnte viel über mich sagen als ich noch lebte. Ich war eine böse Hexe, ein gemeines Miststück, eine fiese Schlampe, eine Mörderin und Verräterin aber eines war Fiona Goode nie. Ich war nie eine Person die aufgab und das werde ich auch jetzt nicht sein. Es gab nur einen Weg hier raus…..


	2. Himmel und Hölle

Was des einen Freude ist, ist des anderen Leid. Was für einen der Himmel ist, ist für den anderen die Hölle.

 **Kapitel 1: Himmel und Hölle**

Fiona konnte dieses sein nicht mehr länger ertragen. Sie hatte sich zu Lebzeiten die Hölle schlimm vorgestellt aber bei weitem nicht so. Alles hier war ihr ein Graus und sie wollte nur eines, dieser Hölle entfliehen. Doch wie nur sollte sie das anstellen? Sich umbringen war keine besonders gute Idee, denn egal wie oft sie sich schon in ein Messer gestürzt hat oder sich die Pulsadern aufschlitze, sie stand immer wieder auf. Einmal hatte sie den Axtmann bis aufs Blut gereizt und er schlug ihr in seinem Zorn seine Axt in den Schädel. Aber was geschah? Nichts, absolut nichts. Wenige Augenblicke stand sie einfach wieder auf und musste zu allem Überfluss auch noch ihr eigenes Blut von den Wänden waschen. Dieses Leben oder besser gesagt dieser Tod war nicht der Stil von Fiona Goode. Sie war immer eine schöne Frau gewesen mit Stil und gutem Geschmack und nun war sie zu eine der Frauen geworden, die sie früher arrogant belächelt hatte. Den Rest der Ewigkeit in der Hölle zu schmoren war für Fiona kein Problem aber es ohne Stil zutun schon. Oh wie sehr sie ihre schwarzen High Heels vermisste. Sie würde töten um noch einmal die alte Fiona zu sein, aber wem sollte sie hier töten? Es war niemand da, außer dem Axtmann und Myrtle und alle beide waren schon tot, was bringt es einen Toten noch töter zu machen?

Mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt, hört Fiona die Ankunft von dem Axtmann und weiß genau wo er gerade her kommt. Natürlich von fischen, so wie jeden verdammten abgefuckten Tag.

„Lass mich raten….du hast Wälze gefangen." Fionas Stimme ist monoton und frei von jeden Emotionen, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Partner der Tag für Tag mit einen breiten Lächeln nach Hause kam.

„Oh wie mir scheint ist meine Liebe etwas verstimmt. Sag nicht du kannst keinen Wälz mehr sehen." Das dunkle Lachen des Axtmannes hallt durch den kleinen Raum und lässt Fionas Kopf hochschnellen. Mit einen finsteren Blick sieht sie zu dem Mann mit der Angel und ein freudloses Lächeln erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ob ich keine Wälze mehr sehen kann? Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen! Ich kann deine dumme Visage nicht mehr sehen! Verdammt, ich hasse dich immer mehr und am meisten hasse ich dich dafür, dass du glücklich bist. Du bist doch krank…wie kann ein normaler Mensch nur so zufrieden sein?" Fionas Stimme wird mit jedem Wort lauter und sie ist kurz davor zu verzweifeln und den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Ich bin ja auch kein normaler Mensch…..ich bin der Axtmann. Warum soll ich nicht zufrieden sein? Ich habe alles was ich je wollte. Ein kleines Haus am See, eine Angel, meine geliebte Axt und eine Frau die ich begehre und jeden Tag aufs neue Vögeln kann. Sag mein Liebling, du langweilest dich doch nicht etwa. Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir uns etwas amüsieren können." Ein anzügliches lächeln spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht und Fiona wusste sofort was er meinte, das gleiche wie jeden Tag.

„Ach lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ich kann deinen Schwanz genau so wenig mehr sehen wie den Rest von dir." Sie stand auf und lief genervt in dem winzigen Wohnraum auf und ab.

„Was soll das ganze Fiona? Wenn du dir nur ein bisschen Mühe geben würdest, könnte das auch dein Himmel werden…..so wie für mich."

„Für dich ist es vielleicht der Himmel aber für mich….warte, mir fällt da etwas ein." Völlig überrascht und ein wenig verwirrt sieht Fiona zu dem Mann der ihr gegenüber steht.

„Jetzt fällt dir was ein? Was könnte dir nach so langer Zeit in der Ewigkeit einfallen?" mit fragenden Blick legte er seine Angel nieder und sah erwartungsvoll zu Fiona.

„Du bist der Axtmann!" sagte sie plötzlich und zeige mit dem Finger auf ihn, worauf er nur anfing laut zu lachen.

„Oh mein Liebling, welch Offenbarung…..was für eine Erkenntnis. Ist das zu fassen? Und ich dachte wir hätten uns schon alles gesagt. Okay, ich gestehe…..ich bin der Axtmann."

Das Lachen wurde immer lauter und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, nein so hatte er lange nicht gelacht. Hatte er überhaupt jemals so gelacht?

„Halt deine Klappe du Idiot. Was ich damit meine ist, du bist der Axtmann, was also machst du hier? Du sagst, das alles hier sei für dich der Himmel. Du hast in New Orleans ich weiß nicht wie viele Menschen mit deiner Axt den Schädel zertrümmert, du bist ein kranker Psychopath der gemordet hat, weil die Leute keinen Jazz hören wollten und du darfst in den Himmel? Warum also bin ich in der Hölle und du im Himmel? Ich habe sicherlich nicht viel mehr Menschen umgebracht als du. Wieso wirst du nicht bestraft?"

Das Lachen des Axtmannes verstummte sofort und er blickte Fiona mit einem Blick an, dem man wohl einen kleinen Jungen zuordnen würde, der gerade Mutters Lieblingstasse hat fallen lassen.

„Und ich dachte schon du stellst nie diese Frage…Ich kann dir sagen warum ich im Himmel bin und du nicht. Aber ich weiß noch nicht ob ich das wirklich will. Du warst in letzter Zeit nicht sehr nett zu mir."

„Also gibt es einen Weg hier raus." Es war nicht mehr als ein leises flüstern aber es war laut genug das er sie verstehen konnte.

„Sicher gibt es den aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen." Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien wieder auf seinem Gesicht und er sprach weiter „Weißt du mein Schatz, ich genieße es hier viel zu sehr mit dir. Auch wenn du in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich unterhaltsam bist. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, du verdienst es auch nicht. Du hast mich diesen kleinen Hexenschlampen zum Fraß vorgeworfen und wolltest dass sie mich aus den Weg räumen, damit du dir nicht deine kleinen schönen Finger dreckig machen musst. Oh nein Fiona, dass vergesse ich nicht so schnell. Selbst nach fast 15 Jahren nicht."

Für einen Moment wurde Fiona schwindelig und sie musste sich setzten, dass konnte doch nicht sein.

„15 Jahre? Ich bin jetzt 15 Jahre hier? Du willst damit sagen, dass ich schon seit 15 Jahren immer wieder den gleichen Scheiß mache und du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass es einen Ausweg gibt? Du verdammter Bastard!"

Die Wut und das alte Feuer übermannten Fiona und seit langer Zeit spürte sie endlich wieder etwas…..Hass. Auch wenn es kein schönes Gefühl war, so war es wenigstens etwas. Ihre Finger zitterten als sie nach der Axt griff und zum Ausholen ansetzte.

„Das bringt nichts, du weißt ich komme wieder."

Fiona grinste den Mann vor ihr nur an und nickte „Ja, aber ich werde mich trotzdem um so vieles besser fühlen."

Mit einem einzigen sauberen Schlag schlug sie genau zwischen seine Augen. Das Blut spritze in alle Richtungen und der Körper des Axtmannes sackte leblos zusammen.

„Dieses Mal darfst du die Sauerei aufwischen."


	3. Eine unerwartete Hilfe

**Kapitel 2:Eine unerwartete Hilfe**

Fiona saß am Küchentisch und schaute auf den leblosen Körper von dem Axtmann. Das Blut hatte aufgehört aus seinem Kopf zu fließen und begann am Fußboden zu gerinnen. Der Gestank von Blut breitete sich in dem kleinen Raum aus und verursachte bei Fiona eine leichte Übelkeit. Warum hatte man Spalding nicht mit hierher geschickt? Er war immer da gewesen um ihren Dreck wegzuräumen. Der gute alte Spalding, wie seine Hölle wohl aussehen mag?

Grübelnd knabberte Fiona an ihren Fingernägeln, sie hätte jetzt eine Zigarette und einen guten Whiskey vorgezogen aber beides gab es in diesem Drecksloch nicht. Wie sollte sie nur hier weg kommen? Papa Legba würde ihr sicher nicht helfen, dafür genoss er ihre Seelenqualen viel zu sehr. Der Axtmann würde auch vorerst wegfallen, er war immer noch wütend wegen diesem kleinen Missverständnis das zu seinem Tode geführt hatte, außerdem würde die Axt in seinem Kopf nicht zu seiner Freude beitragen.

„Ach du liebe Güte, was ist denn hier passiert? Das letzte Mal als ich hier war, hattest du die Axt im Kopf. Ist das ein neues Spiel von euch? Wer schlägt die Axt am tiefsten in den Schädel? Überaus amüsant, wenn das nächste Mal wieder dein Kopf gespalten wird, dann seit doch so gut und sagt mir Bescheid. Ich würde auch gern einmal zu schlagen."

Fiona rollte die Augen und seufzte, schon diese Stimme brachte sie in Rage und ihre abnormale Art zu reden! Wer zum Teufel redet den so? Wer außer Myrtle Snow?

„Verdammt Myrtle, hör auf zu reden. Häng deine scheiß Vorhänge auf und lass mich in Ruhe."

Myrtle nährte sich Fiona und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch, ein leichtes lächeln zierte das Gesicht der rothaarigen Frau als sie das Elend ihrer größten Rivalin sah.

„Oh meine liebe Fiona, du siehst heute aber wirklich sehr verstimmt aus. Aber ich habe etwas bei, was dich aufheitern wird."

Fiona blickte zum ersten Mal zu Myrtle und sah sie Misstrauisch an. Nein, Myrtle würde sie niemals aufheitern wollen.

„Was willst du Myrtle?"

„Ich dachte mir, ich unterhalte dich etwas und habe dir als Überraschung…tatadaaaa…..mein Theremin mitgebracht."

Fionas Augen weiteten sich in schrecken, als sie das grässliche Musikinstrument vor sich stehen sah.

„Oh Gott nein, nein, nein, nein….das nicht auch noch. Myrtle, wenn du auch nur einen einzigen Ton auf diesem Ding spielst, werde ich das Ding auf deinem Schädel in tausende Einzelteile zerschlagen." Wutentbrannt sprang Fiona auf und warf einen warnenden Blick auf Myrtle.

„Du bist heute wohl wirklich nicht in Stimmung für etwas Abwechslung, ach wie langweilig." Myrtle lehnte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand und sah zu der verwahrlosten Frau vor ihr „Meine liebe Fiona, es ist so tragisch was aus dir geworden ist. Sieh dich doch nur an, nichts erinnert mehr an die Oberste des Zirkels. Selbst im Tot ohne Haare und abgemagert, hattest du mehr Stil als jetzt."

Fiona wurde mit jedem Wort aus Myrtles Mund wütender und wütender. Und das schlimmste daran war, diese alte Krähe hatte recht…..Myrtle Snow hatte wirklich recht. Nie hätte Fiona es für möglich gehalten, aber gerade in diesem Moment, war Mrytle ansehnlicher als sie. Gott, Myrtle Snow war schöner als sie. Was war da nur geschehen? Fiona sah in ihr Spiegelbild und spürte die pure Wut in sich aufkeimen. Auf Myrtle, auf den Axtmann, auf Papa Legba aber am allermeisten auf sich selbst. Warum nur wurde sie so bestraft? Was hatte sie so schlimmes getan? Ja sicher, da war der eine oder andere Mord aber das haben die anderen auch gemacht. Es war nicht fair….nein es war ganz und gar nicht fair. Sie hatte diese Hölle nicht verdient.

„Nun meine Gute, ich werde verschwinden. Du bist wenig erheiternd und ich habe noch einige andere Leute zu besuchen, die meinen Sinn für das Aparte zu schätzen wissen."

Fiona drehte sich zu Myrtle und hasste sich jetzt schon selbst dafür, aber sie musste Myrtle fragen.

„Myrtle, warum bist du hier? Ich meine, warum kannst du aus dieser Hölle raus und ich nicht? Du warst auch kein Lamm, du hast zwei Ratsmitgliedern bei lebendigen Leib die Augen rausgeschält. Warum wirst du nicht bestraft?"

Myrtle zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah das kleine Wesen vor sich abschätzend an.

„Oh Fiona, so tief bist du gesunken. Du bittest mich also um Hilfe? Wenn du als du noch am Leben warst weniger die Vogue gelesen hättest und mehr Bücher über Magie und Voodoo, dann wüstest du es aber du warst schon immer so verdammt arrogant und hochnäsig. Du dachtest nur weil du die Oberste warst, wüsstest du alles…..tja Liebes, das war wohl ein Fehler. Deine eigene Dummheit ist schuld an deiner Lage und nun wirst du bis ans Ende aller Tage und noch länger hier schmorren. Ich weiß wie man hier heraus kommt aber sag Fiona…warum sollte ich es dir sagen?"

Fiona hörte Myrtle aufmerksam zu, vielleicht das erste Mal in ihrem Leben. Sie stand einfach nur da und sah Myrtle mit nachdenklichen Augen an. Ja, warum sollte Myrtle es ihr sagen?

„Wir treffen eine Abmachung Fiona….ich gebe dir einen Hinweis, wie du hier rauskommen kannst aber dafür verlange ich etwas von dir."

Fiona musste schlucken, war Myrtle wirklich bereit ihr zu helfen oder war es nur eine weitere Schikane? Egal, sie musste es riskieren auch wenn sie sich vielleicht unsterblich blamieren würde. Unsterblich? Ja, das Wort passte gerade wirklich.

„Was willst du von mir Myrtle?"

Ein fröhliches Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht der rothaarigen Frau und sie ließ sich zurück in den Stuhl fallen, sie breitet die Arme weit aus und warf den Kopf zurück. Fröhlich lachend schrie sie nur „Beweihräuchere mich!"

Völlig irritiert sah Fiona zu der anderen Frau und sah sie abschätzend an. Hatte die Alte den Verstand verloren?

„Ich soll was bitte tun?"

„Ach komm Fiona, hat dir die Hölle dein letztes bisschen Verstand genommen? Du hattest seit wir Kinder waren nie ein nettes Wort für mich übrig und ich wollte als Kind so gern deine Freundin sein. Du hast mich mein ganzes Leben lang wie Dreck behandelt und mich bloßgestellt. Nicht einmal hattest du ein nettes Wort für mich."

„Ach komm Myrtle, ich habe für niemanden ein nettes Wort übrig!" verteidigte sich Fiona.

„Genau, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss nicht wahr? Du wirst jetzt sicher mindestens 3 Dinge wissen, die du an mir schätzt und bewunderst. Ist es nicht so?" fragte Myrtle erwartungsvoll. Oh sie genoss Fiona so bloßzustellen.

Fiona seufzte und verzog das Gesicht zu einer abschätzenden Maske. Was gutes an Myrtle Snow und dann gleich 3 Dinge? Das war einfach unmöglich.

Plötzlich begann Fiona zu lachen „Ich weiß was, du brennst gut!"

Myrtle hingegen fand die Bemerkung weniger amüsant und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.

„Nein, warte Myrtle…das war doch nur ein Scherz." Fiona lachte immer noch leicht, aber zwang sich aufzuhören, wenn sie Myrtle jetzt nicht gab was sie wollte, dann würde sie vielleicht nie wieder eine Chance bekommen „Okay….ich finde 3 Dinge aber gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, das ist wirklich eine gewaltige Aufgabe."

„Weißt du Fiona, du solltest dringend an deinem Taktgefühl arbeiten." Myrtle lehnte sich wieder zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen Fiona grübelnd auf und ab lief.

„Oh jetzt weiß ich etwas. Zuerst, du warst immer besser als ich wenn es darum ging anderen zu helfen. Weißt du noch, als der alte Mann im Winter hingefallen ist. Du hast ihn aufgeholfen und ich habe nur gelacht. Dann als zweites, du bist viel Sparsamer als ich, denn wenn wir ehrlich sind, du hast dich immer angezogen wie aus dem Kleidercontainer."

Myrtle seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, naja…immerhin tat Fiona ihr bestes.

„Kommt auch noch etwas, was du an mir schätzt was keine versteckte Beleidigung enthält?"

Plötzlich veränderte sich Fionas Gesichtsausdruck und zum ersten Mal hatte Myrtle das Gefühl etwas wie Aufrichtigkeit in Fionas Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ja, da gibt es tatsächlich etwas in dem du viel besser warst als ich und um das ich dich insgeheime wirklich beneidet habe. Du warst eine viel bessere Mutter für Cordelia als ich es je hätte sein können."

Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden Frauen einfach nur an und zum ersten Mal, herrschte wirklich eine Art Frieden zwischen den beiden. Myrtle würde es nicht zugeben, aber sie war gerührt. Es war wirklich eine schöne Antwort und das Beste war, es war nicht verlogen so wie der Rest von Fiona.

„Also, Fiona dann bin ich wohl dran mit meinem Teil unserer Abmachung." Myrtle stand auf und ging zu Fiona „Du hast versucht mit Papa Legba ins Geschäft zu kommen, aber er ist eine fiese kleine Kröte…..rufe Baron Samedi an. Er kann dir helfen, aber pass auf Fiona auch Samedi verlangt seine Opfer."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Myrtle und ließ Fiona allein zurück.


	4. Der Baron

**Kapitel 3: Der Baron**

Fiona versuchte sich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, wie Samedi herbeigerufen werden konnte. Sie war nie ein großer Fan von Voodoo, Fiona war immer der Meinung das die Macht der weißen Hexen stärker und wichtiger war als die der Voodoo Hexen. Welche Ironie das sie jetzt ausgerechnet diese Macht brauchen würde um von hier wegzukommen. Fiona schloss die Augen und versuchte in sich zu gehen, irgendwo tief in ihren Erinnerungen musste doch etwas hängen geblieben sein. Jetzt bereute sie, dass sie und Marie Laveau sich nicht mehr ausgetauscht hatten.

 _‚_ _Baron Samedi, Baron Samedi …..verdammt wie rufe ich dich? '_

Dunkel erinnerte sich Fiona an das Veve von Samedi. Vielleicht war das ein Anfang. Sie nahm ein Messer und begann das Symbol in die Tischplatte zu ritzen. Fiona konnte sich noch an das auf einem Sockel stehendem Kreuz erinnern, links und rechts neben dem Kreuz waren 2 Symbole die Särge mit Sternen ähnelten. Als sie fertig war, betrachtete sie skeptisch das Veve. Etwas fehlte noch. Verdammt sei Myrtle Snow, hätte sie ihr nicht noch eine Einleitung in Voodoo Beschwörung geben können?

„Ahhh verdammt, ich komme hier nie weg." wütend warf Fiona das Messer weg und stieß den Tisch mit dem eingeritzten Veve um „Ich will hier weg, ich will hier endlich weg….." schrie Fiona und begann in ihrer Wut die Vorhänge von den Fenstern zu reißen. Tränen der Verzweiflung und des Zornes brannten in ihren Augen. Sie hatte nun eine Möglichkeit gefunden und war nicht im Stande ihr Wissen anzuwenden. Noch einen weiteren Tag hier würde sie nicht aushalten und wollte sie nicht mehr aushalten. Sie würde den Verstand verlieren.

Vollkommen in ihren Wutausbruch vertieft, bemerkte Fiona nicht, dass sie nicht mehr allein in der Hütte war. Baron Samedi stand in einer dunklen Ecke des Zimmers und rauchte genüsslich eine Zigarre während er sich an den Wutausbruch der Blondine ergötzte.

„So einem Empfang habe ich offen gestanden nicht erwartet meine Liebe. Zuerst rufst du mich und dann muss ich zu sehen wie du mein heiliges Symbol mit Füssen trittst. Auch wenn dein gekritzelt auf der Tischplatte nicht einmal annährend Ähnlichkeit mit meinen Veve aufweist. Darf ich mich vorstellen, Baron Samedi."

Erschrocken drehte sich Fiona zu den großen Mann mit Zylinder um, er hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit Papa Legba bis auf das sein Gesicht von einer Totenkopfmaske völlig verdeckt war.

„Wie? Ich habe dich noch nicht gerufen. Ich habe versucht dich zu rufen aber….Was genau passiert hier gerade?" noch außer Atem versuchte Fiona ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Nein, du hast nicht versucht mich zu rufen sondern lediglich einen Tisch entstellt und danach einen Wutanfall wie ein kleines Mädchen bekommen. Ihre weißen Hexen habt wirklich keine Ahnung von unserer Macht oder? Diese Rituale sind hier vollkommen bedeutungslos, du bist im Reich der Toten meine Liebe, diese Rituale sind für die Lebenden. Wie dem auch sei, du hast mich gerufen und hier bin ich. Was kann ich für die frühere Oberste der Hexen tun?"

Samedi hob einen Stuhl vom Fußboden auf und nahm Platz.

Fiona spürte wieder ein Fünkchen Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen, sie nahm sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl und setzte sich genau gegenüber von Samedi, so dass sie ihn direkt in sein geisterhaftes Gesicht sehen konnte. Es gab nicht viele Leute die es sich wagten den Herrn der Toten direkt ins Antlitz zu schauen.

„Ich will aus dieser Hölle hier raus, ich muss aus dieser Hölle hier raus. Ich habe es nicht verdient hier zu sein, es ist nicht fair. Es ist mir egal was ich dafür tun muss aber ich will von hier weg."

Prüfend sah der Baron die Frau vor sich an, sie hatte wirklich keine Scheu ihn ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Du glaubst also du bist ungerechtfertigt hier? Meine liebe Fiona, wenn du mich fragst hast du es noch viel zu gut. Es gibt Leute die müssen jeden Tag unmenschliche Qualen in der Hölle durchleben, Tag für Tag bis in alle Ewigkeit. Du hingegen darfst mit einem Mann zusammen sein der dich anbetet, in einem kleinen gemütlichen Haus leben und musst keinerlei Qualen durchleiden. Für die meisten hier in der Hölle wäre das der Himmel."

„Ich muss keinerlei Qualen durchleiden? Das ist die schlimmste Hölle die ich mir jemals hätte träumen lassen. Alles hier ist schrecklich….ich hasse es."

Samedi prüfte genau das Gesicht und die Augen der Frau vor sich, der Blick verriet nichts als reine Abscheu und Ekel. Für sie schien das wirklich die Hölle zu sein.

„Du bist ein verwöhntes dummes Weib! Du hast ja keine Ahnung was Qualen bedeuten, Madame LaLaurie kennst du ja. Sie muss für ihre Taten die sie zu Lebzeiten begangen hat bis in alle Ewigkeit mit ansehen wie ihre Töchter gefoltert werden, ihre Schrie und ihr flehen hören. Wäre dir das lieber?"

Fiona schluckte und hatte wirklich alle Mühe sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Delphine LaLaurie war ein Monster, sie hatte zum Spaß und aus reinem Vergnügen Menschen verstümmelt, gefoltert und umgebracht. Sie hat nicht einmal vor Babys Halt gemacht, ich hingegen habe in meinem Leben nie einem Kind etwas zu leide getan. Sie verdient ihre Hölle aber ich nicht! Das ist der Unterschied, ich habe es nicht verdient hier zu schmoren. Mein mich ach so anbetender Mann, ist der Axtmann der Menschen getötet hat weil sie keinen Jazz mochten und er muss nicht leiden. Nein, für ihn ist dieser ganze Scheiß hier der Himmel. Es ist nicht fair….."

Fiona war aufgesprungen und redete sich in Rage und das Samedi nur ruhig da saß und sie anstarrte machte sie nur noch wütender.

„Nun, ich muss sagen du hast berechtigte Einwände. Ich denke vielleicht kommen wir beide ins Geschäft, natürlich arbeitet der Herr der Unterwelt nicht umsonst. Eine Seele aus der Hölle zu befreien und sie in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zu schicken ist nicht ganz einfach."

„Eine Seele? Dann kann das doch bei mir kein Problem sein, als ich meine an Legba verkaufen wollte, sagte er das ich keine haben würde."

Ein lautes dröhnendes Lachen hallte durch die winzige Hütte, als Baron Samedi Fionas Worte hörte.

„Meine Liebe Fiona, du denkst wirklich sehr pragmatisch aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Du hast eine Seele so wie jeder andere Mensch oder Hexe auch. Deine ist dunkel aber dennoch ist sie da. Da hat dich mein alter Freund Legba angeschwindelt. Er schlägt selten eine Seele aus, also muss ihm etwas anderes mehr zugesagt haben. Wie dem auch sei, ich werde dich in die Welt der Lebenden zurück schicken aber du hast dich zu beweisen. Ich werde dich genau ein Jahr lang beobachten und alle deine Taten mit ansehen und spar dir die Mühe nur so zu tun als würdest du jetzt ein Sonnenschein sein. Ich sehe deine Gedanken ebenso wie deine Handlungen. Wenn ich nach einem Jahr befinde, dass du die Hölle verdient hast dann werde ich dich ohne Wenn und Aber wieder hierher bringen. Wenn du allerdings Recht hast und ein besserer Mensch bist als die anderen die hier schmoren, so gestatte ich dir das was ich allen anderen auch gestatte. Ein schönes Restleben und ein schönes Leben nach dem Tod."

Fionas Augen funkelten, sie war sich sicher sie würde die Probe bestehen. Warum auch nicht? Was hatte sie denn so schlimmes verbrochen?

„Deal, schick mich hier weg."

Der Baron erhob sich und deutete auf den toten Körper auf dem Fußboden.

„Willst du dich nicht noch verabschieden?"

Ein helles lachen klang durch den Raum, dass fröhlichste Lachen seit so langer Zeit.

„Oh nein, ich habe sein Gesicht lange genug ertragen."

„Nun denn, willkommen unter den Lebenden."

Gemeinsamen verschwanden der Baron und Fiona und ließen nur den noch leblosen Körper des Axtmannes zurück.


	5. Wenn der Himmel zur Hölle wird

**Kapitel 4: Wenn der Himmel zur Hölle wird**

Fröhlich wie jeden Morgen in der Ewigkeit betrat der Axtmann sein Haus. Er liebte es jeden Tag aufs Neue sein Zuhause zu betreten und mit der Liebe seines Lebens den Tag zu verbringen. Viele würden denken, dass der Alltag langweilig werden würde, aber nicht für ihn. Dieses Leben war alles was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte. Es wäre gelogen wenn er behaupten würde, dieses Leben wäre einfach. Fiona Goode war alles andere als eine einfache Frau aber genau das war der Grund warum er sie so liebte, sie war nicht wie andere Frauen. Ihr ständiges Gemecker, ihre nie aufhörende schlechte Laune, ihre Beleidigungen und ihr Talent alles schöne das es hier gab mies zu machen, brachten ihn oft zur Weißglut und doch gehörten all diese Eigenschaften zu ihr. Sie waren ein Teil von ihr und er liebte alles an ihr, selbst ihre Unausstehlichkeit.

Fröhlich lächelnd legte der Axtmann seinen Hut auf den Holztisch ab, auf den Fiona vor nicht allzu langer Zeit das Veve von Samedi geritzt hatte.

„Süße, wo bist du?"

Langsam ging der Axtmann durch die winzigen Zimmer und fand weit und breit nichts von Fiona.

„Baby? Komm, sind wir nicht etwas zu alt um verstecken zu spielen? Komm her, ich bin auch nicht mehr sauer wegen der Axt. Sagen wir einfach wir sind Quitt in Ordnung? Baby?"

Etwas war anders, aber es sollte nichts anders sein! Jeden Tag auf's neue, konnte er die Anwesenheit von Fiona geradezu spüren aber heute nicht. Es war als wäre sie weg.

 _‚_ _Unmöglich! Das ist unmöglich, sie kann nicht weg sein. Wie und wohin?'_

„Fiona verdammt das ist nicht mehr witzig, wo zur Hölle steckst du?"

Ein seltsames Lachen kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und er wusste sofort, dass es nicht das Lachen von Fiona war. Papa Legba saß auf dem alten Holzbett und sah den Axtmann kopfschüttelnd an.

„Wo zur Hölle sie steckt? Das ist unser Problem alter Freund, sie ist nicht mehr in der Hölle. Die Schlampe hat sich auf und davon gemacht. Ich glaube wir haben die gute Fiona etwas unterschätzt."

Der Axtmann konnte nicht verstehen was Legba da redete. Weg? Das war unmöglich.

„Was redest du da für einen Scheiß? Sie kann nicht weg sein, wie soll sie das gemacht haben?"

Mit kalten und hasserfüllten Augen blickte er zu Papa Legba.

„Keine Ahnung wie sie darauf gekommen ist aber sie hat Kontakt zu den Boss aufgenommen. Ich weiß nicht was sie Samedi versprochen hat oder besser gesagt was sie ihm „angeboten" hat aber er hat sie aus ihrer Hölle befreit und zurück in die Welt der sterblichen geschickt. Sorry Kumpel, dumm gelaufen."

Der Axtmann brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was Legba gerade gesagt hatte. Die Welt um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen und er spürte eine unbändige Wut in sich aufkochen, eine Wut die er so noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Wut auf sich, Wut auf Legba aber vor allem Wut auf Fiona. Wie konnte sie ihn nur so hintergehen, wieder? Vollkommen außer sich griff er zu seiner in der Ecke stehenden Axt und begann Ziellos um sich zu schlagen.

„NEEEIN….NEEEIN…du verdammtes Miststück….AAAHHHHHHH."

Er zertrümmerte alles was ihm in die Quere kam und schrie mit jedem Schlag lauter. Er fühlte sich verraten und betrogen. Er hatte alles getan um ihr das Leben in der Ewigkeit so schön wie möglich zu machen. Sie brauchte keinen Gott verdammten Finger krumm machen und doch war alles was er tat nicht genug für sie. Es war einfach niemals genug.

„Du selbstsüchtige Schlampe…"

Mit einen letzten Schlag zerlegte er auch noch das letzte Möbelstück in seinem Haus. Das Haus das immer sein wirkliches Zuhause war, doch das war es nun nicht mehr. Auch das schöne Leben hier hatte Fiona ihm benommen. Das war alles was Fiona Goode tat, sie nahm sich alles was sie wollte und hinterließ nichts als Chaos und Leere. Ihre Tochter hatte damals vor so vielen Jahren recht, es war gefährlich Fiona zu lieben. Doch was sollte er tun? Er hasste sie so sehr und doch konnte er nicht aufhören sie zu lieben.

„Tja Kumpel, ich verschwinde dann mal."

Papa Legba hatte sich noch nicht einmal umgedreht, da spürte er den festen Griff des anderen Mannes auf seiner Schulter.

„Nicht so schnell Legba, wir beide hatten einen Deal. Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe dir unzählige Seelen geliefert, in der kurzen Zeit wo ich wieder unter den Lebenden war, habe ich nur für dich die ganzen Leute abgeschlachtet und im Gegenzug wollte ich nichts haben außer die Ewigkeit mit Fiona zu verbringen. Jetzt ist sie weg und du mein lieber Freund hast den Deal gebrochen. Das akzeptiere ich nicht."

Legba drehte sich um und blickte in die unberechenbaren Augen des Axtmannes, der Lao hatte nie zuvor so viel Verwirrung, Hass und Liebe gleichzeitig in den Augen eines Menschen gesehen.

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass diese Hexe mit Samedi in Kontakt steht. Tut mir Leid."

„Dir wird es wirklich leidtun, wenn du das nicht wieder gerade biegst, dass verspreche ich dir! Hol sie wieder her….SOFORT!"

Wieso stellten sich die Menschen immer alles so einfach vor? Legba nahm eine Zigarre aus seiner Tasche und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Ich kann sie nicht zurückholen, sie hat ein Jahr auf Bewährung von Samedi bekommen. In dieser Zeit bin ich machtlos. Ich kann dir gern eine andere Lady holen, du musst dir nur eine aussuchen. Sagen wir als Friedensangebot unter Freunden hm?"

Grinsend sah Lagba zu den Axtmann, der mit jedem Wort wütender wurde.

„Ich will nicht irgendeine Schlampe von dir haben, ich will das was mir laut unseres Vertrages zu steht und das ist Fiona."

Legba die Axt in den Schädel rammen, dass wäre jetzt wirklich etwas das zu seiner Beruhigung beitragen würde, aber er wusste das es nichts bringen würde.

„Du musst doch nur etwas warten, ein Jahr ist hier schnell vergangen. Sie ist bald wieder da oder glaubst du echt sie wird ihre Probe bestehen? Aber fein, wie du willst….du willst das Miststück was dir immer wieder in die Eier tritt zurück? Bitte, ich schicke dich zurück und du kannst sie dir selbst wieder holen. Aber bitte, wenn du sie zurück bringst lass sie etwas leiden…oder auch ein bisschen mehr. Nur kein schlechtes Gewissen, sie hat ihre Abreibung wirklich verdient."

Ein böses Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Axtmannes und es glich dem des Teufels in Person.

„Keine Sorge alter Freund, diesmal bekommt Fiona was sie wirklich verdient."

Mit einem hellen aber bösartigen Lachen verschwanden die beiden Männer und ließen eine leere Hölle zurück. Vorerst!


	6. Zurück in New Orleans

**Kapitel 5: Zurück in New Orleans**

 **New Orleans im Jahr 2028**

Fiona Goode erwachte mit einen grässlichen Gefühl, ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihre Kehle war trocken und sie fühlte sich dreckig. Wieder ein Morgen in der Hölle, doch etwas fühlte sich anders an. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht genau was es war, aber sie fühlte sich ….lebendiger. Plötzlich fiel ihr alles wieder ein…..Samedi! Der Deal, sie hatte einen Deal mit dem Herrn der Unterwelt getroffen und dürfte wieder in die Welt der Lebenden. Sie riss die Augen auf und versuchte sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen, langsam nahmen ihre Augen die Welt um sie herum wahr. Wo war sie? Langsam richtete Fiona ihren schmerzenden Körper auf und sah sich um. Sie war auf einem Friedhof, genauer gesagt auf dem Friedhof auf dem sie begraben wurde. Sie erblickte einige Leute, die sie misstrauisch und verängstigt ansahen. Sie hörte das leise Tuscheln der Leute.

„Glaubst du, dass es eine dieser Hexen ist? Die Verrückte schläft auf einem Grab." Sagte der alte Mann zu der jungen Frau neben ihm.

„Glaube ich nicht Dad, das wird irgendeine Obdachlose sein. Komm wir verschwinden sonst bettelt die uns noch an. Komm schon Daddy."

Obdachlose? Was glaubten die eigentlich wem sie vor sich hatten? Verwundert sah Fiona an sich herab und erkannte warum diese Leute sie für einen Penner hielten. Sie trug noch immer das grässliche Holzfällerhemd und war von oben bis unten mit Dreck beschmiert. Ihr Haar war ungekämmt und hing ihr unkontrolliert in den Augen. Doch egal, wie dreckig und hässlich sich Fiona gerade fühlte, sie spürte eine unglaubliche Euphorie in sich. Sie war tatsächlich zurück, sie hatte es wirklich geschafft der Hölle zu endkommen. Fiona Goode war zurück! Langsam erhob sich Fiona von ihrem Grab und klopfte den meisten Dreck von ihren „Kleidern". So konnte sie keinesfalls zurück zu Miss Robichaux's Akademie gehen. So wie sie aussah, war sie nur noch ein Schatten der Frau die sie einmal war und diesen Schatten wollte sie jetzt ein für alle Mal loswerden. Sie war einst die Oberste des Zirkels, sie würde nicht wie ein Bauer zurückkommen, nein Fiona würde mit einem Knall zurückkommen. Ein fröhliches lächeln zierte ihr dreckiges und dennoch schönes Gesicht. Sie verließ den Friedhof und machte sich auf den Weg, sie brauchte dringend eine Dusche und neue Kleider und das so schnell wie nur möglich. Undenkbar das jemand sie jemals so sehen würde. Sie betrat die erste Boutique die sie sah, in ihrer Situation konnte sie nicht wählerisch sein. Doch kaum hatte sie das Geschäft betreten, wurde sie von der Verkäuferin mit kritischen und abschätzenden Blick angesehen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Miss aber wir haben hier nichts für Bettler, zwei Straßen weiter ist eine Suppenküche."

Fiona war sich sehr wohl bewusst, was für eine Erscheinung sie der Außenwelt bot und doch konnte sie nicht glauben dass diese Person es wagte so mit ihr zu reden. Sie war so einen Umgang nicht gewohnt. Sie fixierte die andere Frau mit ihren Blick und deutete auf ein schwarzes Kleid.

„Sie werden mir jetzt dieses Kleid einpacken, dazu die passenden Schuhe und noch 200 Dollar aus der Kasse. Achja und bitte auch noch ihr Make-Up."

Das strenge und abschätzende Gesicht er Frau verschwand und verwandelte sich in ein fröhliches Lächeln.

„Selbstverständlich Miss."

Es dauerte keine 5 Minuten und Fiona rauschte wieder aus dem Geschäft und ließ eine irritierte Verkäuferin zurück. Jetzt musste sie unbedingt einen Platz finden in dem sie sich wieder voll und ganz herstellen konnte. Nach einigen Minuten kam Fiona an einem Hotel vorbei, es war nichts besonders und im Normalfall wäre sie einfach weiter gelaufen, aber das war kein Normalfall. Sie betrat die winzige Lobby und sah einen alten Mann am Empfang sitzen.

„Ein Zimmer und nur für heute bitte."

Sie legte den alten Mann einen hundert Dollar Schein hin und nahm die Schlüssel an sich. Ein Bad, Fiona wollte nichts anderes als ein schönes heißes Bad nehmen, sich den Gestank der Hölle aus den Haaren waschen und wieder sie selbst sein. Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer betreten, ließ sie ihre Taschen fallen und drehte das Wasser im Bad auf. Sie goss eine großzügige Menge Schaumbad in die Badewanne und sah zu wie der Schaum über den Rand lief. Während das Wasser immer weiter lief, nahm Fiona sich Zeit ihr Gesicht im Spiegel zu betrachten. Sie war dreckig und ihre Kleidung war ein Horror an sich und doch konnte sie nicht umhin, ihr Spiegelbild zu bestaunen. Nichts war mehr übrig von der kranken Frau, als die sie diese Welt verlassen hatte. Sie war wieder sie und sie fühlte sich vitaler und stärker als jemals zuvor.

Sie drehte das Wasser aus und entfernte die Lumpen die sie am Körper trug. Es war eine unglaubliche Befreiung die Sachen die ihr so verhasst waren ausziehen zu können. Langsam stieg sie in die bis zum Rand gefüllte Badewanne und ließ sich mit einen Seufzer in das heiße Wasser gleiten. Lange Zeit hatte sich Fiona nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Geruch von Lavendel, eigentlich war Lavendel nie ein Duft den Fiona besonders mochte, aber im Gegensatz zu Fisch und Pisse war es der Himmel. Fionas Gedanken wanderten zurück und sie fragte sich was ihr lieber Freund in der Hölle wohl gerade tat. Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken wieder ab, er hatte sie jetzt nicht mehr zu kümmern. Sie war wieder unter den Lebenden und noch heute würde sie nach Hause zurückkehren.

Es vergingen gut 2 Stunden und Fiona betrachtete sich von oben bis unten im Spiegel. Sie war wieder die alte Fiona Goode und nichts erinnerte mehr an die verkommene Frau, die sie noch vor wenigen Stunden war. Sie war wieder zurück und nun sollte es auch jeder erfahren. Sie verließ das Hotel und machte sich auf den Weg zu Miss Robichaux's Akademie für außergewöhnliche junge Damen.


	7. Nichts ist mehr wie es war

**Kapitel 6: Nichts ist wie es einst war**

Fiona konnte einfach nicht glauben welcher Anblick sich ihr hier bot. 200 Jahre, über 200 Jahre war dieser Ort ein Zuhause und ein heiliger Ort für den Hexenzirkel gewesen. Das Anwesen welches Fiona als gepflegtes stillvolles Haus in Erinnerung hatte, war nicht mehr viel mehr als eine abgewrackte Bruchbude. Die Wände und die wundervollen weißen Säulen waren mit Farbe Beschmiert und mit bösen Beschimpfungen verunstaltet worden. Einige der vorderen Fenster waren eingeschlagen und der einst so gepflegte Vordergarten war nicht mehr als ein Urwald. Völlig schockiert blickte Fiona auf ihr früheres Zuhause und sah immer wieder Leute an sich vorbei laufen, die vor das Tor spuckten. Was war hier nur in den letzten 15 Jahren geschehen?

„Traurig nicht wahr?"

Einen Moment hatte Fiona das Gefühl ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben, erschrocken drehte sie sich zur Seite und blickte in das blasse Gesicht von Myrtle Snow.

„Herr im Himmel…Myrtle willst du mich gleich wieder zurück in die Hölle schicken? Ich wäre vor Schreck fast gestorben. Halt, was machst du denn hier? Oh Gott, sag mir nicht das du auch wieder hier bist?"

„Nein nein, es tut mir Leid dich zu enttäuschen aber ich werde dir nicht sehr lange Gesellschaft leisten können. Ich bin nur hier, um dir zu zeigen warum du wieder hier her musst. Das ich dir geholfen habe aus der Hölle zu entfliehen, war nicht aus Liebe zu dir Fiona sondern aus Liebe zu meiner süßen Delia. Wie du sehen kannst, ist es der Akademie in den letzten Jahren nicht sehr gut ergangen. Delia ist eine wahrhaftig große Oberste, sie hat eigentlich alles was eine Oberste ausmacht nur leider eines nicht. Sie ist zu gut. Alle Entscheidungen die Delia seit deinem Tod getroffen hat waren ehrenvoll und steht's durch das Gute geleitet. Oh Fiona, sie ist in allem so viel besser als du es jemals warst und genau das liegt das Problem."

Fiona schloss kurz die Augen und zählte bis 10, Warum musste diese Frau aus jeder Kleinigkeit einen Vortrag machen.

„Oh mein Gott Myrtle, jetzt komm endlich zur Sache! Ich habe vorläufig nur ein Jahr von Samedi bekommen und das will ich nicht mit dir vor der Tür verbringen."

„Hmm, also ich habe Zeit für die Ewigkeit." sagte Myrtle in aller Ruhe und blickte Fiona an „Aber gut, was ich sagen will ist, dass Delia einfach nicht genug Miststück ist um sich den Respekt und vielleicht auch die Ehrfurcht der Leute zu verdienen. Du hingegen schon, zusammen könntet ihr ein guten Mittelweg finden."

Früher hätte Fiona die rothaarige Frau für so einen Vorschlag ausgelacht. Aber im Moment war ihr nicht nach Lachen zu Mute, alles was der Zirkel seit den Verbrennungen in Salem erreicht hatte drohte nun vernichtet zu werden.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Es hat niemals 2 Oberste gegeben."

„Seit mehreren hunderten von Jahren gab es auch nicht mehr so eine Krise. Harte Zeiten erfordern harte Maßnahmen meine Liebe. Ihr findet schon eine Lösung, das erste Mal vertraue ich auf dich Fiona."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Myrtle und ließ Fiona allein vor den großen Tor zurück, gerade als sie das Tor öffnete, hörte sie Stimmen hinter sich.

„Sieh mal, da ist wieder eine dieser Hexen. Steinigen wir die Schlampe."

Fiona drehte sich um und erblickte zwei Jungs die hinter ihr standen, diese verdammten Gören waren nicht älter als 16 Jahre. Sie sah wie einer der beiden einen Stein von Boden aufhob und gerade ausholen wollte. Mit tödlichen Blick ging Fiona auf die beiden Jungs zu.

„Wage es dieses Ding auf mich zu werfen und ich stecke dir das Teil so tief in deine scheiß Kehle das du daran ersticken wirst du Kleines Arschloch."

Der Junge ließ den Stein fallen und blickte Hilfe suchend zu seinem Freund.

„Komm, die Alte ist mir unheimlich. Die ist nicht wie die anderen die da sonst ein und ausgehen. Komm wir hauen ab."

Wütend blickte Fiona den Jungs hinterher und hatte alle Mühe sie nicht von dem nächsten Auto überfahren zulassen. Schon allein für das Wort „Alte" hätte Fiona am liebsten ihre Schwellköpfe unter den Rädern eines Autos gesehen. Doch sie musste sich beweisen und somit unterdrückte sie das verlangen diese Drecksgören eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Langsam betrat Fiona die Eingangshalle der Akademie und blickte sich um. Bis auf die zerschlagenen Scheiben hatte sich nicht viel verändert, der Klang ihrer High Heels hallte durch das leere Haus und Fiona betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Bilder der früheren Obersten blickten sie an und darunter auch das Gemälde von ihr. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, als sie sah dass ihr Bild den Platz hatte, den sie sich gewünscht hatte. Fiona griff in ihre Tasche und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, genüsslich inhalierte sie den Rauch und betrachtete Stolz ihr Gemälde.

„Hey Sie da, Sie dürfen hier drin nicht rauchen. Meine Mutter verbietet es."

Fiona drehte sich um und erblickte ein junges Mädchen in der Tür stehen. Sie war vielleicht 14 Jahre alt, hatte schulterlanges blondes Haar und braune Augen. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse mit einen kurzen schwarzen Rock. Langsam trat das Mädchen näher an Fiona heran und musterte die ältere Frau genau.

„Oh scheiße, Sie sind…nein, das kann nicht sein…..oder doch? Doch, ganz sicher….Sie sind Fiona Goode!"

Einen leises Kichern entkam Fiona „Die einzig Wahre, aber wer bist du mein Liebes?"

Tief in ihrem Inneren ahnte Fiona schon wer die junge Dame war, sie war das Ebenbild von ihr als sie ein Teenager war.

„Mein Name ist Eleonora Goode, ich bin die Tochter von Cordelia und somit Ihre Enkeltochter. Aber, wie kann das sein? Meine Mutter erzählte mir das Sie noch vor meiner Geburt gestorben sind."

Fiona musterte das Gesicht von Eleonora genau und hatte das Gefühl in einen Spiegel aus der Vergangenheit zu schauen.

„Das erzähle ich dir später mein Kind und ich bin froh, dass du gut erzogen bist aber da wir zu einer Familie gehören musst du mich nicht mit Sie ansprechen. Nenn mich einfach Fiona. Eines will ich jedoch klar stellen bevor wir uns besser kennen lernen. Ich möchte niemals hören, dass du mich Oma, Großmutter, Nana oder sonst wie nennst haben wir uns verstanden!"

Das Mädchen nickte Fiona voller Ehrfurcht an, schon seit Jahren bewunderte Eleonora Fiona und das sehr zum Ärger ihrer Mutter.

„Sicher haben wir uns verstanden…Fiona! Außerdem würde ohnehin nie jemand glauben, dass du meine Großmutter wärst."

Ein lautes und heiteres Lachen entkam Fiona und sie wusste schon jetzt, dass sie dieses Mädchen lieben würde.

„Ich sehe, wir beide werden uns gut verstehen. Wo ist deine Mutter? Ich muss dringend mir ihr sprechen!"

Gerade als sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, höre Fiona eine ihr sehr vertraute Stimme.

„Eleonora? Wo bist du schon wieder? Kannst du bitte einmal in deinem Leben tun was ich dir sage? Oh Gott, hier riecht es nach Zigaretten, ich habe doch das Rauchen hier verboten."

Cordelia betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und erblickte ihre Tochter, aber sie war nicht allein. Cordelia stockte der Atem und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Schockiert blickte sie auf die Frau neben ihrer Tochter. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein flüstern.

„Mutter!?"


	8. Mütter und Töchter

Hallo meine Lieben, ich danke euch für die Bewertungen :-*

 **Kapitel 7: Mütter und Töchter**

Cordelia stand bewegungslos vor der Frau, die das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter war. Dennoch war das nicht möglich, Fiona Goode war tot und das seit nunmehr 15 Jahren. Sie war in ihren Armen gestorben, es konnte nicht ihre Mutter sein. Sicher hatten Hexen die Macht der Wiederauferstehung aber niemals war eine Hexe nach so langer Zeit zurückgekehrt. Es konnte einfach nicht Fiona sein….doch je länger Cordelia in die Augen der anderen Frau blickte umso mehr Zweifel fielen von ihr ab. Allem Anschein nach, war ihre Mutter tatsächlich aus dem Reich der Toten zurückgekommen und Cordelia fühlte einen Konflikt in sich aufkeimen. Der eine Teil von ihr, wollte zu ihr laufen und ihre Mutter fest umarmen, trotz aller Streitigkeiten die beide ihr Leben lang hatten, liebte Cordelia ihre Mutter. Aber es gab auch noch einen anderen Teil, der Teil in ihr der schrie und sie ermahnte auf der Hut zu sein. Der Teil, der sie daran erinnerte wer und was Fiona Goode immer gewesen ist. Ein kaltes, berechnendes und mordendes Miststück. Cordelia sah wie ihre Tochter mit einem breiten Lächeln neben Fiona stand und die ältere Frau fast anbetend ansah. Schon als kleines Mädchen ähnelte Eleonora ihrer Großmutter mehr als ihrer Mutter. Nicht nur äußerlich war sie das Ebenbild von Fiona, das Mädchen hatte darüber hinaus viele Charaktereigenschaften der früheren Obersten geerbt und das nicht unbedingt zu Cordelias Freude. Aus Angst ihre Tochter könnte mit den Jahren immer mehr wie Fiona werden, hatte Cordelia ihre Tochter mit einem Zauber belegt, der ihre Kräfte einschränkte. Eleonora hatte ein sehr ausgeprägtes Temperament und es war nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde wenn sie ihre Kräfte missbrauchen würde. Cordelia trat noch etwas dichter und schüttelte immer noch etwas ungläubig den Kopf, eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die linke Wange. Auch wenn die Angst über das Chaos welches Fiona anrichten könnte und sicher auch würde groß war, so konnte Cordelia nicht die Freude in ihrem Herzen unterdrücken ihre Mutter wieder zu sehen.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben. Bist du es wirklich?"

Als Fiona die Stimme ihrer Tochter das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit vernahm, drehte sie sich mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln zu ihrer Tochter um. Doch das Lächeln verschwand schnell und Fiona blickte erschrocken auf die gealterte Frau, die einst ihre hübsche Tochter war. Cordelia war das perfekte Spiegelbild zu diesem Haus, ein Wrack. Cordelia war in der Zwischenzeit 49 Jahre alt und man sah ihr jedes einzelne Jahr an und vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Ihr einst schönes blondes Haar, hatte graue Strähnen bekommen und ihr Gesicht wies mehr Falten auf als das ihrer Mutter. Was war nur mit ihrer schönen strahlenden Tochter geschehen? Fiona nahm einen langen Zug von ihrer Zigarette und versuchte sich den „Schreck" nicht anmerken zu lassen. Für ein Makeover war später noch Zeit. Sie drückte ihre Zigarette aus und ging lächelnd auf ihre Tochter zu.

„Sieh mich nicht an wie einen Geist mein Schatz. Ich bin es wirklich, komm her meine Kleine."

Fiona zog ihre Tochter zu sich und umschloss sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Oh ich habe dich wirklich vermisst Cordelia, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie schrecklich die letzten Jahre für mich waren aber das kann ich dir später noch alles erzählen."

Cordelia erwiderte Fionas Umarmung und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihre Mutter zurück war.

„Ich nehme an, du hast mir eine Menge zu erzählen oder? Wie zur Hölle hast du es geschafft zurückzukommen?"

Fiona löste die Umarmung und blickte ihre Tochter tadelnd an.

„Herr Gott, erwähne bitte nicht die Hölle, da war ich in den letzten Jahren und glaub mir, ich habe nicht vor wieder dorthin zu gehen. Später erzähle ich dir alles, jetzt haben wir beide uns aber erst einmal zu unterhalten."

Fiona drehte sich um und ging zu den Schrank, wo früher immer Flaschen mit Whiskey und Wodka standen. Suchend blickte sie sich um.

„Gibt es in diesem Haus nicht einmal was zu trinken?"

„Nein, meine Mutter hat Angst das ich heimlich was trinke." Antwortete Eleonora schnippisch.

Cordelia drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter „Vollkommen zu Recht, ich habe dich zweimal erwischt als du den Wodka in der Hand hattest und nun geh bitte auf dein Zimmer. Ich möchte gern allein mit deiner Großmutter reden."

Fionas Gesicht verzog sich, als sie das Wort Großmutter hörte. Wie schnell man sich 10 Jahre älter fühlen konnte.

„Fiona!" korrigierte Eleonora und sah ihre Mutter herausfordernd an „Sie möchte nicht mit Großmutter angesprochen werden, also nenne ich sie Fiona. Und außerdem verstehe ich nicht warum ich auf mein Zimmer soll, ich gehöre auch zu dieser Familie weißt du!? Aber fein, du willst dass ich gehe? Bitte, schließ mich ruhig wieder aus." wütend stampfte Eleonora zu Fiona „Darf ich eine Zigarette von dir haben?"

Lächelnd hielt Fiona ihrer Enkeltochter die Schachtel hin „Aber sicher mein Liebes."

Cordelia beobachtete mit offenen Mund den Austausch, und wie sich ihre Tochter an den Zigaretten von Fiona hemmungslos bediente. Genau das was Cordelia befürchtete hatte, begann bereits einzutreten.

„Danke Fiona, ich bin dann mal oben. Bis später."

Eleonora rauschte an ihrer Mutter vorbei und lief die Treppe nach oben. Cordelia sah ihr nach und wartet bis sie außer Sichtweite war.

„Du hast eine bezaubernde Tochter, ich mag das Mädchen wirklich."

Mit verdrehten Augen sah Cordelia wieder zu Fiona und seufzte „Sicher magst du sie, sie ist wie du und dich liebst du ja bekanntlich am meisten."

„Ach bitte Delia, sei jetzt nicht so kindisch. Warum bist du gleich wieder so auf Streit mit mir aus hm? Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?"

Fiona war sich keinerlei Fehler bewusst und sah ihre Tochter voller Unverständnis an.

„Etwas falsch gemacht? Verdammt nochmal Mutter, was sollte das? Eleonora ist noch keine 15 Jahre alt und du gibst ihr Zigaretten? Du hast immer noch keine Ahnung was das Wort Verantwortungsbewusstsein bedeutet oder?"

Mit einer weiteren Zigarette in der Hand, ließ sich Fiona auf einen der Sessel fallen und sah ihre Tochter jetzt ernst an und ihre Stimme war kalt und fest wie Stein.

„Nimm den Mund nicht so voll Cordelia! Du redest über Verantwortung? Dann reden wir doch mal über die größte Verantwortung die du hast, den Zirkel. Du meine Liebe wirfst mit Steinen und sitzt selbst in einem Haus aus Glas."

Cordelia schluckte und versuchte ihre Haltung zu bewahren, sie war die Oberste und würde nicht vor Fiona in die Knie gehen.

„Der Zirkel hat dich nicht mehr zu interessieren Mutter, ich bin jetzt die Oberste."

„Wie mir scheint aber keine besonders gute. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben wie Blind du diesen Zirkel ins Verderben geführt hast. Wir Hexen waren immer unter uns und immer im verborgen. Seit hunderten von Jahren haben wir nur Leute involviert, denen wir bedienungslos Vertraut haben oder die wir ohnehin umgebracht hätten aber du….., du warst der ignoranten und kindischen Meinung, dass wir der ganzen Welt sagen sollen wer und was wir sind. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist der Zirkel am Ende seiner Existenz, die Leute die an diesen heiligen Ort vorbei gehen spucken und pissen vor die Tür."

Fiona stand auf und ging mit einer unbändigen Wut auf ihre Tochter zu. Sie schrie Cordelia an und blickte ihr tief und bedrohlich in die Augen.

„Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein? Wir leben in einer Welt voller intoleranter Menschen die bis heute Menschen verurteilen die anders sind. In einer Welt die nicht einmal Schwule und Lesben akzeptieren kann, bist du wirklich der Meinung sie würden uns akzeptieren? Du hast diesen Zirkel zu einer Zielscheibe für den Pöbel gemacht. Wir waren einmal so mächtig und nun sind wir für die Außenwelt nichts weiter als Freaks die man mit Steine bewirft. Du magst die Oberste sein Cordelia…..aber ich bin das auch und hier werden sich einige Dinge drastisch ändern."

Mahnend zeigte sie mit den Finger auf Cordelia und drehte sich dann um. Sie musste einige Male tief durchatmen um wieder ihre Fassung zurück zu bekommen.

„Und jetzt, wirst du dich zu mir setzten und mir erzählen was genau hier in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist, verstanden?"


	9. Der neue Weg

**Kapitel 8: Der neue Weg**

Cordelia hasste es sich so zu fühlen. Sie war die Oberste des Zirkels und fühlte sich wie ein dummes Kind. Auch nach so vielen Jahren schaffte es Fiona immer noch ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Cordelia schloss die Augen und seufzte, es fühlte sich an als wäre Fiona nie weg gewesen. Sie waren beide genau da, wo sie schon vor 15 Jahren waren….. Langsam nährte sich Cordelia ihrer Mutter und nahm Platz, traurig blickte die jüngere der beiden Frauen auf ihre Hände.

„Nun, zuerst ging alles gut. Es kamen so viele Mädchen zu uns, dass wir 5 in ein Zimmer unterbringen mussten. Ich war so froh zu sehen, wie viele Hexen es tatsächlich noch gab und ich hatte so eine große Hoffnung, dass wir nicht aussterben würden. Nach und nach kamen aber immer mehr Mädchen zu uns, die keine Hexen waren und unsere Magie erlernen wollten. Jede einzelne von ihnen habe ich gesagt, dass dies nicht möglich wäre und dass man als Hexe geboren wird. Einige wollten das nicht einsehen und begannen Hetzkampagnen gegen uns zu starten. Zuerst waren es nur einige wenige aber es wurden von Tag zu Tag mehr. Egal wo ein Haus gebrannt hat, ein Unfall gesehen ist, jemand verschwunden ist oder sonst etwas geschehen ist, hat man uns die Schuld gegeben. Die Angriffe auf unser Haus begannen und die Mädchen wurden schlimm beschimpft und manche sogar angegriffen. So hatten sie sich das nicht vorgestellt und ich auch nicht. Nach und nach holten die Eltern der jüngeren Schülerinnen ihre Kinder wieder nach Hause und die älteren packten ihre Sachen und verschwanden aus der Stadt. Sie wollten nicht länger als ausgestoßene Leben und jetzt sind nur noch 5 von uns hier….naja jetzt 6. Zoe, Queenie, Eleonora, Tamara, ich und nun du."

Fiona hörte ihrer Tochter aufmerksam zu und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Aber ich verstehe das nicht! Wir sind mächtig, selbst die jungen Hexen die noch nicht richtig ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle haben, sollten doch in der Lage sein mit den Pöbel umzugehen."

Cordelia sah zu ihrer Mutter und wusste, dass sie sich Fionas Zorn gleich mehr denn je zuziehen würde aber was gab es noch zu verlieren?

„Nein, das waren sie nicht. Ich habe es untersagt sich mit Hilfe von Magie zur Wehr zu setzten. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr das Feuer schüren."

„Das Feuer schüren?" Ungläubig und voller Spott sah Fiona zu ihrer Tochter „Du wolltest nicht das Feuer schüren? Warum gehst du dann nicht gleich in den Wald, hackst etwas Brennholz und hilfst diesen Idioten da draußen die Scheiterhaufen für uns alle aufzubauen? Oh Herr im Himmel Cordelia, wie dumm kann ein einzelner Mensch nur sein? Du hast diesen Zirkel diesen Leuten zum Fraß vorgeworfen."

Bitter lachend stand Fiona auf und lief aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Ich wollte den Zirkel in eine neue Zeit führen, eine Zeit wo wir zusammen mit normalen Menschen leben können ohne uns zu verstecken. Die Menschheit sollte doch in den hunderten von Jahren die vergangen sind reifer und zugänglicher geworden sein." Verteidigte sich Cordelia und sah ihre Mutter an.

„Das sind sie aber nicht! Die Menschen sind noch genau so dumm wie vor 400 Jahren und wenn sie die Chance bekommen, dann werden die uns alle auslöschen. Dein Vater ist das Paradebeispiel! Auch ich hatte einmal diese dumme Illusion von Toleranz und bedingungsloser Liebe. Als dein Vater erfuhr wer und was ich bin und das seine süße kleine Tochter, die er jeden Abend ins Bett brachte einst genauso sein würde, da konnte er gar nicht schnell genug die Koffer packen. Er hat dich geliebt Cordelia und hat dich angebetet, aber als ich ihn sagte, dass ich eine Hexe sei und dass meist die Kraft auf die Kinder übergeht, da veränderte sich alles. Er sah dich nicht mehr an mit den Augen voller Liebe, sondern mit Abscheu und Ekel. Du warst von eine Sekunde auf die andere nicht mehr die kleine Prinzessin, sondern nur ein Freak, eine Laune der Natur. Als ich seine Reaktion sah, da wusste ich das wir niemals….niemals in dieser Welt überleben werden wenn die Leute wissen wer wir sind."

Fiona schrie ihre Tochter an und sah die Tränen in den Augen ihrer Tochter hochsteigen.

„Das…..das hast du mir niemals gesagt!"

„Großer Gott, natürlich nicht. Keine Mutter möchte ihrem Kind sagen, dass ihr Vater sie für ein Monster hält. Dir einfach zu sagen, dass er einen Unfall hatte war einfacher gewesen, für dich und für mich." Fiona wollte mit Cordelia jetzt keine dramatische Mutter-Tochter-Diskussion führen und wechselte wieder das Thema „Wie dem auch sei, der Schaden ist jetzt da und wir müssen das Beste daraus machen. Wieviel sind wir jetzt hier? 6? Ich hoffe nur, dass nicht nur Bodensatz übrig geblieben ist. Was ist mit Eleonora? Wie weit sind ihre Kräfte ausgeprägt? Als Tochter und Enkelin von zwei Obersten sollte sie doch einige Begabungen haben oder nicht? Ich möchte heute Abend alle hier versammelt haben und wir beide, werden zusammen den neuen Kurs dieses Zirkels bekanntgeben und der neue Kurs, ist meiner! Diese kleinen Penner da draußen, die jede Art von Respekt vor uns verloren haben, sollen sich vor Angst in die Hosen pinkeln, denn die Angst ist die einzige Waffe die wir jetzt noch haben. Um deinetwillen, will ich hoffen, dass du die anderen Hexen die noch hier sind gut ausgebildet hast. Die kleine Zoe und die dicke Voodoopuppe, sollten ja mit den Jahren einige Talente entwickelt haben. Was Eleonora angeht und diese…ach egal, dieses andere Mädchen, so will ich selbst ihre Kräfte testen."

Mehr und mehr wurde Cordelia bewusst, dass ihre Mutter ihr bereits das Ruder aus der Hand genommen hatte und sie wusste gerade selbst nicht, ob sie wütend darüber sein sollte oder dankbar.

„Das mit Eleonora könnte schwierig werden Fiona. Ich habe vor Jahren ihre Kräfte mit einem Zauber eingeschränkt. Deine Enkeltochter hat ein sehr lebhaftes Wesen und ich wollte nicht das sie jemanden schadet. Sie weiß es natürlich nicht aber…"

„DU HAST WAS GETAN?" schrie Fiona und ging in Windeseile auf ihre Tochter zu, ihre Augen funkelten ihre Tochter an und sie war absolut fassungslos „Du hast dem Kind seine Kräfte genommen und das obwohl die ganze Welt da draußen weiß wer sie ist? Wie soll sie sich verteidigen? Warum erschießt du sie nicht gleich selbst, dass wäre humaner. Verdammt Cordelia, wie konntest du das tun? Man kann einer Hexe nichts Schlimmeres antun als ihr ihre Kräfte zu nehmen. Das ist als würdest du einen Mann seinen Schwanz abschneiden. Ich dachte immer du würdest eine so viel bessere Oberste sein als ich und jetzt muss ich feststellen, dass du alles falsch gemacht hast, was man nur falsch machen kann. Du bist so unfähig Cordelia!"

Wutentbrannt rannte Fiona an Cordelia vorbei.

„Ich tat es nur zu Eleonoras Besten! Du kennst das Kind doch gar nicht. Ich bin ihre Mutter und ziehe sie seit 13 Jahren auf und du kennst sie erst 5 Minuten und denkst du kennst sie. Eleonora kann sehr aufbrausend sein, unberechenbar und unkontrolliert. Ich will verhindern dass sie ihre Kräfte falsch einsetzt und das hätte sie getan. Sie….oh Gott…ich will nicht, dass mein Kind wird wie du. Sie ähnelt dir jetzt schon viel zu sehr."

Fiona blieb ihm Türrahmen stehen und warf ihrer Tochter noch einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Heute Abend, will ich alle Hexen hier versammelt haben. Ich werde jetzt etwas zu trinken besorgen, ich kann das ohne einen Whiskey hier nicht mehr ertragen. Und dann, werden wir deiner Tochter das zurückgeben, was ihr zusteht. Du denkst du hast Eleonora damit beschützt? Ihre Magie wird sich tief in ihrem Inneren immer mehr aufstauen und irgendwann, wenn sie stark genug ist und der Zauber aufgehoben ist, dann wird diese ganze Magie mit einem Mal über deine Tochter hereinfallen und dann wird das Kind nicht wissen wie sie damit umzugehen hat. Dann Cordelia, hast du Grund zur Sorge."

Wütend verließ Fiona das Haus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Jetzt brauchte Fiona wirklich einen Drink und das mehr denn je.

 **Bitte Bewertung nicht vergessen :-D**


	10. Eleonora

**Kapitel 9: Eleonora**

Wütend stampfte Eleonora in ihrem Zimmer hin und her, während sie genüsslich an ihrer Zigarette zog. Sie hatte es satt, so satt von ihrer Mutter wie ein dummes Kind behandelt zu werden. Geh auf dein Zimmer, nein du darfst nicht auf die Party, Zigaretten sind verboten, du gehst jetzt ins Bett, nein du darfst keine Jungs mit hierher bringen, dieser Rock ist zu kurz…..! Ihre Mutter war ein absoluter Kontrollfreak und Eleonora wollte und konnte nicht mehr so leben. Von Tag zu Tag fühlte sie sich mehr und mehr in einen Käfig gesperrt. Und nun war sie wieder hier, allein in ihrem Zimmer und wurde wieder von allem ausgeschlossen. Gerade jetzt, wo etwas so unglaubliches und wichtiges geschah. Seufzend ließ sich Eleonora auf ihr Bett fallen und dachte über die letzten Minuten nach. Es war unglaublich, Fiona Goode war wieder da. Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte Eleonora Bewunderung und Achtung für die frühere Obsterste gezeigt, mehr Achtung als für irgendeinen anderen Menschen. Wie sehr hatte sie sich damals gewünscht Fiona persönlich kennengelernt zu haben. Manchmal saß sie einfach nur da und starrte auf das Portrait ihrer Großmutter. So viele Fragen blieben bis heute unbeantwortet und egal ob sie ihre Mutter, Queenie oder Zoe nach Fiona fragte, alle blockten ab. Nie wollte ihr einer etwas über Fiona erzählen und was sie für eine Frau war.

Nur durch Zufall erfuhr sie Einzelheit aus dem Leben ihrer Großmutter, wie das es ihr zu verdanken war das eine ganze Blutlinie von Hexenjägern der Gar ausgemacht wurde. Nie verstand Eleonora warum Cordelia nicht stolz war die Tochter von Fiona Goode zu sein.

Es war 2 Jahre her, als Eleonora in der Nacht wach wurde und auf der Suche nach etwas Süßem durch das Haus wanderte, als sie die große Treppe hinunter ging, hörte sie ihre Mutter. Sie sprach mit Queenie und Zoe über sie. Langsam nährte sich das Mädchen den drei Frauen und versteckte sich leise hinter der Tür, sie war noch sehr verschlafen und somit konnte sie sich nicht mehr an alles erinnern aber ein Satz brannte sich in ihren Gedanken ein.

 _‚_ _Das Mädchen wird mit jeden Tag mehr wie Fiona!'_

Ein Gefühl von Stolz kam in Eleonora auf und langsam bekam sie ein immer besseres Bild von der Frau die sie schon so lange bewunderte. Sie begann nach immer mehr Informationen zu suchen und stieß dabei auf die größte Informationsquelle überhaupt. Einen Mann der alles über Fiona Goode wusste und der sie ebenso bewunderte wie sie selbst. Einen seltsamen Kerl, der ihr das erste Mal eine Heiden Angst eingejagt hatte. Einen Freak der auf dem Dachboden lebte und mit Puppen spielte. Ein Geist namens Spalding. Mit der Zeit wurde der seltsame Kerl auf dem Dachboden ihr einziger und bester Freund. Schon seltsam, ein Teenager dessen einziger Freund ein Geist war der Mädchennachthemden trug.

Langsam stand Eleonora auf und ging zum Fenster wo sie ihre Zigarette achtlos nach unten warf.

„Dieses Haus ist ohnehin ein Schweinestall."

In dem jungen Mädchen keimte immer mehr die Hoffnung auf, dass sich durch Fionas Ankunft bald einiges ändern würde. Sie hatte die Nase voll so zu leben, versteckt in einer Bruchbude ohne Freunde. Zwar war Tamara noch da, aber irgendwie fand Eleonora nie einen Draht zu den anderen Mädchen. Dem GUTEM Mädchen, welches immer alles richtig machte und immer alle Regeln befolgte.

 _‚_ _Schleimscheißer'_

Nachdenklich sah sie aus dem Fenster und überlegte was ihre Mutter und Fiona wohl alles zu besprechen hatten. Wie gern würde sie dabei sein.

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich bin auch ein Teil dieser Familie verdammt nochmal. Ich lasse mich nicht länger ausschließen." sagte Eleonora laut zu sich selbst und verließ ihr Zimmer.

„Hey hey hey Kleine warte mal…psssstttt. Darf ich meinen alten Ohren noch trauen? Habe ich da die Stimme von Fiona Goode vernommen?"

Lächelnd drehte sich Eleonora in Richtung Dachboden und sah zu den Mann im Anzug „Hey Spalding, spannerst du wieder?"

Der frühere Butler des Zirkels kam mit einem breiten Grinsen die Treppe herunter und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Händen hin und her.

„Aber liebes Kind, ich bin doch kein Spanner. Sagen wir…hmmm…..ich bin ein Beobachter! Also, sag habe ich richtig gehört?"

„Ja hast du! Ich weiß selbst noch nicht mehr aber Fiona ist wieder da und was tut meine Mutter? Schickt mich in mein Zimmer, als würde ich nicht dazu gehören."

„Du bist eben anders und das weiß deine Mutter, sie sieht Fionas Stärke und Kraft in dir und deswegen fürchtet sie dich. Du darfst dich nicht länger in den Schatten stellen lassen kleines Pflänzchen, sonst wächst du nicht mehr. Halte dich an Fiona, meine Kleine. Sie wird dich besser verstehen als deine Mutter es je tun könnte."

Lächelnd nickte das Mädchen ihren Freund an „Das habe ich vor Spalding."

Mit hocherhobenen Kopf ging Eleonora die große Treppe nach unten und konnte schon von weiten hören, dass die beiden Frauen im Streit waren. Was sonst! Langsam trat Eleonora dichter an die Tür heran und lauschte dem Gespräch, doch was sie hörte ließ ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„…Ich habe vor Jahren ihre Kräfte mit einem Zauber eingeschränkt…."

Tränen bildeten sich in den Augen des Mädchens als sie die Worte ihrer Mutter hörte. Für was für ein Monster hielt sie sie eigentlich? Völlig fassungslos, hörte sie weiter dem Gespräch zu und auch wie Fiona die Tat ihrer Mutter kritisierte. Ohja, Fiona war definitiv die Person die auf ihrer Seite war und sie würde in ihr eine bessere Lehrerin finden als sie es jemals in ihrer Mutter finden würde. Aufmerksam lauschte sie weiter dem Gespräch und hörte wie ihre Mutter sich verteidigte.

 _‚_ _Du hast Angst das ich wie Fiona bin Mutter? Ich zeige dir wie viel Fiona Goode ich sein kann.'_

Schnell rannte das Mädchen wieder die Treppe herauf und lief in ihr Zimmer.

 _‚_ _Wie konntest du mir das nur an tun Mutter? Das verzeih ich dir niemals.'_


	11. Alte Gewohnheiten

**Kapitel 10: Alte Gewohnheiten**

Nachdenklich saß Fiona in einer Bar ganz in der Nähe der Akademie und blickte verträumt in ihren Bourbon. Im Hintergrund spielte leise die Musik einer Amateurband und die wenigen Leute die zu dieser Tageszeit schon hier waren, waren in Gesprächen vertieft und rauchten genüsslich ihre Zigaretten. Fiona war dankbar, dass es noch ziemlich ruhig war und sie sich ganz ihren Gedanken widmen konnte.

Seufzend trank sie ihren Bourbon aus und bestellte sich gleich einen zweiten. Nach allem was sie heute hatte sehen müssen, waren wahrscheinlich auch zwei oder drei nicht genug. Wie konnte Cordelia nur so dumm und blind sein? Fiona schüttelte den Kopf und dachte daran, wie falsch sie ihre Tochter eingeschätzt hatte. Was sagte sie gleich noch kurz vor ihren tot? Sie würde alles besser machen auch wenn sie dabei nur halb so gut aussehen würde? Es war eine bittere Pille, Cordelia sah nicht nur nicht halb so gut aus wie sie sondern war auch als Oberste absolut unfähig. Zum wiederholten Male musste Fiona feststellen, dass ihre Tochter wirklich gar nichts von ihr geerbt hatte und noch genau wie vor 15 Jahren mit ihr auf Kriegsfuß stand. Es würde nicht leicht werden, die wenigen Hexen die noch übrig waren davon zu überzeugen, dass sie von nun an das Ruder übernehmen würde. Zoe und Queenie wären sicherlich nicht begeistert und dieses andere Mädchen dessen Name sie schon wieder vergessen hatte, kannte sie nicht. Die einzige, die sie wahrscheinlich schnell überzeugen konnte, dass sie die einzige war die den Zirkel noch retten konnte war Eleonora. Fiona musste vor sich hin grinsen, als sie an ihre Enkeltochter dachte. Sie mochte das Mädchen wirklich gern und so grässlich es auch klingen mag, sie hätte sich gewünscht das Cordelia so war wie Eleonora.

Die Band wechselte und ein junger Mann mit Saxofon betrat die Bühne. Der Klang der Jazzmusik ließ Fionas Gedanken einige Jahre zurück wandern. Es war 15 Jahre her, dass sie auch in einer Bar saß und Bekanntschaft mit dem Mann machte mit dem sie die letzten Jahre verbracht hatte. Sie lächelte als sie daran dachte, wie er sie das erste Mal angesprochen hatte.

 _‚_ _Verdammt, raus aus meinen Kopf.'_

Schnell schüttelte sie die Gedanken an den Axtmann ab und versuchte sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren. Der Axtmann war Geschichte und das sollte er auch bleiben. Soll der verdammte Bastard doch in der Hölle allein vor sich hin vegetieren und sich an sein nach Pisse stinkendes Haus erfreuen.

Sie nahm ihr Getränk und schüttete die brennende Flüssigkeit mit einem Mal hinunter. Ein kleiner Teil in ihr begann wirklich diesen Mistkerl zu vermissen aber diesen Teil von sich würde sie ganz schnell verdrängen. Fiona war bisher immer allein am besten zurechtgekommen und das würde sie auch weiterhin tun. Sie nahm ihre Handtasche, warf einige Scheine auf den Theresen und verließ die Bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Er hasste diese Welt! Er hasste diese Welt noch mehr als die vor 15 Jahren. Sie war laut und voll, ohne Charme und Stil. Mit finsteren Gesicht ging der Axtmann durch die Straßen von New Orleans und blickte sich missmutig um. Nie hätte er gedacht diese verdammte Stadt noch einmal zu sehen. Früher liebte er New Orleans aber das war bereits über 100 Jahre her und in der Zwischenzeit war er hier zweimal von Hexen ermordet worden.

 _‚_ _Verdammtes Schlampenpack!'_

Und das schlimmste an allen war, dass er die größte und mieseste Schlampe von allen mehr liebte als alles andere auf dieser Gott verfluchten Welt. Scheiße, er liebte dieses Miststück über alles und dennoch war der Drang sie in viele kleine Einzelteile zu zerlegen allgewärtig. Er wusste was er tun wollte und auch tun musste, er hatte ein Recht darauf. Sie hatte es schließlich versprochen…diese verlogene Hexe hatte es versprochen. Wütend ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und musste seine unbändige Wut unter Kontrolle bekommen. Nachdem er noch einige Meter gelaufen war, erblickte er einen kleinen Handwerksladen und ging ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken hinein. Er wusste genau nach was er suchen musste. Er ließ seine Augen durch den winzigen Laden schweifen und fand schließlich was er suchte.

Der steinalte Ladenbesitzer kam um die Ecke und freute sich sichtlich über Kundschaft.

„Da haben Sie aber eine gute Wahl getroffen. Das ist eine wirklich gute Axt und egal was sie damit spalten wollen, sie bekommen es in zwei Stücke. Wissen Sie junger Mann, es gibt in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr viele die noch auf die altmodische Art und Weise stehen."

Ein dunkles Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Axtmannes „Ich bevorzuge es steht's, alles mit eigener Hand zu erledigen, man weiß seine Arbeit viel mehr zu schätzen."

Wenige Minuten später verließ der Axtmann das Geschäft mit einen zufriedenen pfeifen.


	12. Wieder zurück

**Kapitel 11: Wieder zurück**

Es dämmerte schon und die Laternen erleuchteten die Straßen von New Orleans. Cordelia hatte auf Wunsch oder vielmehr auf Befehl ihrer Mutter hin alle Hexen um sich herum versammelt. Fast alle! Immer wieder sah Cordelia auf die Uhr und seufzte entnervt. Alle waren pünktlich nur Fiona glänzte mit Abwesenheit. Noch hatte sie weder Zoe noch Queenie erzählt, dass ihre Mutter heute von den Toten wiederauferstanden war und sie wusste auch selbst noch nicht richtig, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Zoe und Queenie saßen am Tisch und schauten immer wieder fragend zu Cordelia, während Eleonora mit finsteren Gesicht in einen der Sessel saß und ihre Mutter mit keinem Blick würdigte. Cordelia fragte sich, ob ihre Tochter immer noch wütend war weil sie sie auf ihr Zimmer geschickt hatte oder ob mehr dahinter steckte.

„Cordelia? Ich habe Ihnen einen Tee gemacht. Ich dachte Sie könnten ihn gebrauchen, Sie sehen sehr nachdenklich aus."

Es war Tamara, die andere junge Hexe die neben Eleonora in diesem Haus wohnte. Sie war 16 Jahre alt und hatte kurzes braunes Haar. Anders als Eleonora, machte sich Tamara nicht viel aus Äußerlichkeiten, ganz im Gegenteil sie belächelte steht's das jüngere Mädchen und ermahnte sie immer wieder, sich mehr ihren Zauberkräften zu widmen statt ihren Haaren. Vom ersten Tag an, hatte sich Tamara an Cordelia gehalten und versucht in ihr wieder eine Mutter zu finden. Ihre Eltern waren vor Jahren schon gestorben und ihre Großeltern weigerten sich eine „Missgeburt" bei sich aufzunehmen und so war Tamara als einzige der jungen Hexen in der Akademie zurück geblieben.

„Oh Tamara, das ist wirklich lieb und sehr aufmerksam von dir. Ich hatte wirklich einen harten Tag." lächelte Cordelia das Mädchen an. Sie mochte Tamara sehr. Sie war ein sehr fleißiges und wissbegieriges Mädchen und Cordelia hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Tamara ihre Kräfte sinnvoll einsetzen würde.

Eleonora beobachtete den Austausch ihrer Mutter und Tamara und verdrehte die Augen „Oh Cordelia, du bist ja so wundervoll…blablabla….und wenn du dich weit genug nach vorn beugst, dann krieche ich dir bis zum Anschlag in den Arsch." äffte Eleonora das andere Mädchen leise nach. Sie hatte eine unglaubliche Wut in ihrem Bauch und am liebsten würde sie ihre Mutter gleich hier und jetzt bloßstellen aber vor wem? Tamara war immer auf Cordelias Seite und die anderen beiden hatten vielleicht sogar geholfen ihre Kräfte zu verschließen. Hier hatte sie keine Freunde! Sehnsüchtig wartete sie auf Fiona, denn sie wusste dass sie auf ihrer Seite wäre. Grinsend sah sie auf die letzte Zigarette die sie noch übrig hatte und dachte kurz nach.

 _‚_ _Was soll's.'_

Mit einen kleines Zipp zündete die junge Hexe sich ihre Zigarette an und inhalierte den Rauch tief. Sofort spürte sie die Blicke der anderen Hexen auf sich und sie grinste nur so vor sich her.

„Eleonora? Hier ist Rauchen verboten und du bist erst 14." sagte Tamara schockiert und blickte zu Cordelia. Wieder einen Pluspunkte dachte sie sich und wartete auf Cordelias Reaktion.

„Ach ja? Ist es das? Nun, ich habe eine Überraschung für euch alle! Hier hat sich nämlich einiges geändert." Eleonora stand auf und sah ihre Mutter herausfordernd an „Ist es nicht so Mutter?"

„Genauso ist es meine Kleine!" Fionas Stimme ertönte plötzlich hinter ihnen und während auf Eleonoras Gesicht ein breites und glückliches Lächeln erschien, blickten sich Queenie und Zoe erschrocken um. Beide kannten diese Stimme aber keine hätte jemals gedacht sie noch einmal zu hören. Zeitgleich drehten sich beide um und erblickten die frühere Oberste direkt vor sich.

„Scheiße Mann, das kann doch nicht sein." schluckte Queenie und sah zu Zoe.

„Fiona?" fragte Zoe vorsichtig.

Mit einen Lächeln welches nicht gerade aufrichtig wirkte, ging Fiona an den beiden vorbei und stellte 2 Flaschen Whiskey auf den Tisch.

„Ich bin ganz gerührt wie sehr ihr euch freut mich zu sehen." sagte Fiona sarkastisch „Aber seien wir ehrlich, ich würde auch lieber meinen ersten Tag unter den Lebenden mit etwas spaßigem verbringen. Stattdessen muss ich den verdammten Mist, denn ihr alle ihr verzapft habt ausbaden."

Misstrauisch beobachtete Tamara die Frau die sie von Bildern her kannte und sie mochte sie nicht. Fiona wirkte arrogant und unsympathisch.

Fiona schien zunächst von Tamara keine Notiz zu nehmen und wandte sich mit einem Augenzwinkern an Eleonora.

„Liebes, kannst du mir bitte ein Glas holen? Ich weiß leider nicht wo deine Mutter sie weggeschlossen hat."

Eleonora nickte und holte Fiona ein Whiskeyglas aus den obersten Schrank. Mit einem kalten Blick auf ihre Mutter, gab sie Fiona das Glas „Tja, wie es aussieht, schließt meine Mutter gern mal Sachen weg. Auch welche die ihr nicht gehören!"

„Hey….kann mir mal einer sagen was hier abgeht?" fragte Queenie und sah zu Cordelia.

„Nun, wie ihr alle unschwer erkennen könnt, ist meine Mutter wieder da. Ihr werdet sicher verstehen, dass wir uns nun einig werden müssen wie alles weiter gehen soll. Ich bin die Oberste aber Fiona ist das auch, also müssen wir einen gemeinsamen Weg finden. Es gab bisher noch nie zwei Oberste gleichzeitig aber bisher ist auch noch keine Hexe nach 15 Jahren aus ihrem Grab gestiegen."

Grinsend prostete Fiona ihrer Tochter zu. Wieder eine Sache mehr, welche Fiona Goode vollbrachte hatte, die noch keine andere vor ihr zustande gebracht hatte.

„Heilige Scheiße, nicht einmal die Hölle will sie? Wie haben Sie es geschafft wegzukommen?" fragte Queenie und sah misstrauisch zu der blonden Frau.

Eleonora bemerkte das Misstrauen Fiona gegenüber und konnte er nicht verstehen. Fiona war hier um den Zirkel den richtigen Weg zu zeigen und was bekam sie dafür? Nichts als böse Blicke.

„Oh sagen wir, ich hatte ein wenig Hilfe von Baron Samedi. Du solltest von ihn gehört haben. Aber jetzt, möchte ich nicht über mich reden, sondern über den Zirkel und ich muss gleich meine liebe Tochter verbessern. Cordelia sagte einen gemeinsamen Weg finden….nun, ich habe gesehen wohin euer Weg den Zirkel geführt hat. Also machen wir jetzt folgendes…..wir machen alle nur noch das was Fiona sagt! Ist das klar?"

Lächelnd blickte sich Fiona um und sah nur fragende und ungläubige Gesichter.

„Ich bin dabei." meldete sich Eleonora „Und wenn Fiona wieder Oberste ist, bekomme ich bestimmt auch meine Kräfte wieder!"

Cordelia stockte für einen Moment der Atem „Fiona! Warum hast du ihr es gesagt? Willst du mit aller Gewalt die Zuneigung meiner Tochter an dich reißen?" schrie Cordelia ihre Mutter an.

Fiona verschluckte sich an ihrem Whiskey, denn dieses Mal war sie sich berechtigter Weise keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Verdammt Mutter, hör auf damit! Du suchst bei anderen die Schuld für deine Fehler, weil du selbst nicht sehen willst, was du falsch gemacht hast. Fiona hat mir nichts gesagt, ich habe es selbst gehört. DU hast es gesagt Mutter. Ich werde dir niemals verzeihen was du getan hast." Eleonora hatte Tränen der Wut in den Augen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten „Ich für meinen Teil bin vorläufig fertig mit dir! Du denkst immer du machst alles richtig aber sieh uns doch mal alle an! Was sind wir denn noch? Wir sollten stolz darauf sein dass wir Hexen sind aber stattdessen verstecken wir uns den ganzen Tag. Wir werden verachtet und das ist nur deine schuld!" Eleonora wandte sich ab und sah zu Fiona „Meine Unterstützung hast du Fiona und wenn die anderen ein bisschen Verstand haben, dann handeln sie so wie ich."

Fiona warf Cordelia noch einen bösen Blick zu und legte dann ihre Hand auf Eleonoras Schulter. Sie trat dicht an das Mädchen heran und flüsterte „Stell dich darauf ein, dass wir allein sind."

Traurig nickte sie Fiona zu „Das war ich immer!"


	13. Zwei Fronten bilden sich

**Kapitel 12: Zwei Fronten bilden sich**

Cordelia beobachtete ihre Mutter und ihre Tochter, das war definitiv keine gute Verbindung. Eleonora war ohnehin aufbrausend und temperamentvoll genug, der Einfluss von Fiona würde das alles noch verstärken. Schon früh bemerkte Cordelia die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Eleonora und Fiona und wollte unbedingt dagegen steuern. Eleonora dürfte nicht so werden wie Fiona! Oder war sie das schon?

„Cordelia, Sie können sich das nicht gefallen lassen! Sie sind die Oberste." Flüsterte Tamara und sah ihre Mentorin ernst an. Sie vergötterte Cordelia und würde nicht zulassen, dass diese Luxusbarbie sie vom Thron stoßen würde.

„Ich weiß Tamara, aber leider muss ich meiner Mutter in einer Sache Recht geben. Wenn sich nicht etwas ändert, dann sind wir verloren." Seufzte Cordelia und sah ihre Mutter mit Eleonora zusammen in einer Ecke stehen und flüstern. Ein Gefühl der Eifersucht keimte in ihr auf, sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben versucht die Zustimmung ihrer Mutter zubekommen und hatte es nie geschafft. Die Verbundenheit zu Eleonora tat ihr in der Seele weh.

„Vielleicht muss sich etwas ändern aber Sie können doch nicht wirklich denken, dass der Weg dieser Frau der Richtige ist oder? Ich habe eine gute Menschenkenntnis und ich sage Ihnen, Fiona Goode will nur für eine Person das Beste….für sich."

Innerlich dachte Cordelia das gleiche und sie würde Fiona mit Argusaugen beobachten, dennoch war sie eine Oberste.

„Tamara, ich muss dich doch nicht daran erinnern, dass auch Fiona eine Oberste ist und du noch eine junge Hexe. Auch wenn du sie nicht magst, wirst du sie mit dem Respekt behandeln wie es einer Obersten gebührt, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Peinlich berührt nickte Tamara „Sicher, es tut mir Leid wenn ich Respektlos war aber ich will, dass Sie wissen das ich immer auf ihrer Seite sein werde."

Lächelnd drückte Cordelia die Schulter ihrer Schülerin „Das weiß ich doch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So, der gute alte Spalding ist also immer noch da oben ja?" lachte Fiona als sie von Eleonora hörte, wie sie so viel über sie in Erfahrung bringen konnte.

„Ja, er ist echt seltsam aber in Ordnung. Ich glaube er war bis du hergekommen bist mein einziger Freund hier." Sagte Eleonora traurig, schon immer war sie ein Außenseiter in diesem Zirkel.

„Ja, er ist eine sehr loyale Gestalt. Ich bin froh dass er dir etwas für mich erzählt hat Liebes. Deine Mutter und die anderen beiden hätten mich sicher als Monster hingestellt. Aber sag mal, wer ist das Mädchen mit den Omapullover?" fragte Fiona und zeigte ohne jede Scham auf Tamara.

Eleonora verdrehte die Augen und klang genervt „Das ist Tamara, der größte Arschkriecher auf diesem Planeten. Du solltest sehen wie sie sich bei meiner Mutter einschleimt und wie sehr es meine Mutter genießt. Zum kotzen! Tamara macht immer alles richtig und setzt ihre Kräfte ja sooo sinnvoll ein. Ich hasse sie Fiona, wirklich! Immer ist sie besser als ich."

Fiona hörte die Stimmlage ihrer Enkeltochter und die Abneigung gegen das andere Mädchen war offensichtlich.

„Glaub mir meine Kleine, sie ist nur besser als du, weil du nicht im Vollbesitz deiner Kräfte bist. Du hast das Blut von zwei Obersten in den Adern und das ist mehr als alle anderen hier im Raum von sich sagen können. Zudem, ist sie nicht annährend so hübsch wie du."

Fiona nahm noch einen großen Schluck Whiskey und sah wie Eleonora anfing zu lächeln. Zweifelsohne hatte das Mädchen eine eitle Seele aber das sah Fiona nie als schlechte Eigenschaft.

„Fiona?" fragte Eleonora und sah plötzlich sehr nachdenklich aus „Wann bekomme ich meine Kräfte zurück?"

Mit ihren Fingern streichelte Fiona die Wange des Mädchens und lächelte wissend „Bald mein Liebling, sehr bald."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queenie verzog das Gesicht als sie Cordelias Tochter mit deren Mutter sah und blickte kopfschüttelnd zu Zoe.

„Das gibt Probleme…echt! Die kleine Eleonora ist schon schlimm aber Fiona noch dazu? Scheiße, wir bekommen hier echt Probleme wenn die beiden gemeinsame Sache machen."

Zoe war den ganzen Abend über sehr ruhig, ihr gingen die ganze Zeit über die Worte von Eleonora durch den Kopf.

 _‚_ _Meine Unterstützung hast du Fiona und wenn die anderen ein bisschen Verstand haben, dann handeln sie so wie ich.'_

Hatte das Mädchen vielleicht Recht? Brauchte der Zirkel wirklich eine Oberste wie Fiona? Als Cordelia Oberste wurde, dachte Zoe der Zirkel könnte keine bessere Oberste haben aber mit den Jahren wich immer mehr das Vertrauen in Cordelia. Zoe mochte Cordelia sehr und achtete sie auch und ganz ohne Zweifel war sie ein viel besserer Mensch als ihre Mutter aber war sie auch als Oberste besser? In den letzten 2 Jahren hatte sich Zoe oft gefragt, ob der Zirkel besser dran wäre mit einer Obersten wie Fiona. Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass sie wieder da war und ihnen einen neuen Weg zeigte.

„Ich weiß nicht Queenie, vielleicht brauchen wir Fiona ja wirklich." sagte Zoe zaghaft und wusste dass sie sich den Zorn ihrer Freundin zuziehen würde.

„Hast du sie noch alle Zoe? Ich meine, du kennst doch Fiona. Sie ist die mit Abstand fieseste Schlampe die ich jemals getroffen habe und da gab es echt viele. Du kannst ihr nicht vertrauen, die knipst dir ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken das Licht aus und trinkt mit ihrem neuen Schützling Champagner auf unseren Kadavern."

Sicher wusste Zoe das Fiona eiskalt war, wenn es um ihre eigenen Interessen ging, aber vielleicht waren ja ihre Interessen deren Interessen.

„Aber du musst doch auch sehen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Wir brauchen einen neuen Weg."

„Aber der neue Weg, ist nicht der von Fiona! Verdammt Zoe, was soll das?" schrie Queenie und zog alle Blicke auf sich.

Wissend grinste Fiona und flüsterte ihrer Enkeltochter zu „Vielleicht haben wir doch noch mehr Unterstützung, die kleine Zoe war schon immer ein leichtes Ziel. Zu lieb, zu gut und einfach zu dumm für diese Welt."

Fiona stellte ihr Glas ab und begab sich in die Mitte des Raumes „Also meine Lieben, ich würde ja sagen, ich freue mich das alle so zahlreich erschienen sind aber leider trifft es das nicht ganz, denn wir sind ja nur noch sechs." Sie warf einen straffenden Blick zu Cordelia und sprach dann weiter „Wie ich zu meinem großen Entsetzen feststellen musste, steht der Zirkel kurz vor seiner kompletten Auslöschung. Da jeder Dorftrottel da draußen weiß wer und was wir sind, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als uns gegen den wütenden Mob zu wehr zu setzten. Die überaus noble Idee meiner Tochter, unsere Kräfte nicht ein zusetzten um zu zeigen wie friedlich wir doch sind ist…nunja….scheiße! Wir werden unsere Kräfte einsetzten gegen dieses respektlose Volk und wir werden ihnen zeigen, was passiert wenn man sich mit Hexen anlegt. Da wir keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, um in aller Seelenruhe im Verborgenen zu leben, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als sie in Furcht vor uns leben zu lassen. Jedes Mal wenn eine von uns auf die Straße geht, sollen sie vor Ehrfurcht zittern. Und es ist mir egal ob Cordelia für einige von euch die Oberste ist, DAS ist der neue Weg und den werden wir einschlagen ob das nun einigen von euch gefällt, oder nicht!"

Fiona warf einen Blick zu Eleonora und grinste das Mädchen an.

„Und morgen, werden wir als aller erstes dafür sorgen, dass sich auch meine kleine Eleonora zu Wehr setzten kann und ihr das wieder geben, was einer Hexe zusteht."

Ein breites und glückliches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mädchens. Doch so schnell es kam, so schnell verschwand es wieder, als sie ihre Mutter plötzlich hörte.

„Fiona, es hat einen guten Grund warum sie ihre Kräfte nur beschränkt nutzen kann. Eleonora ist nicht in der Lage sie zu kontrollieren und außerdem will ich nicht, dass sie so wird wie…"

Fiona und Eleonora warfen beide zeitgleich Cordelia einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Das ich was nicht werde? Wie Fiona? Wie soll ich denn bitte werden? Wie du?" giftete Eleonora ihre Mutter an.

„Cordelia! Deine Beweggründe sind mir egal, Eleonora bekommt morgen ihre Kräfte wieder, voll und ganz und dann werde ich mich persönlich ihrer Ausbildung annehmen. Haben wir uns verstanden? Gut!"

Mit einen strengen Blick wandte sich Fiona ab und ließ eine sprachlose Cordelia zurück und eine glücklich lächelnde Eleonora.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Fiona die Treppen nach oben zu ihrem alten Schlafzimmer und war froh, dass Cordelia wenigstens die Aufmerksamkeit hatte um es für sie herrichten zu lassen. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und zog ihre Schuhe aus. Morgen würde sie sich erst einmal neu einkleiden und vielleicht die süße Eleonora mitnehmen. Fiona lächelte, sie hatte das Mädchen wirklich gern und das sollte schon was heißen. Sie streckte sich und stand auf, während sie auf dem Weg zum Bad ihr Kleid auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Plötzlich hatte Fiona das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und sie blickte sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um. Am Fenster erkannte sie die Umrisse einer Gestalt, doch sie konnte nicht erkennen wer bei ihr war, bis sie die Stimme hörte und es lief ihr kalt den Rücken herunter.

„Hallo Baby Doll."

 **So meine lieben, das nächste Kapitel wird sehr sehr rau werden :-D. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt trotzdem dabei :-***


	14. Liebe, Lust, Leidenschaft und Hass

**Kapitel 13: Liebe, Lust, Leidenschaft, Hass und vieles mehr**

Geduld war eine seiner größten Tugenden. Seit er das erste Mal ermordet wurde, hatte er gelernt geduldig zu sein. Viele Jahre hatte er allein das ein und ausgehen in der Akademie beobachtet bis 1958 ein kleines Mädchen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Die kleine Fiona war ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen und er hatte von Anfang an eine Verbindung zu ihr gespürt. Wenn er jemals eine Tochter gehabt hätte, dann hätte er sie sich genauso vorgestellt. Die Jahre vergingen und Fiona wurde erwachsen und verließ irgendwann die Akademie. Erst da bemerkte er, wie sehr er sie liebte. Die Einsamkeit breitete sich tief in ihm aus und ihm erschien alles so sinnlos. Jahr um Jahr verging und das Loch in seinem Herzen wurde immer größer, bis zu dem Tag an dem Fiona zurückkehrte. Er wollte nicht mehr warten, er wollte wieder frei sein und bei Fiona. Er wollte sie nicht länger nur im Stillen beobachten sondern sie in seinen Armen halten, sie berühren, sie spüren und sie vögeln bis sie das ganze Haus zusammen schrie. Er hatte die Schnauze voll davon, seine Erleichterung nur in seiner eigenen Hand zu finden. Und dann endlich war sein Ziel zum greifen nahe, als diese kleinen hinterhältigen Hexen ihn nach so vielen Jahren befreit hatten. Endlich konnte er bei Fiona sein und er wollte ihr alles geben was er hatte, er hätte für diese Frau die ganze Welt abgeschlachtet und doch hätte es nicht gereicht. Nie hätte es ihr gereicht, dessen wurde sich der Axtmann bewusst, als er eine Marionette von Fiona geworden war. Blind hatte er ihr vertraut und sie hatte ihn den Bestien zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Wieder wurde er von Hexen ermordet, doch dieses Mal war es anders, dieses Mal hatte er Vorkehrungen für seinen tot getroffen und war zuvor mit Papa Legba einen Deal eingegangen. Nie wieder würde er allein und einsam sein. Die Ewigkeit konnte wundervoll sein, wenn man sie mit einer Frau verbringen konnte die man liebte. Selbst wenn diese Frau das selbstsüchtigste Miststück aller Zeiten war. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatte er geglaubt, sie würde ihn wirklich lieben. Doch schnell musste der Axtmann feststellen, dass seine Seifenblase geplatzt war und er nichts weiter war, als eine weitere Spielfigur im Leben von Fiona Goode.

Sehnsüchtig wartete der Axtmann in seinem Himmel auf seine Belohnung von Papa Legba für die vielen Seelen die er ihn geopfert hatte. Das war der Deal, viele Seelen gegen eine Ewigkeit mit Fiona auf seiner Farm. Und dann endlich war es so weit, Fiona war gestorben. Jetzt würde das wahre Leben für ihn beginnen und er beschloss all das was zu Lebzeiten geschehen war zu vergessen und von vorn anzufangen. Er würde ihr sogar vergeben, dass sie wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank geführt hatte. Leider erwies sich das normale Leben mit Fiona als nicht so einfach wie erwartet. Es verging nie ein Tag, an dem ein Teil von ihm sie hätte umbringen wollen. Er wollte aus ihrer Hölle den Himmel machen und hätte alles für sie getan, was möglich war. Nein, er tat alles für sie was möglich war und doch hatte sie ihn wieder verraten und ihn allein zurück gelassen.

Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ihn so behandeln würde. Er war mit einer unglaublichen Wut zu **Miss Robichaux's** Akademie gegangen und hatte sich vorgenommen, dieses Miststück sofort wieder in die Hölle zurück zu befördern aber als er sie sah, spürte er wieder diesen Zwiespalt in seinem Herzen. Er sollte sie hassen und es sollte ihn ein Vergnügen sein, sie in viele kleine Einzelteile zu zerlegen aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Die Seite in ihm, die Fiona hasste war nicht stark genug um gegen die zu bestehen, die sie liebte. Er beobachtete wie sie ihr Kleid auszog und stellte leise seine Axt in die Ecke. Er würde seine Pläne ändern müssen. Langsam trat er aus den Schatten und lächelte mit einem Grinsen, dass er Hölle selbst entsprungen war. Der Blick in Fionas Augen, als sie seine Stimme hörte, war eine Wohltat für seine Seele.

Fiona brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was hier gerade geschah. Das war unmöglich! Wieso war er hier? Spielte ihr, ihr Verstand einen Streich? Fiona hatte geglaubt ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen und nun war er hier, direkt vor ihr und noch dazu in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Ein winzig kleiner Teil in ihr, freute sich ihn wieder zu sehen. Der Teil von ihr, den sie steht's vor der Außenwelt versteckt hielt aus Angst verletzbar zu sein, den Teil den sie für schwach und sentimental hielt, den Teil der sie lieben ließ. Schnell schob sie diesen Teil von sich in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Seele und funkelte den Mann vor sich böse an.

„Was zur Hölle willst du hier?" sagte sie mit fester und drohender Stimme.

Immer noch grinsend, kam der Axtmann dichter und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Hölle….hm, das ist ein wirklich gutes Stichwort Baby. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich dich genau dorthin zurück bringen. Du gehörst hier nicht mehr her und du weißt es. Und selbst wenn ich dir dieses eine Jahr hier lassen würde, würdest du doch wieder in die Hölle kommen."

Ein sarkastisches Lachen hallte durch das dunkle Schlafzimmer und Fiona schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf „Du? Selbst wenn DU mir dieses Jahr lassen würdest? Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Sieh dich doch an….Gott, du bist ja so armselig. Jahrelang hast du nichts getan außer heimlich, still und leise in meinen Schlafzimmer herum zu schleichen. Selbst nachdem wir tot waren und ich dich wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt habe, was du übrigens auch bist, hast du nicht von mir abgelassen und jetzt? Ha, jetzt sitzt du wieder hier und rennst mir hinterher wie ein streunender Hund. Du bist so verdammt Mitleiderregend und ich kann deinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Ich werde jetzt ins Bad gehen und wenn ich wieder komme, bist du verschwunden Freundchen." drohend zeigte sie mit den Finger auf den Axtmann und drehte sich um.

Hass, Hass, Hass ….. er verspürte so viel Hass für diese Frau und dennoch war es nicht genug um sie mit seiner Axt nieder zu streckten, egal wie sehr er es wollte. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als ihre verletzenden Worte sein Herz immer mehr in Stücke rissen.

‚ _Verfluchtes Miststück.'_

Mit einem Satz sprang er vom Bett auf und war in Windeseile hinter Fiona, er war so schnell, dass sie keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Er packte sie grob an den Schultern, drehte sie zu sich herum und drückte sie mit aller Gewalt an die Wand, wobei ihr Kopf an den Türrahmen stieß. Ein Schmerzensschrei entkam Fiona, als sie das harte Holz an ihrem Hinterkopf spürte.

„Au…..du Arschloch…lass mich los oder ich bringe dich um." schrie sie und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, doch sein Griff war so fest, dass Fiona das Gefühl hatte sie würde versuchen einen Felsen beiseite zu schieben.

„Das wirst du nicht und weißt du auch warum? Weil du gar nicht willst, dass ich verschwinde. Du willst mich bei dir haben, weil du mich liebst und das weiß ich."

Er versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen aber sie mied jede Art von Blickkontakt. Völlig unkontrolliert schüttelte sie den Kopf und versuchte noch immer sich zu befreien.

„Du Bastard sollst mich los lassen." schrie sie wieder und drückte ihren Körper gegen seinen.

„Wenn du das wirklich wolltest, dann hättest du längst einen Weg gefunden damit ich verschwinde. Los…..benutze deine Kräfte und schieß mich aus dem Fenster. Oder bring mich dazu mich selbst umzubringen, ich weiß das du das kannst. Oder schneide mir den Kopf ab wie damals diesem Monster und verschicke ihn Gott weiß wohin. Mach schon….. los…" seine Augen blickten sie gefährlich an, während er sie anschrie „Aber das wirst du nicht tun, weil du mich brauchst….ist es nicht so?" er packte sie an den Haaren und rissen ihren Kopf nach hinten, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Er presst seine Lippen hart auf ihre und drückte seinen Körper fest gegen ihren. Er zog fester an ihren Haaren, was Fiona vor Schmerz kurz aufschreien ließ und er nutze die Chance um ihr seine Zunge tief in den Mund zu schieben. Verdammte er liebte diese Frau so sehr.

Fiona spürte den festen Griff und das leichte brennen auf ihrer Kopfhaut, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, dass es unangenehm war. Ganz im Gegenteil sie genoss es in vollen Zügen.

Als er sich aus seinen Kuss zurückzog, blickte er Fiona ins Gesicht und sah ein freches und breites Grinsen. Sie blickte ihn an mit einem Ausdruck der verspielt und zur gleichen Zeit herab lassend war. Sie lachte leise, als sie begann zu sprechen „Das war bisher gar nicht so schlecht….vielleicht bist du doch nicht so eine Pussy wie ich die letzten Jahre dachte." Sie wusste sie würde ihn bis aufs Blut reizen aber genau das wollte sie und sie konnte seine Antwort kaum erwarten.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst." Knurrte er und stieß sie gegen die Kommode. Er packte sie von hinten und begann an ihren Hals zu saugen, während er hastig ihren BH öffnete.

Fiona stöhnte als sie seine großen Hände auf ihren nackten Brüsten spürte die sie mit viel Kraft massierten. Sie fühlte sich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr und sie wollte sich noch viel viel lebendiger fühlen. Sie schob ihren Hintern nach hinten und rieb gegen seine Erektion, die sie durch seine Hose spüren konnte.

Ihre Bewegungen brachten ihn fast um den Verstand und er konnte nicht mehr warten, er wollte es jetzt und er wusste, dass wenn Fiona in dieser Stimmung war, dass sie es ebenso wollte. Er drückte sie mit einer Bewegung nach unten auf die Kommode und machte sich nicht die Mühe ihr Höschen auszuziehen. Er riss einfach den Stoff von ihren schönen runden Hintern und bewunderte für einen Moment die nackte Frau vor sich. Schnell öffnete er seine Hose und hielt seinen steifen Penis in der Hand. Ohne auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zu warten, stieß er in sie und entlockte ihr einen lauten Schrei der Lust. Er fühlte sich so verdammt groß in ihr an und so verdammt gut. Fiona krallte sich mit den Händen an der Tischkante fest, während er immer fester und schneller in sie stieß. Es war grob und rau und hatte nichts Liebevolles an sich, aber genau das war es, was beide jetzt wollten. Mit seinen Händen hielt er sie an der Hüfte fest und drückte hart zu. Wahrscheinlich würde sie morgen blaue Flecke haben, aber das war ihm egal. Immer wieder rammte er seine Hüfte gegen ihren Arsch und er konnte den Drang nicht widerstehen, mit der flachen Hand ihr zwei Mal auf ihren Hintern zu klatschen, was ein freudiges Stöhnen bei Fiona hervorrief. Er wurde immer schneller mit seinen Stößen und spürte dass er bald in ihr kommen würde. Vielleicht sollte es ihm egal sein, ob sie befriedigt war, aber das war es nicht. Er wollte dass sie so hart für ihn kommt, wie nie zuvor. Er wollte sie schreien hören und das nur für ihn. Er zog sie ein Stück nach hinten, sodass er um sie herum greifen konnte und begann mit festen Druck ihre Klitoris zu reiben. Mit jeden Stoß, rieb er fester und spürte nach nur kurzer Zeit, wie sie sich um ihn zusammen zog. Sie begann laut zu keuchen und zu stöhnen, als ein phänomenaler Orgasmus über sie hinweg fegte.

Er hörte sie ihr lautes lustvolles Stöhnen, als sie wie ein Vulkan für ihn kam und das schob auch ihn über den Rand. Mit einem animalischen Stöhnen und einigen letzten tiefen Stößen, kam er tief in ihr.

 _‚_ _Verdammte Scheiße…..ich liebe sie so sehr.'_

Beide atmeten noch schwer, als er seinen Penis aus ihr heraus zog und er sein verschwitztes Gesicht mit den Handrücken abwischte. Das war gut….zu gut und fast hätte er vergessen weshalb er gekommen war. Er trat einige Schritte zurück, zog seine Hosen hoch und knöpfte sie zu.

„Das war wirklich unglaublich gut Baby Doll aber ich werde dann mal verschwinden."

Fiona erhob sich langsam und blickte auf ihre geschundenen Beckenknochen die die ganze Zeit über mit der Kommode kollidierten. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht und sie fühlte sich unglaublich gut, jedenfalls bis sie seine Worte hörte. Sie drehte sich zu ihn um und sah, dass er schon wieder komplett angezogen war.

„Was soll denn das jetzt bitte?"

Der Axtmann ging zu der Ecke, in die er seine Axt gestellt hatte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sagen wir, das war ein Abschiedsfick. Leb wohl Baby."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Fiona das Zimmer und ließ sie schockiert allein zurück.


	15. Leb wohl Baby Doll

**Kapitel 14: Leb wohl Baby Doll**

Fiona konnte nicht glauben was gerade geschehen war. Kam dieser verdammte Bastard tatsächlich nur zu ihr um sie zu vögeln und dann wie einen Putzlappen in den Müll zu werfen? Fiona hätte ihn unter normalen Umständen dafür sofort den Hals umgedreht aber sie war so geschockt, dass sie erst wieder klar denken konnte, als er schon weg war. Niemals hatte ein Mann sie so behandelt und sie fühlte eine unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen, am liebsten hätte sie ihn den Schädel eingeschlagen. Er war nichts außer ein abgehalfterter Musiker und sie war die Oberste. Wie konnte er es wagen sie so zu behandeln. Zu gegebener Zeit würde er dafür bezahlen aber nicht jetzt. Fiona stand immer noch nackt in ihrem Schlafzimmer und nahm sich eine Zigarette, ihre Hände zitterten vor Wut als sie ihre Zigarette anzündete und den Qualm tief inhalierte.

 _‚_ _Sagen wir, das war ein Abschiedsfick. Leb wohl Baby.'_

Immer noch hörte Fiona seine Worte und fühlte sich mit jede Sekunde die verging schrecklicher. Was glaubte er was sie war? Seine Hure?

 _‚_ _Du verdammter Hurensohn wirst noch bereuen mir jemals begegnet zu sein_.' dachte Fiona verbittert und schlug mit ihrer Faust gegen den Spiegel über der Kommode. Das Glas zersplitterte in viele Einzelteile und riss einige Wunden in Fionas Haut. Das Blut lief ihrer Hand hinunter und lief über ihr Handgelenk. Doch Fiona verspürte keinen Schmerz, der Schmerz und die Wut in ihrem inneren waren so groß, dass sie körperlich nichts fühlen konnte. Sie blickte auf ihre blutende Hand und entdeckte einen größeren Splitter in ihrem Handballen.

„Verdammtes Arschloch…." schrie Fiona laut in die Leere ihres Zimmers und schlug mit ihrer Hand gegen die Wand, wobei sich der Splitter tief in ihr Fleisch bohrte. Ein Schmerzendschrei entkam ihr und sie hielt ihre Hand fest an sich gedrückt. Tränen aus Schmerz, Trauer und Wut begannen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen und sie wimmerte leise „Ich bringe dich um…..dafür bringe ich dich um du scheiß Mistkerl."

Sie rutschte auf den Fußboden und schniefte leise, wie sie es schon so oft zuvor in ihrem Leben tat. Es war in Ordnung zu weinen, solange es niemand sah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spalding hatte die Szene zwischen Fiona und den Kerl mit der Axt beobachtet. Zuerst war er wie gebannt von den wilden Treiben auf der Kommode und beobachtete in vollen Zügen den nackten Körper seiner Obersten. Sie war die Frau die er liebte seit sie ein Teenager war und für die er seit Jahrzehnten steht's zu Diensten war. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er mit Fiona Goode nicht auf einer Stufe stand und dass sie in ihm immer nur einen Butler sehen würde, aber das war Spalding egal. Er dürfte ihr dienen und ihr wie sagte sie? Ihr stiller Wächter sein. Das war genug für ihn und seitdem er tot war, dürfte er sogar unbeobachtet in ihrem Schlafzimmer oder ihrem Badezimmer herumschleichen und mehr von ihr bewundern als er es sich jemals zu Lebzeiten erträumt hätte. Er saß in der Ecke und beobachtete dass vor Freude verzerrte Gesicht von Fiona als der Mann hinter ihr sie bis zum Orgasmus stieß. Dieses Bild würde Spalding niemals vergessen. Doch dann änderte sich die Szene und er musste mit ansehen, wie dieser Mann der der glücklichste Mann der Welt sein sollte, seine Fiona wie ein Häufchen Müll behandelte. Wie konnte er es wagen so mit der Obstersten zu sprechen? Spalding verschwand aus dem Zimmer, im selben Moment wie der Axtmann und blieb noch für einige Zeit hinter ihm. Das war wirklich das Beste am Geist sein, man musste sich den Leuten wirklich nur dann zeigen, wenn man es wollte.

Der Axtmann kam an der großen Treppe an und spürte plötzlich ein Tippen auf der Schulter. Fragend drehte er sich um und blickte in das hagere, ungepflegte und blasse Gesicht des Mannes, den er als Spalding kannte. Jahrelang sah er wie der langhaarige Mann Fionas Dreck weggeräumt hatte und nie einen Dank bekommen hat, ebenso wie er. Der Axtmann wusste sofort, dass Spalding ein Geist sein musste, er selbst war lange genug tot um zu wissen wer ein Geist ist und wer nicht.

„Ich kann leider nicht zulassen, dass sie ungestraft dieses Haus verlassen." sagte Spalding und blickte den kräftigeren Mann vor sich ernst an. Leider war Spalding nie ein Mann, vor dem die Leute viel Respekt hatten und der Axtmann bildete da keine Ausnahme. Normalerweise hätte der Axtmann den mageren Kerl vor sich so zusammen gefaltet, dass er in einen Briefumschlag gepasst hätte aber heute war ihm nicht danach. Er hatte gerade einen schweren Schritt in seinem Leben gemacht und noch wusste er nicht, wie er ohne Fiona existieren sollte wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Seit 70 Jahren war er jetzt bei Fiona, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und seine Stimme war tief und niedergeschlagen.

„Hör zu mein Freund, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung mit einem toten Butler zu reden also tu mir einen gefallen und lass mich in Ruhe."

Der Axtmann wollte weiter gehen, doch Spalding stellte sich ihn in den Weg.

„Das kann ich nicht! Ich kann das nicht zulassen, dass sie die Oberste so behandeln. Ich bin ein Wächter dieses Zirkels und muss ihn beschützen." sagte Spalding in aller Ruhe.

Der Axtmann hingegen lächelte nur und betrachtete den anderen Mann.

„Ein Wächter? Sie sind ein armseliges Würstchen, das sich Rüschennachthemden anzieht und mit Puppen spielt. Sie sind kein Wächter, Sie sind nur der Butler….nein nicht einmal das, Sie sind der tote Butler den niemand mehr braucht. Glauben Sie allen Ernstes das Fiona Ihnen das danken wird? Oder das sie dankbar ist, für die vielen Male wo Sie für sie den Dreck weggeräumt haben? Nein, Fiona Goode ist nur für einen Menschen dankbar und das ist sie selbst. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Rat, ersticken Sie sie in der Nacht mit einem Kopfkissen, mir fehlt leider dazu die Kraft. Und nun lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, ich will diesen verdammten Ort verlassen und nie wieder etwas davon sehen."

Der Axtmann ging die Treppe herunter und schwor sich, dieses Haus nie wieder zu betreten.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht mit Fiona Goode auf derselben Ebene bin aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen, habe ich mir das auch nie eingebildet. Ich habe akzeptiert, dass ich nicht gut genug bin." Rief Spalding die Treppe hinunter.

Lachend öffnete der Axtmann die Tür und sah noch einmal zu Spalding „Dann mein Freund, sind sie noch armseliger als ich."


	16. Stars never pay

**Kapitel 15: Stars never pay**

Der nächste Morgen war da und Eleonora erwachte mit einem breiten Lächeln. Heute war es endlich soweit, heute würde sie all ihre Kräfte zurückbekommen und dann würde sie sich endlich als richtige Hexe fühlen. Fröhlich sprang das Mädchen aus ihrem Bett und machte sich für den heutigen Tag fertig. Es würde ein großer Tag für sie werden, denn als Enkelin und Tochter von zwei Obersten würde sie ganz ohne Zweifel mit vielen Gaben gesegnet sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht war sie sogar die Nachfolgerin ihrer Mutter. Sie holte ein schwarzes Kleid aus den Schrank und legte etwas Make-Up auf. Cordelia hasste es wenn sich Eleonora schminkte und deswegen mochte das Mädchen es umso mehr. Lange genug hatte sie sich von ihrer Mutter einsperren lassen und heute war der Tag an dem damit Schluss sein sollte. Gestern hatte Fiona gesagt sie würde sich ihrer Ausbildung persönlich annehmen und Eleonora hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Zeit mit Fiona viel Spaß für sie bereithalten würde. Zufrieden betrachtete sich Eleonora im Spiegel und grinste.

„Eleonora! Du sollst zum Frühstück kommen."

Es war die Stimme von Tamara und Eleonora verdrehte die Augen, diese Kuh konnte einen schon den ganzen Morgen verderben. Mit erhobenen Kopf öffnete Eleonora die Tür und sah abschätzend zu den anderen Mädchen.

„Was? Spielst du wieder die Magd für meine Mutter. Ich möchte nicht frühstücken, also hau ab." Sagte Eleonora und wollte gerade die Tür zumachen, als Tamara ihren Fuß dazwischen stellte.

„Deine Mutter möchte aber dass du kommst! Sie ist die Oberste und nur weil du ihre Tochter bist, heißt das nicht das du alles darfst."

Ein dunkles Grinsen bildete sich auf Eleonoras Gesicht „Meine Mutter ist EINE Oberste, vielleicht hast du es schon vergessen aber Fiona ist wieder da und ich denke, ich halte mich lieber an sie. Ich komme später zum, ich will erst Fiona fragen ob sie mit mir frühstücken möchte. Alleine."

„Achja….Fiona…" Tamara sah abschätzend den Flur hinunter und schüttelte den Kopf „Kein Wunder das du diese arrogante Person so vergötterst, du bist ebenso unausstehlich. Aber ich denke die gute Fiona wird vor dem Mittag sicher nicht aus ihrem Bett kriechen. Sie hatte eine lange Nacht wie ich hören dürfte." Angeekelt schüttelte sich Tamara und sprach dann weiter „Ich bin in der Nacht wach geworden und dürfte mit anhören wie sich DEINE Oberste sich mit irgendeinen Kerl lauthals vergnügte. Frag mich bitte nicht nach Einzelheiten."

Verwundert sah Eleonora den Flur herunter zu Fionas Zimmer.

„Wirklich? Hm Respekt, dann ist sie wohl die einzige in diesem Haus die Spaß hat." Sie sah wieder zu Tamara und sah amüsiert auf und ab „Neidisch?"

Ein lautes Lachen entkam Tamara und sie trat einen Schritt weg von Eleonora „Neidisch? Auf was? Ein altes Flittchen?"

Das noch bis eben herablassende und amüsierte Gesicht von Eleonora verzog sich urplötzlich zu einer dunklen Maske und sie blickte Tamara mit einem tödlichen Blick an.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen was du sagt Tamara! Und diesen Rat gebe ich dir nur einmal. Fiona Goode ist mächtiger als du es dir jemals erträumt hast und auch viel mächtiger als meine Mutter. Was glaubst du warum sie so auf Fiona reagiert hat? Sie hat Angst um ihre Stellung hier. Und wenn meine Mutter nicht mehr Oberste ist, dann bist du auch nichts mehr. Heute will mir Fiona meine Kräfte wieder geben und dann rate ich dir eines, halte dich von mir fern sonst wirst du mein erstes Ziel sein."

Tamara trat einige Schritte zurück und sah in die kalten leeren Augen des jüngeren Mädchens. Sie mochte Eleonora nie aber heute hatte sie das erste Mal wirklich Angst vor ihr. Sie schluckte und drehte sich zum Gehen um, sie musste Cordelia von diesen Vorfall erzählen. Nicht nur weil sie von Eleonora bedroht wurde, sondern auch weil sie glaubte das Eleonora und Fiona sie aus dem Weg haben wollten.

Zufrieden mit sich lachte Eleonora und schloss wieder die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Für die nächste Zeit hätte sie sicherlich Ruhe vor Tamara und ihren scheinheiligen Standpauken. Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Fiona und seit so langer Zeit, fühlte sich Eleonora glücklich in diesem Haus. Sie glaubte schon, dass nie jemand kommen würde, der sie verstand und sie für immer ein Außenseiter bleiben würde aber dann kam ihre Großmutter und veränderte alles. Das erste Mal fühlte sich Eleonora nicht wie eine Ausgestoßene oder wie ein Sonderling. Sie war endlich jemand und fühlte sich dazu gehörig, dass würde sie nicht aufgeben. Niemals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona hatte fast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan, ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die letzte Nacht. Sie war so wütend, so verdammt wütend. Jedoch mehr auf sich selbst als auf diesen verdammten Bastard dessen Namen sie immer noch nicht kannte. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er ihr einmal sagte wie sein Name war aber sie hatte nicht wirklich zugehört. Wie konnte sie das nur zulassen? Wie konnte sie sich von ihn vögeln lassen? Nie zuvor fühlte sich Fiona so gedemütigt und sie würde ihm das heimzahlen, irgendwann und irgendwie. Sie sah in den großen Spiegel der in ihrem Bad war und machte sich fertig für den Tag. Normalerweise tat sie das in ihrem Schlafzimmer aber leider hatte sie da keinen Spiegel mehr und auch das war alles die Schuld von diesem Mistkerl.

Nachdem Fiona fertig war, begutachtete sie sich im Spiegel und lächelte. Sie hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen und doch sah sie umwerfend aus. Sie war zurückgekehrt mit voller Vitalität, im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte und im Vollbesitz ihrer Haare. Was interessierte sie noch dieser armeselige Musiker? Sie konnte jeden anderen haben. Sie fuhr noch einmal mit den Fingern durch ihr volles Haar und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Sie war etwas missmutig, dass sie das gleiche Kleid wie am Vortag tragen musste aber das sollte sie jetzt nicht stören. Bald würde sie wieder alles haben, was einer Obersten zustand. Als erstes würde sie sich neu einkleiden und die kleine Eleonora würde sie mitnehmen. Was sollte das arme Kind auch lernen als Tochter von Cordelia. Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sie an ihre Delia dachte, wieso ließ sie sich nur so gehen?

„Eleonora? Bist du schon auf?" klopfte Fiona und wartete kurz. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Mädchen öffnete die Tür.

„Hey Fiona." Lächelte das Mädchen und sah den überraschten Blick auf Fionas Gesicht.

„Oh meine Kleine, du siehst umwerfend aus, also dein Stilbewusstsein hast du von mir, ganz ohne Zweifel. Ich will einkaufen gehen und ich dachte du möchtest mich begleiten."

Eleonora war stolz über das Kompliment von Fiona und spürte das sie etwas rot wurde. Niemand sonst hatte sie jemals für ihren guten Geschmack gelobt.

„Danke Fiona. Ich würde gern mitkommen aber meine Mutter lässt mich ohne Frühstück nicht aus dem Haus." Nörgelte sie und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wer macht hier das Frühstück? Ich habe kein Personal gesehen." Fragte Fiona.

„Meist Queenie, warum?"

Fiona verzog das Gesicht und nahm Eleonoras Hand „Wir essen unterwegs etwas. Zum einen würden wir wenn Queenie das Frühstück macht nicht viel abgekommen und zum anderen denke ich sie mischt mir Gift in mein Essen."

Gemeinsam gingen beide die Treppe herunter.

„Aber Fiona, ich habe gar kein Geld bei."

Fiona hielt kurz an und sah verwundert zu ihrer Enkeltochter „Wofür?"

„Ähm, sagtest du nicht wir beide gehen shoppen?" jetzt war das Mädchen wirklich verwirrt.

„Deine Mutter hat dir wirklich nichts beigebracht oder?" dramatisch seufzte Fiona und legte eine Hand auf Eleonoras Schulter „Wichtige Leute wie wir es sind, zahlen niemals die Rechnung. Wie heißt es doch so schön _‚Stars never pay'_ "


	17. Wir sind zu verschieden

**Kapitel 16: Wir sind zu verschieden**

Cordelia lief im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, während sie nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte.

„Tamara, meinst du nicht du dramatisierst etwas? Ich weiß das meine Tochter sehr jähzornig sein kann aber so wie du sie gerade beschreibst, sollte man meinen sie wäre ein Teufel."

Tamara hatte Cordelia ausführlich über ihre morgendliche Begegnung mit Eleonora erzählt und Cordelia wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Schon seit ihrer frühen Kindheit, hatte Eleonora kaum Ähnlichkeit mit Cordelia weder Äußerlich noch von Charakter her, dafür aber zeigte sie sehr früh schon eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Fiona. Die Angst dass ihre süße kleine Tochter ein Abbild ihrer Mutter werden könnte war allgegenwärtig und heute verspürte sie diese Angst mehr denn je.

„Cordelia, wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage. Ich hatte richtig Angst vor ihr, Sie müssen etwas unternehmen und dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Fiona ihr all ihre Kräfte zurückgibt. Ich habe solche Angst um Sie und um den Zirkel. Sie sagte Wort wörtlich, wenn meine Mutter nicht mehr Oberste ist."

Mit jedem Wort zog sich Cordelias Herz mehr und mehr zusammen. War ihre Tochter wirklich dazu im Stande? Würde sie sich mit Fiona gegen sie verschwören? Nein, soweit dürfte es nie kommen.

„Wir werden das klären. Komm." Sagte Cordelia und ging gemeinsam mit Tamara zu Eleonoras Zimmer und klopfte an. Doch ihre Tochter machte nicht die Tür auf. „Eleonora? Liebes, bist du da?"

Noch einmal klopfte Cordelia doch es rührte sich nichts. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und blickte in ein leeres Zimmer.

„Vielleicht ist sie ja bei meiner Mutter, wundern würde mich das nicht." Seufzend schüttelte Cordelia den Kopf und ging zu Fionas Schlafzimmer „Mutter, ist meine Tochter bei dir? Wir müssen reden." Rief Cordelia durch die Tür, doch auch hier tat sich nichts. Ohne weiter zu warten, öffnete sie die Tür und fand auch hier nichts als ein leeres Zimmer vor. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den zerbrochenen Spiegel und die verschobene Kommode „Was ist denn hier passiert?" fragte Cordelia und sah sich um.

„Das wollen Sie nicht wissen!" sagte Tamara wissend und verzog das Gesicht.

„Was soll das heißen? Weißt du was hier los war? Es sieht aus als hätte hier drin ein Tornado gewütet."

„Kein Tornado, nur ihre Mutter mit einen Kerl. Tja, so wie es aussieht stellt die gute Fiona hier alles auf den Kopf."

Irritiert sah Cordelia zu dem Mädchen und spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Sie lief an Tamara vorbei und rannte den Flur herunter „Verdammt Mutter" stammelte sie und rief dann immer wieder Eleonora, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Sie stürmte in die Küche und fand dort nur Queenie vor.

„Queenie, hast du meine Tochter gesehen oder meine Mutter oder noch besser beide?"

„Ja aber nur kurz, die beiden Ladies haben vor 30 Minuten das Haus verlassen um einkaufen zu gehen oder so. Ich habe die beiden gehört als ich aufgestanden bin. Fiona denkt wenn ich das Essen mache, bleibt ohnehin nichts für andere übrig. Bitch, als wüsste ich nicht selbst das ich Fett bin." Queenie sah kaum auf zu Cordelia und bereitet frustriert weiter das Frühstück zu.

Cordelia spürte wie ihr Kopf anfing zu schmerzen, die Ankunft ihrer Mutter würde wirklich mehr Probleme mit sich bringen, als sie dachte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genüsslich nahm Eleonora einen Bissen von allem was sie und Fiona bestellt hatten. Eleonora fühlte sich einfach großartig, noch nie zuvor hatte sie einfach alles haben können ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden wie sie das bezahlen sollte. Das Leben mit Fiona schien so viel einfacher und spaßiger. Tatsächlich hatte sie das erste Mal seit langer langer Zeit wieder richtig Spaß. Als beide ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, kam die Kellnerin und brachte sie Rechnung. Wissend nickte Fiona dem Mädchen zu und deutete ihr an, ihre noch gebündelten Kräfte einzusetzen. Eleonora versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und sah die Kellnerin direkt an.

„Wir müssen die Rechnung nicht bezahlen." Sagte sie etwas zaghaft und beobachtete die Kellnerin, die nur das Gesicht verzog.

„Was? Was denkst du wer du bist? Das ist ja wohl eine Frechheit."

In diesen Moment wäre Eleonora am liebsten im Boden versunken, hilfesuchend sah sie zu Fiona die nur kopfschüttelnd lachte.

„Also, wer bezahlt jetzt? Du oder deine Mutter? Ich finde diese Scherze echt nicht komisch Kindchen." sagte die Kellnerin streng und sah dann zu Fiona „Ihre Tochter hat ein seltsames Benehmen."

Schon allein, dass die Frau dachte Fiona sei Eleonoras Mutter, genügte um Fiona den Tag zu erhellen. Sie drückte ihre Zigarette aus und sah die Kellnerin an.

„Sie hören nicht zu meine Gute. WIR müssen hier nicht zahlen." Eindringlich sah Fiona der anderen Frau in die Augen, die plötzlich anfing zu lächeln.

„Natürlich nicht, ich wünsche den Damen noch einen schönen Tag."

Eleonora sah bewundernd zu Fiona und seufzte dann frustriert „Ich bin eine Niete oder?"

„Oh nein Liebes, du musst nur an dir arbeiten. Zudem wissen wir beide warum deine Kräfte noch so eingeschränkt sind. Du wirst eine große Hexe werden, da bin ich mir sicher. Du hast es einfach im Blut. Das nächste Mal, musst du dich mehr auf den Geist der Leute konzentrieren, die du beeinflussen möchtest. Du musst tief in ihren Geist eindringen und sie steuern wie eine Marionette. Wir haben heute noch viele Gelegenheiten zu üben meine Kleine. Kopf hoch, du hast schließlich die beste Lehrerin die es gibt."

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Eleonoras Gesicht „Weißt du Fiona, es ist seltsam. Wir beide kennen uns erst so kurze Zeit aber dennoch verstehst du mich mehr als es meine Mutter jemals tat. Ich liebe meine Mutter auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise aber wir beide verstehen uns einfach nicht. Sie will dass ich so werde wie sie aber sie sieht nicht, dass ich so nicht bin und niemals sein werde. Ich will auch gar nicht so sein. Ich will nicht mein ganzes Leben nach Regeln und Bestimmungen leben, ich möchte das tun was ich will. Manchmal denke ich, sie hasst mich weil ich nicht so bin wie sie es sich erhofft hat."

Fiona hörte dem Mädchen aufmerksam zu und erkannte die Parallelen. Sie nahm die Hand des Mädchens in ihre und drückte sie leicht.

„Deine Mutter hasst dich nicht, es ist nur so das manchmal Mütter und Töchter zu verschieden sind um sich gegenseitig akzeptieren zu können. Glaub mir, ich weiß das."

Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden nur an und begriffen in diesem Augenblick, dass sie noch mehr verband als sie bisher vermutet hatten.


	18. Wenn die Wut das Feuer entzündet

**Kapitel 17: Wenn die Wut das Feuer entzündet**

Es war bereits Nachmittag und noch immer wusste Cordelia nicht wo ihre Mutter und ihre Tochter waren. Sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Eleonora. Cordelia liebte ihre Mutter, dass tat sie immer aber sie wusste auch was für eine Person ihre Mutter war und das sie keinen guten Einfluss auf Eleonora haben würde. Seit ihrer Geburt versuchte Cordelia ihre Tochter so zu erziehen, dass die Eigenschaften die sie von Fiona hatte nicht zu sehr zum Vorschein kamen und nun schien all das für nichts gewesen zu sein.

Alle Versuche ihre Tochter zu erreichen schlugen fehl und langsam wurde Cordelia ungehalten. Das Mädchen musste doch wissen, dass sie sich sorgen würde. Gerade als Cordelia noch einmal Eleonora anrufen wollte, vernahm sie ein lautes Lachen. Sie sah zur Tür und erblickte Fiona und ihre Tochter vollgepackt mit Tüten aus den teuersten Läden von ganz New Orleans. Beide lachten und schienen einen wirklich tollen Tag gehabt zu haben. Es kränkte Cordelia, da sie selbst nie in der Lage war ein solches freudestrahlendes Lachen in das hübsche Gesicht ihrer Tochter zu zaubern.

„Oh Fiona, das war der tollste Tag aller Zeiten. Ich hatte noch nie so viel Spaß." Lachte das Mädchen fröhlich und hielt ihre vollen Tüten in die Höhe.

„Ich hatte auch viel Spaß meine Kleine. Es war eine Wohltat für meine Seele, dass alle dachten ich sei deine Mutter." Grinste Fiona stolz und fühlte sich so jung wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Cordelia hörte das Gespräch und ihr Herz sank mit jedem Wort. Eleonora schien so stolz auf ihre Großmutter zu sein. Schnell schüttelte sie alle Gedanken ab und setzte das strengste Gesicht auf, das sie unter den Umständen zustande brachte.

„Es ist wirklich schön, dass ihr zwei euch so amüsiert habt aber ich war krank vor Sorge. Verdammt, wo seit ihr gewesen? Eleonora, ich dachte dir sei etwas passiert?" Cordelia ging auf ihre Mutter und Tochter zu und tadelte beide mit ihren Blicken.

„Hey Mama, du musst dir doch keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich bin kein Baby mehr und außerdem war Fiona bei mir. Wir hatten einen unglaublich tollen Tag." Sagte Eleonora und versuchte sich von ihrer Mutter die Stimmung nicht verhageln zu lassen.

„Ja, das ist der Grund weshalb ich besorgt war! Verdammt Mutter, warum sagst du mir nicht, wenn ihr das Haus verlasst?" Voller Unverständnis sah Cordelia ihre Mutter an.

Fiona aber verzog nur das Gesicht und schüttelte sarkastisch lachend den Kopf „Verzeihung aber ich wusste nicht, dass ich mich abmelden muss. Komm runter Cordelia, wir waren nur einkaufen. Wir haben dir sogar etwas Schönes mitgebracht. Glaub mir mein Kind, das kannst du gebrauchen. Und um Himmels Willen, wo hast du diesen grässlichen Pullover her?" Fiona prüfte mit gerümpfter Nase das Aussehen ihrer Tochter.

„Ihr habt mir etwas mitgebracht? Ich will nichts haben, was ihr beiden ergaunert habt! Ihr wollt mir doch nicht sagen, dass ihr das alles bezahlt habt." Rief Cordelia aus. 14 Jahre Erziehung durch einen Tag mit Fiona zur Nichte gemacht.

Fast gleichzeitig rollten Fiona und Eleonora die Augen.

„Eleonora, ich will das du all diese Sachen zurück gibst." Sagte Cordelia streng und sah ihre Tochter wütend an.

Völlig fassungslos sah das Mädchen seine Mutter an und ihr stiegen Tränen in ihre braunen Augen. Wieso musste sie immer so sein? Auch Fiona fand das Verhalten ihrer Tochter völlig überzogen und stellte sich hinter Eleonora.

„Geh nach oben Liebes, ich muss mit deiner Mutter reden." Sagte Fiona tröstend zu ihrer Enkeltochter.

„Nein, zuerst bringt sie all diese Sachen zurück. Ich will keine Raubzugbeute hier haben!"

Eleonora verlor nun völlig ihre Selbstbeherrschung und funkelte ihre Mutter böse an „Das werde ich nicht! Weißt du was Mutter, ich habe die Schnauze so voll von dir und deinen Moralvorstellungen. Ich wollte für dich etwas Schönes mitbringen, damit wir uns vielleicht wieder etwas näher kommen aber alles was ich mache ist in deine Augen falsch. Egal was es ist, es ist nie nach den Vorstellungen von Cordelia Goode. Ich habe eine tolle Idee, adoptiere doch deinen Liebling Tamara. Sie ist doch genau das, was du dir unter einer perfekten Tochter vorstellst oder?" Eleonora schrie ihre ganze Wut heraus und spürte wie sich ein Orkan in ihren Inneren zusammen braute.

„Ich will doch nur dein Bestes, ich bin deine Mutter und…" noch bevor Cordelia zu Ende sprechen konnte, fiel ihr Eleonora ins Wort.

„Und ich wünschte, du wärst nicht meine Mutter! Ich wünschte Fiona wäre meine Mutter!" schrei das Mädchen und rannte so schnell sie konnte die Treppen nach oben.

Cordelia war außer Stande etwas zusagen, ihr Herz war so eben in zwei Teile gebrochen. Sie spürte wie ihr schwindelig wurde und sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Ihre schlimmste Befürchtung war wahrgeworden. Es herrschte eine eisige Stille und weder Fiona noch Cordelia sprach ein Wort. Kopfschüttelnd zündete sich Fiona eine Zigarette an und warf einen strengen Blick auf ihre Tochter.

„Gut gemacht Delia!" sagte sie nur und ging in das große Gemeinschaftszimmer um sich einen Drink einzuschenken „Ich muss schon sagen, kein andere Mensch kann einen so gut wie du den Tag versauen. Du hast mir immer vorgeworfen, dass ich eine schlechte Mutter war aber du bist nicht besser als ich."

Fassungslos ging Cordelia zu ihrer Mutter und ihr fehlten fast die Worte „Ist das dein ernst? Ich will das Beste für Eleonora."

„Das ist blöde Scheiße Delia und du weißt es." Wütend drückte Fiona ihre Zigarette aus und stellte sich dicht vor ihre Tochter „Du willst nicht das Beste für Eleonora sondern für dich. Du willst dein Kind formen wie eine Statue und sie zu etwas machen, dass sie nicht ist. Deine Tochter ist nicht wie du, siehst du das nicht? Ich habe immer gesehen, das du nicht bist wie ich und ich habe das akzeptiert und auch wenn du oft eine Enttäuschung für mich gewesen bist, so habe ich nie versucht dich zu ändern."

Cordelia begann zu weinen aus Trauer und Wut, innerlich wusste sie das etwas Wahres an den Worten ihrer Mutter dran war, aber das konnte und wollte sie nicht akzeptieren.

„Eleonora ist alles was ich immer wollte und du nimmst sie mir nicht weg Fiona!" schrie Cordelia unter Tränen.

Fiona verzog nur abschätzend das Gesicht und ging an Cordelia vorbei „So wie du dich benimmst Delia, entfremdest du dir deine Tochter ganz allein, dafür ist meine Hilfe nicht erforderlich. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich muss meine neuen Sachen auspacken und Eleonora ihre bringen. In der ganzen Aufregung hat das Kind seine Tüten stehen lassen."

Fiona verließ das Zimmer und sammelte alle Tüten vom Boden auf. Gerade als sie die Treppe hoch gehen wollte, vernahm sie einen Schrei der durch das ganze Haus hallte. Sofort stürmten alle aus ihre Zimmer und Fiona und Cordelia rannten die Treppe hoch zum Schlafzimmer von Eleonora. Der bissige Geruch von Rauch lag in der Luft und als sie bei Eleonora ankamen, sahen sie die lodernden Flammen die sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer ausbreiteten.

„Ich weiß nicht wie das passiert ist!" stammelte das Mädchen und lief an ihrer Mutter vorbei in Fionas Arme „Ich…ich war so wütend und plötzlich fing alles an zu brennen."

Fiona drückte das Mädchen weg von sich und sah ihr in die Augen „Du hast das Feuer erschaffen, jetzt lösche es wieder!"

„Aber wie? Ich weiß nicht wie!" rief das Mädchen aus.

Zoe und Queenie wollten gerade anfangen das Feuer zu löschen aber Fiona schrie sie an „Nein, Eleonora kann das allein." Wieder sah sie zu Eleonora und blickte sie eindringlich an „Konzentriere dich, zeig mir das du mein Blut in deinen Adern hast!"

Eleonora schluckte heftig und drehte sich dann zu den Flammen um, sie fixierte das Feuer und verwandt all ihre Kräfte die sie hatte.

 _‚_ _Ich schaffe das…ich schaffe das…..ich mache Fiona stolz…..'_

Mit eisigen Blick starrte sie auf die Flammen und nach und nach erlosch das Feuer, bis es schließlich aus war.

Erleichtert atmeten alle auf und begannen die Schäden zu überprüfen. Queenie murmelte nur irgendetwas von kleiner Feuerteufel, als sie sich im Schlafzimmer von Eleonora umsah.

Lächelnd drehte Fiona ihre Enkeltochter zu sich und wischte ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Siehst du meine Kleine, du kannst es."

Cordelia sah den Austausch ihrer Mutter mit ihrer Tochter und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen in ihr Zimmer. Eleonora rannte du Fiona und nicht zu ihr. Weinend ließ sich Cordelia auf ihr Bett fallen und verfluchte den Tag an dem Fiona wieder zurückgekehrt war.


	19. Besuch von Papa Legba

**Kapitel 18: Besuch von Papa Legba**

Er hatte es wieder getan. Mit blutverschmierten Gesicht und kalten Augen, saß der Axtmann in einem billigen Motel Zimmer und starrte auf den zerstückelten und leblosen Körper vor ihm. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, diese junge Frau konnte nichts dafür aber sie hatte es geschafft seinen Hass auf Fiona und auch auf sich selbst zu schüren. Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Nachdem er in der Nacht zuvor Fiona verlassen hatte, wusste er nicht mehr wohin mit sich. Viele Stunden ging er durch die Straßen von New Orleans und fühlte eine Einsamkeit in seinem Herzen wie nie zuvor. Er wollte Fiona vergessen, schon zu oft hatte sie ihn verletzt. Sie war die einzige Frau in seinem Leben die er geliebt hatte und sie trat seine Liebe bei jeder Gelegenheit mit Füssen. Er wollte sich nur etwas ablenken und so traf er am nächsten Tag in einer Bar auf die junge Frau mit den blonden Haaren und den großen braunen Augen. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler sich eine Frau auszusuchen, die Fiona ähnelte aber er kam einfach nicht los von ihr. Er gab sich der Hoffnung hin, sie mit einer anderen Frau vergessen zu können aber alles wurde nur noch schlimmer. Er nahm sie mit auf sein Zimmer und von da an ging alles schief. Niemals zuvor hatte er Probleme mit seiner Potenz gehabt aber sein bestes Stück zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen auf die schöne Blonde. Je mehr sie sich anstrengte um ihn in Stimmung zu bringen umso mehr begann er innerlich zu kochen. Süß redete sie auf ihn ein und säuselte dumme Flausen wie „Das kann doch jeden Mann mal passieren". Nein, nicht ihn! Noch nie zuvor war ihm das passiert. Die Erkenntnis, dass Fiona ihn für alle anderen Frauen entmannt hatte, trieb seine Wut auf das äußerste. Wie in einem Rauschzustand, griff er nach seiner Axt und schlug auf die Frau ein. Er wusste nicht wie oft und wie lange er zugeschlagen hatte, erst als er den metallischen Geruch des Blutes vernahm, wachte er aus seiner Trance auf und betrachtete seine Tat. Etwas außer Atem ließ er seine Axt auf den Boden fallen, setzte sich in den Sessel am Fenster und schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen.

„Na da hast du ja eine schöne Schweinerei angerichtet! Was ist nur los mit dir alter Freund? Liebeskummer?" es war Papa Legba der nicht zufrieden auf die Leiche der jungen Frau schaute „Du hast es also wirklich nicht geschafft Fiona zurück in die Hölle zu schicken? Du bist ein Volltrottel, mein Freund. Du sitzt hier und schlachtest eine unbedeutende kleine Schlampe und bemitleidest dich selbst, während Fiona fröhlich in der Stadt einen Einkaufsbummel mit ihren Klon macht. Von einem Mann, der sich als Axtmann bezeichnet, hätte ich mehr erwartet."

Voller Zorn blickte er auf den Voodoo Gott, der voller Sarkasmus und Hohn zu ihm sprach.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Legba! Ich habe es versucht aber ich konnte es nicht. Soll diese verfluchte Schlampe doch machen was sie will. Ich brauche sie nicht."

Ein dröhnendes Lachen schallte durch den kleinen Raum und Papa Legba trat über die Leiche um sich auf den anderen Sessel zu setzten „Sag das noch ein paar Mal, vielleicht glaubst du es dann selbst. Hör mal zu mein Freund, wir beide hatten einen Deal."

Der Axtmann war nicht in der Stimmung jetzt über Fiona zu sprechen, er wollte sie vergessen….einfach vergessen.

„Ja, der Deal sagt ich bin da wo Fiona ist. Also jetzt lass mich zufrieden."

„Nur Dummerweise, ist sie nicht hier! Wie schwer kann es sein, einer Frau den Schädel einzuschlagen die einen immer wieder in die Eier tritt?"

Rasend vor Wut sprang der Axtmann auf und stellte sich mit hasserfüllten Blick vor Legba „Du weißt doch gar nichts! Wenn du so scharf auf ihre verdammte schwarze Seele bist, dann hol du sie dir doch!"

Legba stand auf und begab sich auf Augenhöhe mit den anderen Mann „Das würde ich vielleicht sogar tun aber zum einen ist sie deine ‚Freundin' und zum anderen steht sie unter Samedis Schutz für ein ganzes Jahr. Mit dem Baron lege ich mich nicht an, also du siehst mir sind die Hände gebunden. Ich würde ja sagen, wir warten einfach dieses eine Jahr ab und dann ist sie ohnehin wieder in der Hölle aber leider bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Wie es scheint, hat die gute Fiona doch ein klitzekleines Herz. So wie sie sich um ihre Enkeltochter kümmert, könnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Samedi ihr ein Ticket aus der Hölle spendiert."

Der Axtmann wurde hellhörig und sah Legba fragend an „Moment, Fiona hat eine Enkeltochter?"

„Ja, die Kleine ist das Ebenbild ihrer Großmutter. Schön, Intelligent und ein absolut hochnäsiges Ekelpacket. Naja, wie dem auch sei, ich an deiner Stelle würde zu sehen, dass ich Fiona so schnell wie möglich beseitige. Denn auch wenn du es abstreitest, sie ist die Einzige für dich in deinen freudlosen einsamen Leben. Sie ist dein Leben, mein Freund. Auch wenn ich dich um deine Wahl nicht gerade beneide. Denk daran, die Ewigkeit mit ihr oder ein einsames, erbärmliches und impotentes Leben allein. Du hast die Wahl!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Legba und ließ den Axtmann allein zurück. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Nie zuvor war er so ratlos gewesen. Legba hatte Recht, sie war die Einzige für ihn aber was würde es ihm bringen? Die Ewigkeit mit einer Frau zu verbringen, die seine Liebe nie erwidern würde. Hatte sie seine Liebe überhaupt jemals erwidert? Er dachte an die vielen Momente zurück, damals vor 15 Jahren als er sie in einer Bar gefunden hatte. Nie würde er dieses Lächeln vergessen, sie lächelte ihn an. War das alles nur gespielt? Wie oft hatten sie mit einander geschlafen und sich geküsst, hatte sie wirklich nie etwas gefühlt? Er wusste nicht was es war, aber er wusste er hatte die Liebe in ihren Augen gesehen. Er wollte sie wiedersehen und er würde sie wieder sehen. Ein Teil von ihr liebte ihn, es musste einfach so sein.


	20. Frauengespräche Teil 1

**Kapitel 19: Frauengespräche Teil 1**

Die Sonne war untergegangen und Fiona saß zusammen mit Eleonora in ihrem Zimmer. Noch immer war die junge Hexe schockiert, nie zuvor hatte sie es geschafft eine solche Kraft freizusetzten. Auf der einen Seite war sie Stolz, dass sie endlich einmal ihre Kräfte nutzen konnte aber auf der anderen Seite, war sie enttäuscht, dass es so unkontrolliert geschehen war. Fiona machte ihr Mut indem sie sagte, dass es normal sei da sie bisher ja noch nie wirklich lernen konnte ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren.

Nachdem was heute geschehen war, war sich Fiona sicher, dass Cordelia ihr nicht helfen würde die Kräfte von Eleonora wieder frei zusetzten. Ebenso wie die anderen Hexen, die Eleonora straffend ansahen. Es machte Fiona wütend, wie konnten sie es wagen das Mädchen zu verurteilen wo sie alle doch selbst Schuld waren? Hätte Eleonora früher lernen können ihre Macht einzuschätzen, wäre das auch nicht passiert. Aber vielleicht würde sie weder Cordelia brauchen, noch eine andere Hexe. Sie war trotzdem die Oberste, auch wenn nicht die Einzige und sie würde es auch allein schaffen. Nachdem was Fiona heute gesehen hatte, begann die Blockade die Cordelia errichtet hatte langsam zu bröckeln und wenn sie sich Eleonora genug annehmen würde, würde der Bann von ganz allein gebrochen werden.

„Du musst dich genau konzentrieren. Du hast diese Kraft in dir und ich habe gesehen, dass du sie beherrschen kannst. Jetzt sieh auf die Kerze und entzünde sie aber bitte nur die Kerze."

Fiona stand hinter Eleonora, die auf einem Stuhl saß. Das Mädchen fixierte den Docht der Kerze mit ihren Blick und versuchte sie zu entzünden aber es wollte einfach nicht noch einmal funktionieren. Es vergingen einige Minuten und noch immer geschah nichts. Langsam wurde Eleonora ungeduldig und wurde wütend auf sich selbst. Wütend über ihre eigene Unfähigkeit.

‚ _Ich bin eine Versagerin.'_

Voller Wut schlug sie mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch und plötzlich, wie von allein begann das Licht der Kerze zu leuchten. Mit großen staunenden Augen blickte das Mädchen auf die flackernde Kerze und drehte sich fragend zu Fiona, die sie grinsend ansah.

„Sieh mich nicht so an Kleines, dass warst du! Ich wusste doch du kannst es, offenbar ist dein Temperament noch der Schlüssel zu deiner Kraft aber keine Sorge, dass bekommen wir auch noch hin. Das hast du gut gemacht und nun lösche die Flamme wieder."

Eleonora hatte nun ein fröhliches Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht und sie widmete sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe. Die Flamme wieder zum Erlöschen zu bringen war definitiv einfacher als sie zu entzünden. Es war fast, als wäre die Flamme ein Teil von ihr und sobald sich ihr Gemüt beruhigte, starb auch das Feuer. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden, war die Flamme aus und Eleonora atmete tief durch.

„Sehr gut, du wirst sehen bald hast du die Pyrokinese unter Kontrolle und damit beherrscht du schon eines der sieben Wunder. Das reicht für heute."

Eleonora folgte Fiona durch den Raum und sah sie erwartungsvoll an „Meinst du, dass ich eines Tages alle sieben Wunder beherrschen werde? Ich meine, wäre es möglich das ich die nächste Oberste werde?"

Fiona machte sich eine Zigarette an und sah die junge Hexe genau an. Eleonora glich ihr in so vielen Belangen.

„Möglich ist es, man kann nie vorher sagen wer die nächste Oberste wird. Sie entwickelt sich mit den Jahren. Deine Mutter wurde mit 34 Jahren Oberste und ich schon mit 20. Die Zeit wird es zeigen aber durch deine Adern fließt das Blut von zwei Obersten und so denke ich, dass es schon möglich ist, dass du die nächste Oberste wirst. Aber dir muss auch klar sein meine Kleine, dass wenn die neue Oberste heranreift, dass es das Ende der amtierenden Obersten ist. Erst wenn die frühere Oberste stirbt, geht die ganze Kraft in die Neue über. Die Kraft von Anna-Lee ging in mich über und meine Kraft in die deiner Mutter. Aber bis es soweit ist, werden noch Jahre vergehen. Mach dir jetzt darüber keine Gedanken und konzentriere dich auf die Ausarbeitung der Pyrokinese."

Die Worte von Fiona brachten Eleonora ins Grübeln, sie hatte sich so oft vorgestellt die nächste Oberste zu sein und hatte dabei nie daran gedacht, dass es auch das Ende ihre Mutter sein würde. Sicher gab es viel böses Blut zwischen Mutter und Tochter aber dennoch liebte Eleonora ihre Mutter. Eleonora setzte sich wieder in einen der Stühle und blickte sich in dem großen Zimmer von Fiona um, sie liebte dieses Zimmer. Es war so glamourös, es war das Zimmer einer Königin…das Zimmer einer Obersten. Ihr Blick fiel auf den kaputten Spiegel, von dem nicht mehr übrig war als der Rahmen.

„Fiona, was ist mit dem schönen Spiegel passiert?"

Fiona folgte den Blicken ihrer Enkeltochter und dachte wieder an die letzte Nacht. Sie hatte nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis ihrer 14 Jährigen Enkeltochter von ihren Sexabenteuern zu erzählen.

„Ach das! Sagen wir, wenn ich in schlechter Stimmung bin geht des Öfteren mal was zu Bruch." Sie zog an ihrer Zigarette und setzte sich neben Eleonora.

„Warst du wütend auf den Mann der gestern hier war?" fragte das Mädchen völlig unverblümt und sah Fiona an.

„Was? Woher weißt du davon?" Fiona wollte sicher nicht, dass jemand von den gestrigen Abend erfuhr. Undenkbar, dass jemals jemand herausfand wie sehr er sie Gedemütigt hatte.

„Tamara sagte dass du Besuch von einem Mann hattest aber sie wusste nicht wer es war. Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Freund hast."

Fast hätte Fiona gelacht. Freund?

„Hör zu meine Kleine, es ist mir egal was diese Tamara erzählt hat aber mein Privatleben ist meine Angelegenheit und nur meine, ist das klar? Und abgesehen davon, ist diese nichtsnutzige, elende, untalentierte und armselige Saxofon Spieler sicher nicht mein Freund. Er ist eine verdammte Krankheit die man einfach nicht loswird. Ich kenne nicht einmal seinen Namen."

Während Fiona sprach, wurde ihre Stimme immer höher und Eleonora erkannte, dass sie wohl oder übel einen Nerv bei Fiona getroffen hatte. Fionas Aussagen über ihn, ließen aber darauf schließen, dass sie diesen Mann schon eine ganze Weile kennen musste.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht einmischen. Ich dachte nur…naja….ich würde gern noch mehr über dich erfahren. Nicht nur als Hexe sondern auch als….ach ich weiß auch nicht wie ich es sagen soll aber ich habe keine Freunde und niemanden mit dem ich reden kann. Ich dachte wir beiden könnten auch über…naja…private Sachen reden, wie Freunde es normalerweise tun." Nervös spielte Eleonora mit ihren Fingern und verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmollenden Grimasse.

Fiona erkannte, wie einsam das Mädchen sein musste. Es war tragisch, sie war eine so junge Person und trotz der anderen Hexen hier im Haus war sie ganz allein.

„Private Sachen? Du meist sowas wie Frauengespräche? Ich fürchte ich muss dir sagen, dass ich nicht gut in sowas bin. Frag deine Mutter! Als ich sie damals über bestimmte Dinge Aufklären musste, hatte sie Wochenlang Alpträume."

Eleonora grinste Fiona verräterisch an und nahm sich eine von ihren Zigaretten „Ich bin aber nicht wie meine Mutter und die Zeit der Aufklärung ist lange vorbei."

„Das stimmt allerdings." lachte Fiona und ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen. Sie schloss die Augen und grinste „Also, was willst du wissen?"

Vielleicht war es seltsam, sich einem so jungen Mädchen anzuvertrauen aber nie zuvor kannte Fiona einen Menschen der ihr so glich wie ihre Enkeltochter.

Freudestrahlend setzte sich Eleonora aufrecht hin und sah die ältere Frau an „Woher kennst du den Kerl, der letzte Nacht hier war?"

„Oh Gott, warum müssen wir über ihn reden? Ich habe die letzten Jahre in der Hölle neben diesen Bastard verbracht. Kannst du dir vorstellen 15 Jahre immer nur das gleiche dumme grinsende Gesicht zu sehen?"

„Warte….zu der Frage warum du in der Hölle warst und wie die Hölle aussieht komme ich gleich, was mich gerade mehr interessiert ist, wie kann man 15 Jahre mit einem Kerl zusammen irgendwo sein und dann nicht seinen Namen wissen? Und wieso ist der jetzt hier?"

Fiona blickte in das verwirrte Gesicht der jungen Hexe und seufzte.

„Das ist eine lange lange Geschichte Liebes. Willst du sie wirklich hören?" fragte Fiona obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Unbedingt! Also, wer ist er?" sagte Eleonora und sah Fiona erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie gesagt, ich kenne seinen Namen nicht. Die Welt kennt ihn nur als den Axtmann! Er ist…." Fiona wurde von Eleonora unterbrochen, die wild mit ihren Händen in der Luft herum wirbelte.

„Warte mal, du nennst einen Mann den du solange kennst und mit dem du, wie ich gehört habe schläfst tatsächlich Axtmann?"

Fiona musste über das verstörte Gesicht ihrer Enkeltochter lachen und schüttelte den Kopf „Soll ich dir nun die Geschichte erzählen oder nicht?"

Nervös rutschte das Mädchen in ihrem Sessel hin und her, mehr als alles andere wollte sie diese Geschichte jetzt hören „Ok, ich bin jetzt ruhig. Also?"

Und das erste Mal, begann Fiona zu erzählen wie sie auf den Mann traf, dessen Name sie bis heute tatsächlich nicht kannte.


	21. Frauengespräche Teil 2

**Kapitel 20: Frauengespräche Teil 2**

Fiona nahm einen großen Schluck vom ihrem Drink und seufzte auf. Es war schon seltsam, ausgerechnet einen so jungen Mädchen ihre Liebesgeschichte mit dem Axtmann zu erzählen. Fiona sah in die großen braunen Augen ihrer Enkelin und sah das erwartungsvolle Gesicht des Mädchens. Sie hatte ein wirklich aufregendes Leben geführt und hatte im Laufe der Jahre unzählige Menschen getroffen, aber keinen einzigen fühlte sie sich so verbunden wie Eleonora. Viele Menschen, auch ihre eigene Tochter, sahen in ihr nur das kalte-berechnende-Miststück, was ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ihre Ziele verfolgte. Eleonora hingegen sah viel mehr in ihr. Seit ihrer Ankunft hier, war Fiona wie so oft auf Missbilligung und Ablehnung gestoßen. Alle sahen sie mit einen Blick der Misstrauen und Furcht verriet an. Alle, bis auf Eleonora. Nie hatte Fiona Furcht oder Ablehnung in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie fühlte sich dem Mädchen näher als ihrer eigenen Tochter und das obwohl sie Eleonora erst so kurze Zeit kannte. Fiona drückte ihre Zigarette aus und lehnte sich zurück.

„Also, wo soll ich am besten beginnen?" Fiona überlegte kurz, eigentlich begann ihre Geschichte schon viel früher, noch bevor Fiona wusste, dass es den Axtmann überhaupt gab „Ich selbst habe ihn vor 15 Jahren kennen gelernt, nur wenige Woche vor meinem Tod aber trotzdem haben wir beide eine viel längere gemeinsame Geschichte. Ich kam hierher als ich acht Jahre alt war, damals war die Akademie noch ein Ort an dem viele Hexen lebten. Ich war eine der jüngsten Hexen und wie das oft ist, versuchten uns die älteren in die Schranken zu weisen. Die schlimmste von allen war eine junge Hexe namens Helen, ich habe sie gehasst. Sie war ein widerliches Miststück, was sich einen Spaß daraus machte die jüngeren Hexen zu demütigen. Alle ließen sich ihre Schikanen gefallen, alle außer ich. Eines Morgens beim Frühstück, gerieten wir beide in einen Streit weil ich nicht wie eine verdammte Marionette nach ihren Regeln spielen wollte. Sie griff mich an und ich fiel hin, ich habe mir den Kopf gestoßen aber das war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem was Helen passiert ist. Als sie sich umdrehte, fiel ein großes Regal direkt auf sie und brach ihr das Rückgrat. Alle dachten jahrelang das ich das gewesen bin aber Anne-Lee, die frühere Oberste nahm mich in Schutz weil sie nicht glaubte das eine so junge Hexe wie ich es war, schon über solche Macht verfügen würde. Sie hatte Recht, denn ich war das nicht. Im Laufe der Jahre, gab es einige Zwischenfälle, die mir unliebsame Personen von Hals geschafft haben. Egal welche Art von Unfall geschehen war, nie konnten sich diese Vorfälle aufklären lassen. Es geschah einfach wie von Geisterhand. Nie wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass ein Geist seine schützende Hand auf mich hatte. Als ich Oberste wurde und die Akademie verließ, verblassten all diese Erinnerungen mehr und mehr und irgendwann, habe ich es ganz vergessen."

Gespannt hörte Eleonora zu und ahnte schon fast auf was Fiona hinaus wollte. Sie nahm sich noch eine Zigarette, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Blick von Fiona abzuwenden.

„Kurz bevor ich die Diagnose bekam, dass ich Krebs hatte kehrte ich hierher zurück. Es war damals eine schwere Zeit für den Zirkel, nicht ganz so katastrophal wie jetzt aber schlimm genug. Eines Abends saß ich allein in einer Bar und ein unbekannter Mann setzte sich neben mich. Er war Saxophonist oder jedenfalls dachte ich, er sei nur ein kleiner Barmusiker. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich, meine Therapie hatte gerade begonnen und ich war verzweifelt und frustriert. Ich denke…ich denke ich war einfach froh, dass jemand für mich da war. Tja, wie das so ist, wenn man einen Fremden Mann in einer Bar kennen lernt, bin ich mit zu ihm gegangen und wir verbrachten die Nacht zusammen. Ich wusste da immer noch nicht, wer und was er war. Aber dann, erzählte er mir, wie er schon seit Jahrzehnten hinter mir her spuckt und ich wurde so wütend. Ich verließ ihn und wollte nicht mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Er war ja nicht einmal ein richtiger Mensch, jedenfalls nicht mehr."

Für einen Moment wurde Fiona still und sie spürte plötzlich in sich ein seltsames Gefühl. Ein Gefühl was sie hasste und was sie seit ihres Lebens bei Seite geschoben hatte. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Martini und erzählte dann weiter. Sie selbst hätte es nie für möglich gehalten aber über ihre Vergangenheit zu reden fiel ihr leichter als sie dachte.

„Weißt du Kleines, ich war nie ein Mensch der viel Wert auf die Gesellschaft von anderen gelegt hat. Die meisten Menschen begannen mich schnell zu langweilen und ich war froh, dass ich ihre dummen Gesichter nicht mehr ertragen musste. Aber ich war an einen Punkt in meinen Leben angekommen, an dem ich nicht mehr allein sein wollte. Ich spürte wie ich Tag für Tag kränker und schwächer wurde und ich wollte wohl einfach nicht allein sterben. Ich ging zurück zu ihm und eigentlich war es eine wirklich schöne Zeit. Er war einfach da, als niemand sonst da war. Dieser verliebte Blödmann hätte wirklich alles für mich getan. Aber dann….dann wurde mir klar, dass er etwas in mir sah, was ich nicht war. Ich wollte meine alte Kraft wieder erlangen und meine Position als Oberste behalten, ich wollte auf dem Thron bleiben. Er aber wollte ein anderes Leben, ein Leben wie ganz normale Menschen in einer versifften kleinen Hütte. Er faselte ständig etwas von angeln und jagen. Ich wollte nicht so leben, ich wollte jemand sein. Ich hatte schon immer ein ausgeprägtes Geltungsbedürfnis. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann hatte ein Teil von mir wirklich begonnen sich mir seiner wahnwitzigen Idee anzufreunden und das konnte ich nicht zu lassen. Ich wusste, wenn ich mein Ziel erreichen wollte, dann musste er weg. Hätte ich damals gewusst, wer die nächste Oberste wird, dann hätte ich ihn vielleicht auch nicht geopfert aber mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb war einfach stärker, ganz gleich ob ich etwas für ihn empfunden hatte oder nicht. Jedenfalls wurde er von den anderen Hexen hier wieder ins Reich der Toten befördert. Ich selbst, starb nur kurze Zeit nahm ihm und plötzlich fand ich mich in der Hölle wieder. In meiner Hölle….zusammen mit ihm. Ich sollte an seiner Seite den Rest der Ewigkeit in diesem nach Pisse stinkenden Haus leben."

Eleonora sah Fiona verwundert an. Das war also die Hölle? Eine Hütte? Eleonora selbst konnte nicht sagen, dass sie diese Art zu leben genießen würde aber nach der Meinung des jungen Mädchens, gab es sicherlich schlimmere Orte.

Das Mädchen hatte Mühe sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Sie fand die ganze Geschichte ziemlich romantisch, wenn man mal außer Acht ließe das es um einen Typ ging, der sich Axtmann nannte.

„Und wieso nennt er sich Axtmann? Ich meine, dass muss doch einen Grund haben."

Fiona grinste das Mädchen leicht an und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Oh ja, es hat einen Grund. Kennst du die Geschichten vom Axtmann von New Orleans? Es gab in den Jahren von 1911 bis 1919 in unregelmäßigen Abständen Mordserien hier und alle Opfer wurden mit einer Axt erschlagen. Der Axtmann wurde nie gefasst und das hat einen Grund. Er wurde 1919 hier in der Akademie von den Hexen ermordet und seitdem war sein Geist hier gefangen. Er war fast 100 Jahre hier gefangen, bis ihm die liebe süße kleine Zoe befreit hat."

Schockiert sah Eleonora die ältere Frau an „Willst du damit sagen, dass dein Freund der Axtmörder von New Orleans ist? Oh mein Gott Fiona, das ist….ich weiß nicht, mir fallen gerade keine Wörter ein. Du bist mir einem Serienmörder zusammen? Wieso? Du könntest doch sicher jeden haben."

Fiona lächelte geschmeichelt.

„Zum ersten, er ist nicht mein Freund! Und zum anderen, ist er….."

Fiona brach mitten im Satz ab und gerät ins Grübeln. Sie hatte im Laufe der Jahre viele Männer gehabt, drei davon hatte sie geheiratet und dennoch, verstand sie kein anderer Mann so wie der Axtmann. Auch wenn Fiona gegen diese Gedanken ankämpfte, wusste sie, dass niemals zuvor ein Mann so für sie da gewesen war, wie er es war. Er stand ihr bei, selbst als sie krank war. Nachdenklich blickte Fiona nach unten, was von Eleonora nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Fiona? Was wolltest du sagen?"

Fiona schüttelte die Gedanken an den Axtmann ab und sah wieder zu ihrer Enkeltochter.

„Ach nichts, er ist jetzt weg und damit hat sich das Thema erledigt. Ich denke, du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen. Der Tag war für dich sicherlich anstrengend."

Eleonora zog die Augenbrauen hoch, es war noch nicht wirklich spät und sie war nicht überanstrengt aber sie wusste, dass Fiona anscheinend etwas Zeit für sich brauchen würde. Sie nickte und stand auf.

„Sicher. Danke Fiona, für alles heute. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du wieder hier bist."

Sie schenkte Fiona ein aufrichtiges lächeln und ging zur Tür, doch bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Wenn du mich fragst, muss er dich sehr lieben."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Eleonora und ließ Fiona allein zurück.


	22. Der gleiche Ort, eine andere Zeit

**Kapitel 21: Der gleiche Ort, eine andere Zeit**

Fiona wusste nicht warum sie hier her gekommen war. Etwas in ihr hatte sie wie magisch an diesen Ort gezogen. Nach dem Gespräch mit Eleonora, fand Fiona einfach keine Ruhe. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ihre ganze Vergangenheit sie einholte und mit ihr zusammen, alle alten Empfindungen die sie vergessen wollte. Und nun saß sie hier, in der gleichen kleinen Bar wie vor 15 Jahren. In der Bar, in der sie auf den Axtmann traf und es war alles noch genau wie damals. Die Einrichtung, der Geruch, die Musik…..es war wie ein Déjà-vu. Fiona musste über sich selbst lachen, als sie feststellte, dass sie sogar auf den gleichen Platz saß wie damals. Warum tat sie das? Warum versuchte sie sich die erste Begegnung mit dem Axtmann noch einmal so lebhaft ins Gedächtnis zu rufen? Sie wusste sie sollte nicht hier sein, nicht in dieser Bar. New Orleans hatte unzählige Bars und ausgerechnet hierher kam sie. Gedankenverloren nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Martini und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um den Klang der Musik zu lauschen.

Schon seit einigen Stunden saß der Axtmann in einer dunkeln Ecke und beobachtet die Gäste. Er hasste sie alle, er konnte ihre fröhlichen Gesichter nicht ertragen. Wieso war er überhaupt hier her gekommen? Wieso war er nach allem was geschehen war, wieder in diese Bar gegangen. Wollte er sich wirklich selbst noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen? Vor 15 Jahren, als er hier Fiona traf, dachte er dass er nun endlich das Glück in seinem dunklen Leben gefunden hatte. Und auch wenn es den Anschein hatte, dass er und Fiona eine glückliche Zukunft hätten haben können, so kam alles doch ganz anders. Er liebte sie, er liebte sie über alles und doch hatte es nicht gereicht. Aus seiner dunklen Ecke, hörte er das Gespräch eines Ehepaares die ihren zehnten Hochzeitstag planten. Sie sahen sich mit verliebten Augen an und lächelten wie zwei dumme verliebte Teenager. Er spürte einen unbändigen Hass auf diese Leute, weil sie das Glück hatten, welches ihm immer verwehr geblieben war. Am liebsten hätte er ihnen ihre verdammten Köpfe eingeschlagen.

 _‚_ _Zur Hölle mit euch allen.'_

Er trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Scotch und war drauf und dran die Bar zu verlassen. Aber wohin sollte er nun gehen? Es gab in dieser Welt nichts mehr für ihn. Nichts und niemanden. Gerade als er den letzten Schluck seines Getränks herunter geschluckt hatte, fiel sein Blick zur Tür. Im ersten Moment dachte er, sein Verstand würde ihn einen Streich spielen. Es musste einfach so sein, warum sollte Fiona hierher kommen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte noch einmal in ihre Richtung. Es war keine Einbildung, Fiona war wirklich hier. In dem Moment als Fiona die Bar betrat, hörten für ihn alle anderen Menschen auf zu existieren und er hatte nur noch Augen für sie. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete wie sie zur Bar ging. Sie war so wunderschön und für einen Moment hätte er fast vergessen wie wütend er auf sie war. Warum war sie hier? Warum hatte sie sich von allen Bars von New Orleans ausgerechnet diese ausgesucht? Dafür konnte es nur eine Erklärung geben und er wollte sich einfach der Hoffnung hingeben, dass sie wegen ihm gekommen war. Er wusste, dass Fiona keine gewöhnliche Frau war und das sie niemals ihre Gefühle nach außen hin zeigen würde, aber er hatte nie aufgehört zu glauben, dass ein Teil von ihr, auch wenn es nur ein winzig kleiner Teil war, ihn wirklich liebte.

Langsam stand er auf, ging auf die Bar zu und setzte sich neben sie. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien ihn bis dahin noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Guten Abend schöne Frau."

Fiona spürte das neben sie jemand Platz nahm, aber sie machte sich nicht die Mühe die Augen zu öffnen. Sie wollte einfach allein sein und weiterhin den Klang der Jazzmusik lauschen. Doch plötzlich vernahm sie eine Stimme und sie wusste nur allzu gut wem diese Stimme gehörte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte zu dem Mann neben ihr, der sie mit einen seltsamen Lächeln ansah. Sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, ihn hier heute Abend wieder zu sehen und für einen Moment wusste sie nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Es war wirklich genau wie damals und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie ihn erblickte. Aber Fiona war nie eine Frau gewesen, die nach ihrem Herzen handelte und das wollte sie auch niemals sein. Der Teil von ihr, der ihn hasste und ihn für die Demütigung sie einfach verlassen zuhaben umbringen wollte, bekam wieder die Oberhand. Sie wendete den Blick von ihn ab und blickte auf ihren Martini.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie ohne jegliche Art von Emotionen in ihrer Stimme.

„Nun, ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen. Aber ich weiß du würdest mich anlügen, weil du dir nicht einmal selbst die Wahrheit eingestehen kannst. Ich weiß warum ich hier bin und ich weiß auch, warum du hier bist." Ernst sah er Fiona an und wusste, dass sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete „Du bist aus den gleichen Grund wie ich hier und versuche nicht es abzustreiten. Du bist hier, weil du gehofft hast mich zu sehen, ist es nicht so?"

Mit jedem Wort was er sagte, wurde Fiona wütender und das aus einem einfachen Grund, er hatte Recht.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, der einzige Grund warum ich hier bin, ist der das es hier schon immer die besten Martinis gab." Trotzig sah Fiona nach vorn und würdigte den Axtmann mit keinen Blick. Erst als er anfing zu lachen, drehte sich Fiona zur Seite.

„Und ich dachte immer, ich mache die besten Martinis. Genial….ja, ich glaube du hast das Wort genial benutzt. Um genau zu sein, hast du gesagt ‚Du machst einen genialen Martini, Mister'"

Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf Fionas Lippen, als sie an den Tag zurück dachte, als sie einen gesamten Hexenjägerclan das Licht ausgeblasen hatten. Noch immer sah sie, wie er seine Axt in die Körper ihre Erzfeinde schlug. Sein Blutverschmiertes Gesicht, was sie voller Stolz und Hingabe ansah. Sie war an diesen Tag unglaublich stolz gewesen. Es gab viele Männer in ihrem Leben, die die klischeehafte Aussage ‚Ich würde für dich töten' in den Mund nahmen, der Axtmann hingegen sagte es nicht nur einfach….er tat es. Auf ihren Wunsch hin, hatte er einfach so einen ganzen Haufen Männer abgeschlachtet, die er nicht einmal kannte.

Fiona schüttelte den Kopf und lachte „Eines muss ich sagen, du warst an diesen Abend in Höchstform."

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen bildete sich auf den Gesicht des Axtmannes und er legte seine Hand auf Fionas Oberschenkel „Ich bin öfter in Höchstform."

Sie spürte seine große warme Hand auf ihrem Schenkel und biss sich für einen Moment nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. Warum eigentlich nicht? Sie lehnte sich zu ihn nach vorn und sah ihn herausfordernd an „Beweis es!"


	23. Es ist Schicksal Baby Doll

**Kapitel 22: Es ist Schicksal Baby Doll**

Das Hotel war keine 5 Minuten von der Bar entfernt. Der Weg dorthin war für beide wie in einen Trance Zustand, keiner sagte ein Wort. Es war auch nicht nötig, reden war etwas was beide jetzt nicht wollten. Gemeinsam betraten beide das kleine Zimmer eines x beliebigen Hotels von New Orleans. Mit missmutigen Blick, sah sich Fiona um, eines hatte der Axtmann definitiv nicht….ein Gespür für geschmackvolle Einrichtung. Aber warum sollte sie das jetzt stören? Als sie ihn das erste Mal traf, lebte er in einer versifften kleinen Wohnung mit einer Leiche in der Badewanne, dann später musste sie sein grässliches „Landhaus" ertragen. Dieses Zimmer war sogar von allem noch das Beste und es wäre nur für eine Nacht, nein für wenige Stunden. Fiona hatte nicht vor, hier die Nacht zu verbringen.

„Ich weiß schon, es ist nicht nach deinem Geschmack aber mein Hotelzimmer ist auch nicht besser und außerdem, ist es dort gerade etwas…naja…schmutzig." sagte er, als er von hinten seine Arme um Fiona schlang und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Er liebte ihren Duft und ihre weiche Haut, es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Nie zuvor hatte eine Frau bei ihm solch eine Lust wecken können und es gab viele Frauen vor Fiona.

Fiona spürte seine heißen Lippen auf ihrer Haut und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie musste zugeben, dass er ein unglaublich guter Liebhaber war. Bei weitem besser als es ihre Ehemänner waren, er schien ihren Körper genau zu kennen. Er berührte sie so, wie sie es brauchte. Seine starken Hände umfassten sie und zogen sie dicht zu ihn heran. Sie spürte bereits jetzt seine Erektion die sich gegen ihren Hintern presste und es ließ sie lächeln. Sie liebte die Wirkung die sie auf ihn hatte, es war eine Wohltat für ihre eitle Seele. Fiona drehte sich in seinen Armen um und küsste ihn voller Lust, während ihre Finger durch sein Haar glitten und über seine Kopfhaut kratzen. Sie hörte ein leichtes zischendes Stöhnen von ihm und sie wusste, dass sie ihm womöglich wehtat aber das kümmerte sie nicht und ihn auch nicht. Beide waren nie besonders liebevoll beim Sex gewesen, sie ergänzten sich perfekt. Langsam zog er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides hinunter und konnte es kaum erwarten, sie nackt zu sehen. Er steifte das Kleid über ihre Schultern und ließ es zu Boden gleiten. Endlich konnte er ihre nackte Haut spüren und es brachte ihn auf Hochtouren, er wollte sie so sehr, dass es schmerzte. Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken bis zu ihren schönen runden Hintern gleiten und packte fest zu. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen entkam Fiona und sie drückte sich dichter an ihn heran und begann gegen seine Erektion zu reiben. Ihre Hände knöpften in Windeseile sein Hemd auf und ihre Fingernägel kratzen über seine Brust und hinterließen rote Spuren. Sie hatte eine aggressive Ader wenn es um Sex ging und sie war froh, dass er nicht so ein verdammtes Weichei war, wie viele andere Männer vor ihm.

Der Axtmann genoss das brennende Gefühl auf seiner Haut, möglicherweise würden ihre Nägel sogar blutende Stellen hinterlassen aber er mochte es. Er öffnete mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihren BH, drängte Fiona in Richtung Bett und ließ sich zusammen mit ihr hinauf fallen. Schnell entfernte er den schwarzen spitzen BH ganz von ihr und enthüllte ihre Brüste. Gierig begann er an ihren harten Brustwarzen zu saugen und knete mit der Hand ihre andere Brust. Er hörte Fionas Stöhnen und wusste, wie sehr sie es genoss. Er biss leicht mit seinen Zähnen auf ihre empfindlichen Brustwarzen, was Fiona kurz aufschreien ließ. Es war schmerzhaft aber nicht schmerzhaft genug um ihr wirklich weh zu tun. Seine freie Hand glitt über ihren Bauch bis hin zu dem Bund ihrer Spitzenunterwäsche, er machte sich nicht die Mühe ihren den Slip auszuziehen, er schob einfach das weiche Material bei Seite und ließ 2 Finger in sie gleiten. Sie war so verdammt bereit für ihn und er spürte ihre feuchte Hitze um seine Finger. Während seine Finger immer wieder in und aus ihr heraus glitten, drückte er seinen Daumen fest auf ihre Klitoris, was Fiona ein immer lautes Stöhnen entlockte.

Fiona hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und konzentrierte sich einfach nur auf ihre Empfindungen. Er war wirklich sehr talentiert mit seinen Fingern, von seiner Zunge ganz zu schweigen aber sie wollte mehr. Sie brauchte mehr, sie wollte ihn ganz in sich haben. Sie packte ihn an den Haaren und zog ihn hoch zu sich, sie sah ihn mit lustvollen und aggressiven Blick direkt in die Augen.

„Komm….ich will es jetzt."

Er zog seine Finger aus ihr heraus und öffnete schnell seine Hose, doch er hielt einen Moment innen, er wollte es hören.

„Sag es!" seine Stimme war tief und voller Lust.

Fiona sah ihn einem Moment an und ein freches Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht „Fick mich!"

Mehr wollte er gar nicht hören, mit einer einzigen harten und schnellen Bewegung, schob er in sie und stöhnte laut auf. Seine Hände packten ihre Handgelenke und drückten sie fest auf die Matratze während seine Bewegungen immer schneller wurden. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, doch noch nicht genug. Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los und packte ihre Beine um sie auf seinen Schultern zu platzieren. Fiona spürte wie er unglaublich tief in sie eindrang und immer heftiger in sie stieß. Es ließ sie vor Freude und Lust laut aufschreien und sie spürte, wie nah sie war. Doch nicht nur sie, auch er spürte, dass er bald kommen würde. Er stieß mit jedem Mal schneller und tiefer in sie, bis er spürte wie ihre inneren Wände sich um seinen Penis zusammen zogen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später, hörte er Fionas unkontrolliertes keuchen und stöhnen, als ein heftiger Orgasmus durch ihren Körper fuhr. Er stieß noch wenige Male zu und kam dann kurz nach Fiona, sein stöhnen war tief und rau, als er tief in ihr kam.

Schwer atmend ließ er sich nach vorn auf seine Arme fallen und beobachtet Fionas verschwitztes und gerötetes Gesicht. Sie war unglaublich schön, er drückte seine Lippen liebevoll auf ihre und wischte ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Langsam zog er seinen Penis aus sie heraus und legte sich neben sie auf das Bett. Er streichelte ihre Brust und spürte ihr Herz noch wie wild in der Brust schlagen. Fiona öffnete die Augen und sah, wie er sie lächelnd ansah. Sie lehnte sich zu ihn und gab ihn einen kurzen Kuss.

„Du hast nicht zu viel versprochen, du bist wirklich in Höchstform. Aber ich werde jetzt verschwinden." Fiona stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Warum? Wie oft willst du noch weglaufen Baby? Kannst du nicht einfach dein Schicksal akzeptieren?" fragte er, als er zusah wie sie sich anzog.

„Sowas wie Schicksal gibt es nicht."

Ein Seufzen entkam ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf „Rede dir das nur ein aber du weißt es…tief in deinen Inneren weißt du, dass wir beide füreinander bestimmt sind. Du kannst gehen und weglaufen, aber du wirst wieder kommen und du weißt es. Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich auch, dass weiß ich jetzt. Wir beide gehören zusammen, das ist unser Schicksal Baby Doll."

Fiona sah den Axtmann noch einen Moment in die Augen und sie hatte Angst, dass er Recht haben könnte. Schnell schüttelte sie die Gedanken ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Der Axtmann ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und starrte an die Decke „Ich kann warten."


	24. Der Deal

Kapitel 23: Der Deal

Nachdenklich machte sich Fiona auf den Weg zurück zur Akademie. Sie brauchte einen Moment um die letzten Worte des Axtmannes zu realisieren.

 _‚_ _Schicksal! Das ist doch lächerlich. Dieser wahnhafte Trottel schafft es wirklich, dass ich anfange über solch einen Blödsinn nachzudenken.'_

Fiona versuchte alle Gedanken an den Axtmann abzuschütteln, aber egal wie sehr sie es versuchte ihn aus ihren Kopf zu bekommen, ein Teil von ihm war immer in ihren Gedanken und sie hasste es. Sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als über ihn nachzudenken. Normalerweise, war Fiona keine Frau die gern zu Fuß durch die Straßen von New Orleans ging, aber heute wollte sie einfach ihren Kopf freibekommen. Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an und inhalierte den Raum tief ein. Plötzlich spürte sie die Gegenwart einer ihr bekannten Person. Sie rollte mit den Augen und seufzte.

 _‚_ _Nicht die schon wieder!'_

„Also wirklich Fiona, deswegen habe ich dir nicht geholfen der Hölle zu entfliehen. Das hättest du auch jeden Tag da haben können."

Mit tadelnden Blick stand Myrtle Snow neben Fiona und musterte die blonde Frau durch ihre große Brille.

„Verdammt Myrtle, was willst du nun schon wieder? Hast du niemand anderen den du mit deiner Anwesenheit auf die Nerven gehen kannst?"

Myrtle schüttelte den Kopf und blickte Fiona herablassend an „Du bist noch undankbarer als früher Fiona Goode! Du bekommst eine Freikarte aus der Hölle, wo du zweifelst ohne auch hingehörst und wie nutzt du das? Indem du mit diesen Holzhacker deine Zeit verbringst. Du sollst den Zirkel aus dieser Misere helfen aber bislang hast du noch nicht viel getan außer wie immer Zwiespalt gesät. Du solltest dich schämen Fiona."

Fiona lachte freudlos, als sie Myrtle von oben bis unten betrachtete „ICH sollte mich schämen? Liebe Güte Myrtle, schau in den Spiegel und du weißt wer von uns beiden sich schämen sollte." Sie ließ ihre Zigarette fallen und sah zu der rothaarigen Frau ihr gegenüber „Ich bin noch keine 3 Tage hier, was hast du erwartet? Ein Wunder? Meine liebe Delia hat den Zirkel so gut wie zerstört und dieser Schaden lässt sich nicht von heute auf morgen beheben. Es ist schlimm genug, dass wir nur 6 Hexen sind und davon ist eine nicht im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte, die ganze verdammte Stadt weiß wer und was wir sind und steht kurz davor mit Fackeln durch die Straßen zu ziehen. Was soll ich jetzt tun? Jeder Person hier in sein Glas spucken?" Fiona machte sich eine weitere Zigarette an und sprach dann weiter „Ich bin die Oberste, nach wie vor und ich werde mich darum kümmern aber auf meine Weise und nun sei ein Schatz und befreie mich von deiner Gegenwart."

Fiona drehte sich um und ließ Myrtle stehen. Die rothaarige Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf „Du wirst dich niemals ändern Fiona und das wird auch Samedi erkennen. Du kannst froh sein, dass sein Axt schwingender Hengst dir ein nettes Plätzchen in seinen Himmel reserviert hat. Wer weiß wo du gelandet wärst, wenn er keinen Deal mit Papa Legba getroffen hätte."

Für einen Moment dachte Fiona ihr würde das Herz stehen bleiben, langsam drehte sie sich zu Myrtle um und sah die andere Frau fragend an.

„Was? Was meinst du? Welcher Deal?"

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln bildete sich auf Myrtles Gesicht, als sie in das geschockte Gesicht von Fiona blickte.

„Oh Liebes, sag bloß du weißt es nicht!" Myrtle spielte die unschuldige und sah mit falschen Mitleid zu der Frau, die sie ein Leben lang gehasst hatte „Dein Freund…der Axtmann hatte einen Deal mit Legba getroffen. Er sollte ihn möglichst viele Seelen liefern und im Gegenzug bekam er die Ewigkeit mit dir. Was daran erstrebenswert ist, weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls, meine Liebe hast du nur deine heißersehnte Unsterblichkeit nicht bekommen, weil er deine Seele vor dir verkauft hat. Ohhh welch eine Ironie."

Fiona starrte Myrtle geschockt an und musste heftig schlucken. Jetzt machte auch alles einen Sinn. Samedis Worte hallten wieder in Fionas Kopf.

 _‚_ _Meine Liebe Fiona, du denkst wirklich sehr pragmatisch aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Du hast eine Seele so wie jeder andere Mensch oder Hexe auch. Deine ist dunkel aber dennoch ist sie da. Da hat dich mein alter Freund Legba angeschwindelt. Er schlägt selten eine Seele aus, also muss ihm etwas anderes mehr zugesagt haben.'_

„Tja Fiona, so wie es aussieht hat dich dein Lover ausgetrickst. Du verzeihst mir meine Freude darüber. Nun, ich werde fürs erste verschwinden aber ich komme wieder. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend."

Myrtle Snow verschwand und Fiona stand wieder allein in der Dunkelheit. Tränen der Wut liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Du verdammter Bastard, dafür wirst du bezahlen."

Mit einer unbändigen Wut im Bauch machte sich Fiona auf den Weg zurück in das Hotel. Sie würde ihn am liebsten umbringen aber was sollte das nützen? Vielleicht nichts, aber sie würde sich bei weitem besser fühlen.


	25. Die wahre Hölle

**Kapitel 24: Die wahre Hölle**

Seufzend blickte der Axtmann aus dem kleinen Fenster des Hotelzimmers und starrte auf die kleine dunkle Seitengasse. Das Leben war nicht leicht, dass war es nie aber ein Leben mit Fiona Goode war mehr als eine Herausforderung, es war eine Bewährungsprobe. Er konnte sie nicht verstehen, war sie wirklich so starrsinnig und dickköpfig? Wie lange wollte sie dieses Katz und Maus Spiel noch spielen? Es war viele Jahre her, da nannte sie ihn einen verliebten Trottel und sie hatte Recht, er war ein verliebter Trottel.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf das Bett. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Er hatte nicht vor das ganze Jahr darauf zu warten, dass Fiona kam und ging wie sie Lust dazu hatte. Er wollte doch nichts anderes, als ein ganz normales Leben führen wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Gerade als er sich seine Schuhe anziehen wollte, hörte er das Klicken von Absätzen vor der Tür und nur wenige Sekunden später flog die Tür aus und schmetterte mit einen lauten Knall an die Wand. Im Türrahmen stand eine wutentbrannte Fiona Goode und blickte den Axtmann mit einen Blick in den Augen an, der selbst den Teufel von seinem Thron verjagt hätte. Tränen der blanken Wut liefen ihr über ihre Wangen und ihre Hände zitterten unkontrolliert.

„Du verfluchter Bastard!" zischte sie voller Hass und ging bedrohlich langsam auf den Axtmann zu. Nie zuvor hatte Fiona ihre Kräfte gegen den Axtmann eingesetzt aber heute wollte sie ihn am liebsten aus dem Fenster pusten „Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist!"

Völlig irritiert und auch etwas schockiert blickte er zu Fiona und sah sie fragend an „Was soll nicht wahr sein? Tut mir Leid Baby aber du musst etwas genauer werden, ich kann im Gegensatz zu euch Hexen keine Gedanken lesen."

Fionas Lippen zitterten und sie musste schlucken um ihre Kontrolle zu behalten „Der Deal! Der angebliche Deal den du mit Legba getroffen hast, damit du die Ewigkeit mit mir verbringen kannst." Mit jedem Wort würde Fiona lauter und ihre Stimme bebte mit jedem Wort mehr.

Der Axtmann schenkte Fiona einen entschuldigenden Blick und seufzte. Er wusste, dass Fiona es irgendwann herausfinden würde.

„Tut mir Leid Süße aber du bist nicht die einzige Person die voraus denkt. Ich wusste dass du mich früher oder später verraten würdest, was du im Übrigen auch getan hast. Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass ich auch bekomme würde, was ich haben wollte. Ich habe nicht Jahrzehnte neben deinen Bett gesessen ohne dich jemals berühren zu dürfen, um nach wenigen Wochen von dir wie eine Ratte den Schlagen zum Fraß vorgeworfen zu werden." Der Axtmann ging auf Fiona zu, die ihn ungläubig und voller Wut ansah „Sieh mich nicht so an, als wärst du hier die Betrogene. Ich kenne dich zu gut Fiona und ich liebe dich, dass tat ich immer. Aber ich weiß auch wie du sein kannst, ich weiß welch ein durchtriebenes Miststück in dir steckt und wie erbarmungslos du deine Ziele verfolgst. Ich wusste, in was für eine Frau ich mich verliebt habe und ich wollte nur meine eigenen Interessen wahren."

Fiona hörte seine Worte und spürte wie ihr Herz raste und ihr Blut zu kochen begann „Du hinterhältiges Stück Dreck. Ich bringe dich um du mieser Bastard." Schrie sie und ballte ihre Hände so stark zu Fäusten, dass ihre eigenen Fingernägel sich ihr in die Haut bohrten.

„Das wäre dann schon das dritte Mal, ich bin es langsam gewöhnt von Hexen umgebracht zu werden. Komm schon Fiona, du selbst weißt doch, dass es nichts bringt. Spätestens in einem Jahr bist du wieder bei mir oder glaubst du wirklich, du machst ihn diesen einen Jahr alles gut, was du früher getan hast? Wie viele Menschenleben gehen auf deine Rechnung? Niemand ändert sich so schnell und du schon gar nicht, dir liegt das Böse im Blut so wie mir. Du hast es damals selbst gesagt, du bist ein Miststück und das warst du schon immer. Zudem solltest du mir lieber dankbar sein." Sagte der Axtmann mit ruhiger Stimme und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Dankbar? Für was soll ich dir dankbar sein? Du hast mich um meine Unsterblichkeit gebracht und nur wegen dir….nur wegen dir musste ich Jahrelang in diesen Pissloch leben." Fiona konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen und sie wollte ihn umbringen, sie wollte es so sehr aber etwas in ihr, konnte es einfach nicht.

„Was glaubst du, wo du gelandet wärst, wenn ich diesen Deal mit Papa Legba nicht getroffen hätte? Hm? Du denkst dieses… wie du es nennst Pissloch wäre die Hölle? Weißt du eigentlich was deine Hölle gewesen wäre? Ich sag es dir Baby, deine Hölle wäre gewesen jeden Tag aufs Neue einsam und allein in einen versifften und vollgepissten Krankenhausbett zu sterben, gepeinigt von Schmerzen die sich durch deinen kranken und schwachen Körper ziehen wie ein roter Faden. Dein wunderschönes Gesicht gezeichnet von deiner Krebserkrankung, dass selbst deine eigene Tochter dich nicht einmal erkennen würde. Davor habe ich dich bewahrt…..nur ich!" mit eisigen Blick sah er zu Fiona, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

Fiona sah in seinen Augen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Es war immer Fionas größte Angst gewesen, ihre Kraft, ihre Energie und ihre Schönheit zu verlieren. Hatte er sie wirklich vor diesem Schicksal bewahrt? Möglich, aber selbst wenn er es tat so hatte sie ihn nicht darum gebeten und sie würde lieber in heißen Öl gekocht werden als zuzugeben, dass sie dankbar dafür war. Und warum auch sollte sie dankbar sein? Die Kiefer-Rustikal-Hölle war auch nicht so viel besser. Sie wich einen Schritt vor ihn zurück und sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Was erwartest du jetzt? Einen Orden? Auch wenn du das getan hast, erwarte nicht dass ich dir dankbar dafür bin! Du hast es nicht für mich getan sondern nur für dich, für deine eigenen egoistischen Träume. Die Träume eines Vollidioten, der von einem Bilderbuchleben fantasiert. Für dich kann ich nur hoffen, dass du dich irrst und ich mich wirklich in diesen einen Jahr ändern kann, denn ansonsten werde ich dir dein Paradies zur Hölle machen. Und nur aus diesen Grund werde ich dich jetzt nicht in tausend Stücke zerreißen."

Fiona drehte sich um und hatte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als sie ihn noch etwas sagen hörte, was sie einfach ignorierte aber was sich dennoch in ihren Geist einbrannte.

„Du weißt selbst, dass das nicht der Grund ist warum du mich nicht umbringst. Du kennst den wahren Grund."


	26. Das Versagen der Mütter

**Kapitel 25: Das Versagen der Mütter**

Es war spät in der Nacht, als Fiona wieder Zuhause ankam und voller Wut in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte um sich ein großes Glas Whiskey einzuschenken. Bei diesen Abend, würde es wohl mehr werden als nur ein Glas. Sie nahm die ganze Flasche aus dem Schrank und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass dieser verfluchte Bastard sie um ihre Unsterblichkeit gebracht hatte. Das was sie sich immer am sehnlichsten gewünscht hatte, hatte er ihr genommen und sie hasst ihn dafür. Ihr Leben hätte anders verlaufen können, sie hätte auf ewig die Oberste dieses Zirkels sein können und das ohne jemals wieder einen Tag zu altern. Stattdessen musste sie jetzt das gute Mädchen mimen um nicht wieder in dieses Pissloch von Haus zurück zu müssen. Sie setzte das Glas an und schluckte die brennende Flüssigkeiten mit einem Mal hinunter, nur um sich gleich ein weiteres Glas einzugießen.

 _‚_ _Du verdammter Mistkerl, dass wirst du noch bereuen. Und wenn ich dir jeden Tag der Ewigkeit zur Hölle machen werde.'_

Allerdings musste sie auch zugeben, dass er wirklich einen klugen Plan hatte. Sie hätte es ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht zugetraut. Sie hatte ihn unterschätzt und das war ihr Fehler. Fiona spürte, wie sie innerlich kochte und sie wollte nur zu gern ihre Wut an jemanden auslassen.

„Wie ich sehe, gehst du wieder eine deiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach."

Cordelia betrat den Raum, warf einen Blick auf Fiona und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Mutter hatte sich wirklich kein bisschen geändert.

„Bitte Delia, nicht jetzt! Ich bin wirklich in schlechter Stimmung!" Fiona wollte jetzt keine Standpauke ihrer Tochter hören und widmete sich wieder ihrem Drink.

„Wir müssen reden Mutter." Cordelia setzte sich auf den Sessel neben Fiona.

„Oh Gott, bitte Cordelia! Ich will jetzt nicht reden. Ich hatte einen wirklich beschissenen Abend und will nichts anderes, als allein sein und mich betrinken." Fiona sah zu ihrer Tochter und funkelte sie wütend an. Sie wusste, dass sie mit Cordelia reden musste denn immerhin war sie auch die Oberste und sie mussten gemeinsam einen Weg aus dieser Miesere finden, aber nicht heute.

„Es ist wichtig Mutter und ich will nicht warten, bis du irgendwann einmal der Meinung bist mit mir zu reden. Der Zirkel steckt wirklich in Schwierigkeiten und du sitzt nur da und betrinkst dich. Sei doch wenigstens jetzt eine gute Oberste für den Zirkel."

In Fiona flamme die Wut immer mehr auf und sie warf mit voller Wucht das Glas an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Mit gefährlichen Augen blitze sie ihre Tochter an und ihre Lippen zitterten vor Wut „Wie kannst du es wagen mir Vorwürfe zu machen? Gerade du! Ich bin es nicht gewesen, die diesen Zirkel in den Abgrund hat laufen lassen, das meine Liebe bist du allein gewesen. Du wagst es mir zu sagen, ich sei eine schlechte Oberste? Gut, vielleicht war ich nicht die Beste Oberste und bin es vielleicht auch jetzt nicht, aber du auch nicht! Du solltest nicht den ersten Stein werfen. Du setzt dich hier hin und zeigst mit den Finger auf mich? Ich soll jetzt den Mist ausbügeln, den du verzapft hast und das am besten gleich! Das ist sehr bequem Delia. Ich werde dir jetzt das gleiche sagen, was ich heute schon Mrytle gesagt habe, ich werde mich darum kümmern aber ich tue es auf meine Art. Ich brauche deine Hilfe dabei nicht, ich habe nie deine Hilfe gebraucht falls du dich erinnerst." Fiona schrie ihre Tochter geradezu an und sah den betroffenen Ausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Tochter.

„Was? Halt, warte….Myrtle?" Cordelia lehnte sich weiter nach vorn. Sagte Fiona eben Myrtle?

„Ja, diese grässliche Nervensäge beehrt mich des Öfteren mit ihrer Gegenwart und auch wenn du das jetzt vielleicht nicht hören willst, sie hat mir geholfen hierher zurück zu kehren. Anscheinend hat selbst Miss Karottenkopf ihren Glauben an dich verloren." Fiona stand auf und holte sich ein neues Glas, gefolgt von den Blicken ihrer Tochter „Ich will dir mal eins sagen Delia. Du bist ein wirklich guter Mensch aber du bist eine wirklich miserable Oberste, wahrscheinlich die schlechteste die dieser Zirkel je hatte. Du bist einfach zu schwach, das habe ich immer gewusst. Aber deine Tochter, sie ist aus einem ganz anderen Holz geschnitzt. Sie hat Mut und ist hartnäckig, ich glaube aus ihr wird eine große Hexe, wenn nicht sogar die nächste Oberste."

Die Worte ihrer Mutter trafen Cordelia hart. Sie hatte nie wirklich die Zustimmung ihrer Mutter bekommen, bis auf das eine Mal nachdem sie versucht hatte sie umzubringen. Mit den Jahren, akzeptierte Cordelia, dass sie nie die Tochter sein würde, die Fiona wollte. Umso härter traf sie die Erkenntnis, dass Fiona in Eleonora die Tochter sah, die sie selbst nie hatte. Und andersrum war es wahrscheinlich genauso. Eleonora vergötterte Fiona und sah sie mit einem Blick voller Stolz an, den sie nie zuvor bei ihrer Tochter sah. Cordelia fühlte sich so fehl am Platz, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sie atmete tief durch und stand auf, sie musste weg. Sie wollte Fiona nicht noch bestätigen, indem sie Schwäche zeigte und zu weinen begann.

„Ich werde schlafen gehen. Wir reden wenn du nüchtern bist aber das wird wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell passieren so wie ich dich kenne."

Cordelia wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als sie Fiona hörte „Ich werde die Ausbildung von Eleonora allein übernehmen. Gott bewahre uns, dass du auch noch bei ihr versagst."

Fiona trank noch einen Schluck Whiskey und sah zu, wie ihre Tochter niedergeschlagen das Zimmer verließ. Vielleicht war sie zu hart, aber hatte sie nicht Recht?


	27. Nichts ist wie es scheint

**Kapitel 26: Nichts ist wie es scheint**

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Eleonora konnte kein Auge zu tun. Es war einfach zu viel geschehen in letzter Zeit und ihre Gedanken ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Lange hatte sie allein in ihrem Zimmer gesessen und immer wieder aufs Neue ihre neu entwickelten Kräfte trainiert. Sie konnte noch immer nicht richtig glauben, dass ihre Mutter wirklich ihre Kräfte eingeschränkt hatte. Für wem hielt sie sich? Und noch wichtiger, für was hielt sie Eleonora? Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich all ihre Kräfte einsetzten zu können. Als erstes würde die allen beweisen, dass sie eine echte und mächtige Hexe war, vor allem Tamara. Bisher hatte das andere Mädchen immer die Nase vorn gehabt und es quälte Eleonora. Sie hasste den triumphierenden Blick von Tamara, aber bald würde sie diejenige sein, die triumphieren würde. Sie würde allen beweisen dass sie eine Goode war und ebenso viel Potenzial hatte wie Fiona. Nach so vielen Jahren der Einsamkeit, hatte sie endlich eine Seelenverwandte gefunden, eine Person die sie verstand und sie so akzeptierte wie sie war. Fiona würde ihre Mentorin sein und sie eine würdige Schülerin.

Das Gespräch mit Fiona hatte in dem jungen Mädchen die Neugier geweckt und sie wollte noch so viel mehr erfahren. Langsam schlich sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer und machte sich leise auf dem Weg zum Dachboden. Spalding würde ein offenes Ohr für sie haben und es war auch egal, wann sie zu ihm ging. Das gute an Geistern war, sie schliefen nie. Leise ging Eleonora die Stufen zum Dachboden hinauf und öffnete die Tür zu Spaldings Puppenstube.

„Spalding?"

Eleonora erblickte den seltsamen Mann, der in seinem Schaukelstuhl saß und einer Puppe die Haare kämmte. Auch wenn es skurril war und vielleicht auch etwas unheimlich, so konnte Eleonora den Mann nicht verurteilen. Spalding war eine einsame Seele und diese Puppen hier, waren seine Familie. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich nie nach Spaldings Leben erkundigt hatte bevor er starb. Sie wusste nicht einmal wie er gestorben war und sie fühlte sich schlecht. Er war ihr ein so guter Freund gewesen und sie wusste fast nichts über ihn, außer dass er Fiona schon immer treu ergeben war. Wenn sie sich unterhielten, sprachen sie entweder über Fiona und Eleonora klagte ihm ihr Leid.

„Hey Spalding, störe ich dich?"

Erst jetzt nahm der Mann Notiz von ihr und blickte zu dem Mädchen auf, ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hallo meine Kleine, komm doch rein und setz dich. Dolores und ich wollte gerade eine Teeparty machen." Freudig hielt er seine Puppe hoch und winkte mit ihrem Arm.

Eleonora schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, Spalding war wirklich der seltsamste Kerl den sie je traf. Sie wusste, dass er außer seinen Puppen niemanden hatte und so setzte sie sich an den kleinen Tisch und schaute auf das winzige Teeservice, indem er ihr gleich imaginären Tee einschenken würde. Es war lächerlich, aber es machte Spalding Freude und somit spielte sie sein Spiel mit.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen und ich dachte wir können uns etwas unterhalten."

„Aber ja ja ja ja….." sagte Spalding aufgeregt und setzte sich auf den kleinen Stuhl gegenüber. Er liebte die Besuche von Eleonora. Er nahm die kleine Teekanne und tat so, als würde er ihr einen Tee einschenken „Möchtest du Zucker?...Nein Dolores, erst sind die Gäste dran." Tadelnd sah er zu seiner Puppe und machte eine entschuldigende Geste.

„Nein danke, ich möchte keinen Zucker."

Spalding stellte die Zuckerdose wieder weg und sah dann fragend zu Eleonora „Also, was ist das Thema unserer heutigen Teeparty?"

„Ich möchte gern etwas wissen, etwas über dich Spalding. Wir kennen uns nun schon eine ganze Zeit lang aber eigentlich weiß ich nicht viel über dich, außer dass du früher der Butler des Zirkels warst. Wir reden oft über mich oder über Fiona, aber nie über dich."

Etwas irritiert sah er das Mädchen an, nie zuvor hatte jemand Interesse an seinem Leben gezeigt „Nun meine Kleine, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich war eigentlich immer nur der seltsame Spalding, der die Hexen dieses Zirkels bedient hatte. Das tat ich, seit ich ein junger Mann war bis hin zu meinem Tod."

„Wie bist du gestorben?" platzte es plötzlich aus Eleonora heraus.

Spalding seufzte und goss sich noch einen „Tee" ein „Ich wurde ermordet. Heimtückisch und hinterlistig, von einer Hexe aus diesem Zirkel."

„Was?" mit großen geschockten Augen sah Eleonora zu Spalding und konnte nicht verstehen wer in der Lage wäre, einer so guten und treuen Seele wie Spalding etwas anzutun „Wer? Wer hat das getan und warum?"

Spalding überlegte kurz und entschloss sich, eine abgespeckte Version der Geschehnisse zu erzählen. Keine Lügen, aber auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

„Ich diente als eine Art Informationsquelle und als sie alle Informationen hatte, da stach sie mir ein Messer in die Brust. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber hinter manchen Engelsgesichtern, verbirgt sich das Böse."

„Wer war es Spalding? Ich will es wissen." Mitfühlend sah sie ihren Freund an.

„Es war die liebe süße kleine Zoe. Sie ist nicht die kleine Unschuld die sie vorgibt zu sein, sie hat mich umgebracht…eiskalt. Aber so sehr ich sie dafür auch hasse, so hat sie mir dadurch die Chance gegeben, das Leben von unserer Obersten zu retten, der einzig wahren Obersten Fiona Goode." Ein Anflug von stolz überkam Spalding, als er daran dachte, dass er das Leben von Fiona gerettet hatte.

Eleonora jedoch war nun noch mehr verwirrt als vorher „Fionas Leben gerettet? Wie? Wovor?"

Spalding stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und kniete sich vor dem Mädchen hin. Behutsam nahm er ihre Hände in seine und sah Eleonora tief in die Augen „Hör mir jetzt zu mein Kind. Du glaubst vielleicht du bist hier unter Freunden aber das bist du nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, du bist vielleicht sogar in Gefahr. Du selbst weißt, wie deine Mutter und ihr Anhang über dich denken. Sie fürchten dich, weil sie die Macht und die Stärke in dir sehen. Die Stärke, die du von Fiona geerbt hast. Sei auf der Hut meine Kleine, auch vor deiner Mutter."

Fast lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf „Ach Spalding, übertreib nicht. Meine Mutter ist zu vielen in der Lage. Sie hat mir meine Kräfte genommen und mich immer versucht zu verbiegen, dass ich ihrem Ideal entspreche, aber sie würde mir doch nie etwas tun. Ich bin ihre Tochter!"

Spaldings Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig und diesen Blick, hatte das Mädchen zuvor noch nie gesehen. Er wirkte ernst, verbittert, besorgt und voller Hass „Du bist ihre Tochter und Fiona ist ihre Mutter…..und dennoch, hat sie versucht Fiona zu töten."

Ein Schock durchfuhr Eleonoras Körper und sie konnte das eben gehörte kaum glauben, doch Spaldings Blick verriet ihr, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

 _‚_ _Oh mein Gott, meine Mutter wollte ihre eigene Mutter töten.'_


	28. Ich hasse dich und doch liebe ich dich

Das ist das letzte Kapitel 2015, ich wünsche euch allen schon mal ein frohes neues Jahr und eine tolle Silvester Feier.

 **Kapitel 27: Ich hasse dich und doch liebe ich dich**

Der nächste Morgen kam und Fiona wacht mit einem stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Stirn auf. Sie wusste nicht mehr wie viel sie in der vergangenen Nacht getrunken hatte, geschweige denn wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar, ihre Kehle war trocken wie die Wüste, ihr Kopf schmerzte und das Tageslicht brannte in ihren Augen. Fiona hatte sich Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so elend gefühlt. Langsam erhob sie sich und hielt ihre Stirn fest.

„Ohhh großer Gott." Stöhnte sie, als zu den Schmerzen auch noch Schwindel und Übelkeit dazu kamen.

Sie taumelte in Richtung Bad, stellte das Wasser in der Dusche an und ließ ihrer Sachen achtlos auf den Boden gleiten. Kaum spürte sie das heiße Wasser auf ihrer Haut, begann sie sich etwas zu entspannen und schloss die Augen. Für einen langen Moment stand sie einfach nur da und ließ das heiße Wasser über ihren nackten Körper laufen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den vergangenen Abend. Fiona seufzte laut auf, als sie an den Axtmann dachte und an das, was er ihr gestern offenbart hatte. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie wieder an ihn dachte. Sie sollte diesen Mistkerl einfach für immer vergessen und ihn als Teil ihrer Vergangenheit abhacken, aber dennoch konnte sie es nicht. Sie hasste ihn, dass tat sie wirklich aber im selben Moment, fühlte sie etwas anderes, etwas was ebenso stark war wie der Hass. Sie wagte nicht an dieses Wort zu denken und doch konnte sie nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Sie würde es niemals zugeben aber sie liebte ihn. Sie liebte ihn ebenso wie sie ihn hasste. Fiona war nie jemand gewesen der an sich zweifelte aber gerade jetzt, war sie so zerrissen wie nie zuvor. Wie konnte man jemanden dem man so sehr hasste, so lieben? Es war verrückt…..einfach verrückt.

 _‚_ _Wäre ich ihn doch niemals begegnet. Alles wäre anders gekommen.'_

Sie hätte ihre Seele an Legba verkaufen können, auf ewig die Oberste bleiben können, sie wäre nie gealtert, niemals krank oder schwach geworden. Sie hätte alles haben können, wenn sie den Axtmann nie begegnet wäre. Aber wäre sie ihm nie begegnet, dann hätte sie vielleicht nie erfahren, wie es ist von jemanden geliebt zu werden. Wirklich geliebt. Traurig schüttelte Fiona den Kopf, denn sie wusste, dass er der einzige Mensch war, der sie wirklich aufrichtig liebte.

Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Eines stand fest, sie würde nicht zu ihm gehen. Bevor das passieren würde, würde sie sich lieber von dem Pöbel auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen lassen.

Aber dazu würde es vielleicht ohnehin bald kommen. Ihre Gedanken schwenkten wieder zu ihrer Tochter und den Zirkel. Hatte sie letzte Nacht ein Gespräch mit Cordelia? Fiona wusste es nicht mehr genau und es war sicherlich auch nicht wichtig, Gespräche mit Delia waren für Fiona meistens überflüssig und uninteressant. Fiona schämte sich fast für den Gedanken, aber die meiste Zeit ermüdete sie Delia. Ganz anders Eleonora, die Kleine war wirklich eine interessante Persönlichkeit. Sie war stark, selbstsicher und witzig. Die Ausbildung ihrer Enkeltochter, wäre ihr neustes Projekt und sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass Cordelia das Kind vollkommen ruinieren würde. Eleonora hatte so viel Potenzial und sie würde ihr helfen, zu einer der mächtigsten Hexen aller Zeiten zu werden.

 _‚_ _Selbst wenn mich nach einem Jahr die Hölle wieder verschluckt, so werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ein Teil von mir weiter lebt. In Eleonora!'_

Sobald Fiona an das Kind dachte, verspürte sie einen Stolz wie sie ihn nie zuvor für jemanden empfand. War das der berühmte Stolz einer Mutter? Für Cordelia konnte sie bis jetzt nie dieses Gefühl aufbringen, denn wirklich stolz hatte sie ihre Tochter nie gemacht.

Fiona drehte das Wasser der Dusche aus und machte sich fertig für den Tag. Sie würde noch heute mit der Ausbildung von Eleonora beginnen.

Es verging eine Stunde und Fiona war fertig, noch immer schmerzte ihr Kopf etwas aber das würde nach einem schwarzen Kaffee sicher vergehen. Schnellen Schrittes ging Fiona die Treppe herunter und stolzierte ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den jungen Mann zu werfen an Kyle - den Butler vorbei. Für sie existierte er nicht, er war so unsichtbar wie ein Geist für Fiona und ebenso unwichtig.

„Guten Morgen." sagte Fiona als sie die Küche betrat und dort Cordelia und Queenie vorfand.

„Guten Morgen? Mutter, es ist fast Nachmittag!" rollte Cordelia mit den Augen und sah ihre Mutter kalt an. Vielleicht hatte Fiona das Gespräch der letzten Nacht vergessen oder verdrängt, sie jedoch nicht.

„Oh, tatsächlich? Nun, ich bin spät ins Bett gekommen." Fiona schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein und sah sich um „Wo ist denn meine kleine Eleonora?"

Queenie warf Cordelia einen vielsagenden Blick zu und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Zum einen Mutter, ist Eleonora immer noch meine Tochter! Und zum anderen ist sie noch in ihrem Zimmer und kommt nicht heraus."

Fiona verzog das Gesicht, wieso musste Delia immer alles auf die Goldwaage legen?

„Ich werde nach ihr sehen. Ich glaube ich habe einen guten Draht zu DEINER Tochter."

Sie nahm ihren Kaffee und verließ wieder die Küche, sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis mit Delia jetzt schon zu streiten oder Zeit mit Queenie zu verschwenden. Und während Fiona zu Eleonora ging, wandte sich Queenie an Cordelia.

„Ich habe es doch gesagt! Fiona hat Eleonora schon gänzlich für sich eingenommen. Wir werden hier echt Probleme bekommen, wenn die beiden zusammen sind. Fiona Goode ist schon schlimm genug, und ohne deine Tochter zu beleidigen, sie ist ebenso wie Fiona. Die beide werden uns hier richtig Probleme machen, wenn wir uns nicht was überlegen."

Cordelia seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie wusste, Queenie hatte recht aber was sollte sie tun?


	29. Wie weit würden wir gehen?

**Kapitel 28: Wie weit würden wir gehen?**

Fiona seufzte zufrieden, als sie den ersten Schluck von ihren schwarzen Kaffee nahm. Sie hasste das Gefühl verkatert zu sein und doch genoss sie es auf eine ganz bestimmte Art. Es gab ihr das Gefühl wieder wirklich lebendig zu sein. Als sie noch tot war, trank sie alles was sie in die Finger bekommen konnte, und doch vermochte nichts ihre Qualen in der Hölle zu betäuben. Es war als würde sie Wasser trinken und sie musste die Hölle vollkommen nüchtern erdulden.

Sie ging den Flur zu Eleonoras Zimmer entlang und erblickte Tamara, die gerade aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Verächtlich musterte Fiona die junge Frau. Nicht nur, dass sie anscheinend alles Tat um ihre Enkeltochter in den Schatten zu stellen, sie hatte zudem keinerlei Stilbewusstsein. Mit einen abschätzenden Blick ging sie ohne ein Wort an Tamara vorbei und klopfte an Eleonoras Zimmer.

„Was willst du schon wieder Mutter? Ich habe doch gesagt ich will meine Ruhe haben!" schrie Eleonora ohne die Tür zu öffnen.

Etwas irritiert und auch amüsiert über ihre Enkeltochter, klopfte Fiona noch einmal an die Tür.

„Ich bin es Schätzchen, darf ich reinkommen oder möchtest du auch vor mir deine Ruhe haben?"

Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür und Eleonora sah Fiona vollkommen übermüdet an.

„Hey Fiona, nein vor dir möchte ich nicht meine Ruhe haben. Ich dachte es wäre schon wieder meine Mutter, sie hat heute schon vier Mal an meine Tür gehämmert." Eleonora trat bei Seite und ließ Fiona herein.

Fiona musterte skeptisch das sonst so lebhafte Gesicht des Mädchens. Etwas stimmte mit ihr nicht und bei den meisten anderen Menschen wäre es Fiona egal gewesen, aber nicht bei ihren neuen Schützling.

„Meine Güte, hast du überhaupt geschlafen? Du siehst schrecklich aus Liebes." Fiona hielt Eleonora ihren Kaffee hin, so wie sie aussah brauchte sie den Kaffee dringender.

„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nicht geschlafen. Mir gingen zu viele Dinge im Kopf herum und ich musste das alles erstmal verarbeiten." Eleonora nahm den Kaffee entgegen und ließ sich seufzend in ihren Sessel fallen „Ich habe dann die ganze Nacht versucht, meine Kräfte besser einsetzten zu können aber ich komme nicht weiter. Bitte Fiona, du musst mir helfen. Ich muss meine Kräfte wieder bekommen." verzweifelt sah sie zu Fiona hoch.

Fiona setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und sah Eleonora ernst an, etwas muss das Mädchen ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen haben.

„Ich werde mich noch heute darum kümmern meine Kleine, versprochen. Welche Kräfte wolltest du den in der Nacht trainieren? Sag mir bitte nicht, du hast hier allein mit dem Feuer gespielt." Fiona dachte an den Brand den Eleonora verursacht hatte und ihr war nicht wohl dabei, dass das Mädchen mit dem Feuer spielte während sie ihren Rausch ausschlief.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Ich möchte Gedankenlesen, ich weiß dass diese Gabe irgendwo in mir steckt. Ich konnte es als ich klein war, doch dann verschwand diese Fähigkeit. Wir beide wissen ja warum." Finster blickte sie Fiona an, während sie an ihre Mutter dachte. Die Wut auf ihre Mutter stieg mit jedem Tag mehr, wie mächtig hätte sie jetzt schon sein können, wenn ihre Mutter ihr nur ein bisschen mehr vertraut hätte?

„In Ordnung, aber warum willst du unbedingt Gedankenlesen? Was ist passiert? Du verheimlichst mir was." Fiona nahm 2 Zigaretten aus ihrem Etui und reichte eine davon Eleonora.

Eleonora nahm die Zigarette entgegen und inhalierte sofort den Rauch tief ein. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dachte an das Gespräch mit Spalding. Sollte sie Fiona davon erzählen? Warum nicht? Wenn sie Fiona nicht vertrauen konnte, wem dann?

„Darf ich dich was fragen Fiona? Ich möchte aber, dass du mir ganz ehrlich antwortest und nichts versuchst herunter zu spielen."

Auch Fiona hatte sich ihre Zigarette angezündet und lehnte sich entspannt in den Sessel zurück. Eleonora war noch keine 15 Jahre alt und doch hatte Fiona gerade in diesen Moment das Gefühl, mit einer erwachsenen Frau zu sprechen.

„Du darfst mich alles fragen, ob ich alles beantworte kann ich dir nicht versprechen. Also, was ist es?"

„Ich war gestern Abend bei Spalding. Er ist ziemlich durchgeknallt aber er ist ein guter Kerl wie ich finde. Er ist ehrlich und den Menschen die er liebt und bewundert treu ergeben. Er hat mir etwas erzählt, was mir keine Ruhe lässt." Noch immer hatte Eleonora die Augen geschlossen und zog geistesabwesend an ihrer Zigarette.

Fiona musste schwer schlucken. Wenn es eine Person gab, die sämtliche schmutzigen Geheimnisse von ihr kannte, so was es Spalding. Doch würde er sie verraten?

„Und was hat dir unser kleiner Puppenliebhaber erzählt? Und was hat es mit dem Wunsch zu tun, Gedankenlesen zu wollen? "

Eleonora öffnete die Augen und sah Fiona an, ihr Blick verriet eine seltsame Leere.

„Hat meine Mutter versucht dich umzubringen?"

Fiona sah Eleonora überrascht an. Sie war erleichtert, dass Spalding die schmutzigen Geheimnisse von Cordelia ausplauderte und nicht ihre.

„Spalding hat gesagt, dass meine Mutter und einige andere versucht haben, mit einem Trick deinen Selbstmord einzufädeln."

„Nun, ganz so kurz und knapp ist die Geschichte nicht aber im Grunde genommen…..ja! Delia und die anderen Hexen des Zirkels wollten mich aus dem Weg haben, um die neue Oberste zu finden. Anscheinend dachten sie, die neue Oberste würde sie ins gelobte Land führen."

Kopfschüttelnd drückte Fiona ihre Zigarette aus und sah in das vollkommen schockierte und blasse Gesicht ihrer Enkelin. Eleonora fühlte sich, als hätte sie jemand von einer Brücke ins eiskalte Wasser gestoßen. All die Jahre, hatte Cordelia ihr die perfekte und immer gute Oberste vorgespielt. Cordelia Goode, die absolut reine und gute Oberste, frei von jeder Sünde und immer so rechtschaffend. Und nun stellte sich heraus, dass alles nichts weiter war, als eine riesen große Scheiße. Ihre Mutter war nicht die Unschuld die sie allen vorspielte und die Erkenntnis, dass sie sogar ihre einige Mutter ermorden wollte, traf Eleonora tief. Und etwas anderes, machte ihr noch viel mehr Angst. Cordelia verteidigte sich, dass sie nur das Beste für sie wollte, als sie ihre Kräfte mit einem Zauber wegsperrte, doch nun wusste es Eleonora besser. Sie tat es aus Angst, aus Angst um ihre Position. Deswegen war sie so feindselig zu Fiona und auch so widerlich zu ihr. Sie hatte Angst, von einer mächtigeren Hexe übertrumpft zu werden. Wie weit würde Cordelia gehen, um ihre Position zu halten?

„Nun schau nicht so Kleines." Fiona lächelte Eleonora an „Auch wenn ich selbst sehr überrascht war, dass Delia dazu fähig war, so tat sie es weil sie dachte es wäre das Beste für den Zirkel."

„Und was wird passieren, wenn meine Mutter nun feststellt, dass wir beide eine Bedrohung für den Zirkel darstellen?"

Fiona sah Eleonora tief in die Augen, dass Mädchen hatte gerade ein wirkliches Problem angesprochen. Wie weit würde Cordelia gehen?


	30. Der Beginn eines Krieges

**Kapitel 29: Der Beginn eines Krieges**

Cordelia war leise ihrer Mutter nach oben gefolgt. Sie wollte wissen, ob ihre Tochter gänzlich ihre Ruhe haben wollte oder nur vor ihr. Sie beobachtete, wie Fiona an Eleonoras Tür klopfte und wie ihre Tochter nur kurze Zeit später die Tür öffnete. Es traf Cordelia tief, ihre Tochter entfernte sich mit jeden Tag mehr von ihr und der Grund dafür war Fiona. Wäre sie doch nie zurückgekommen. Fiona war immer eine furchtbare Mutter gewesen und nun tat sie so, als wäre Eleonora ihre Tochter. Es ärgerte Cordelia maßlos und sie wusste, sie musste etwas unternehmen. Queenie hatte recht, ihre Tochter wurde mit jeden Tag mehr wie Fiona und Cordelia würde alles daran setzten, um das zu verhindern.

Doch was sollte sie jetzt tun? Eleonora war ihre Tochter und Cordelia liebte sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Sie war alles, was sie immer wollte. Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht? Wie konnte sie Fiona nur so ähnlich sein, obwohl sie sie erst vor wenigen Tagen kennen gelernt hatte. Schon als sie ganz klein war, zeigte sie Wesenszüge die sie nur von ihrer Großmutter geerbt haben konnte. Sie war arrogant, eitel, selbstherrlich und kalt….und dennoch, liebte Cordelia sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Wenn Cordelia ehrlich mit sich war, so hatte Eleonora nie eine große Bewunderung für sie gezeigt. Es war, als würde sie keinerlei Bindung zu ihrer Mutter haben. Ganz anders zu Fiona. Sie bewunderte Fiona…..sie liebte Fiona.

Cordelia ging in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Wenn Eleonora noch mehr Zeit mit Fiona verbringen würde, so würde sie ihre Tochter ganz verlieren und das dürfte nicht passieren. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Eleonora zu zeigen, dass Fiona nicht das war, was sie in ihr sah. Sie sah die schöne, glamouröse und witzige Fiona, aber bislang hatte Eleonora noch nicht die dunkle Seite von Fiona Goode gesehen. Die Seite, die ihr wahres ich war.

„Ach Delia, mit Selbstmitleid wirst du diesen Zirkel nicht retten."

Cordelia schreckte noch, als sie eine Stimme vernahm, die sie viele Jahre nicht mehr gehört hatte. Die Stimme der Frau, die ihr mehr eine Mutter war als Fiona. Die Frau, die auf dem Scheiterhaufen starb.

„Myrtle?" Cordelia sah sich um und erblickte tatsächlich, das Gesicht von Mrytle Snow. Tränen bildeten sich in Cordelias Augen und sie wäre an liebsten sofort in Mrytles Arme gelaufen.

„Delia mein Schatz, was soll das? Du musst dich wirklich langsam zusammen nehmen, oder dieser Zirkel ist endgültig dem Untergang geweiht."

Langsam trat Myrtle dichter an Cordelia heran und lächelte.

„Myrtle, oh mein Gott. Ich kann es kaum glauben, bist du wirklich hier?" Cordelia wischte sich die Tränen weg und ihr fielen plötzlich die Worte von Fiona wieder ein. Hatte Myrtle ihr wirklich geholfen? Warum?

„Das ist schwer zu erklären. Ich bin hier, auch wenn es nur ein Schatten meiner selbst ist. Ich muss sagen, ich weiß nicht wer mich im Augenblick mehr enttäuscht, du oder deine liebe Mutter. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe zu glauben, Fiona würde die Bedürfnisse des Zirkels über ihre eigenen stellen. Ich wollte das sie dir hilft meine Kleine und stattdessen hat sie nichts Besseres zu tun als sich in das Bett dieses Axt schwingenden Rambos zu schmeißen. Ich werde diese Frau niemals verstehen."

Mit übertrieben Gesten der Entrüstung setzte sich Myrtle neben Cordelia und sah sie an.

„Dieser Zirkel war immer mein ein und alles. Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend auf mich bist, weil ich Fiona hierher zurück gebrachte habe aber du brauchst sie Liebes. Ich sage es nicht gern aber Fiona Goode, ist das was dieser Zirkel jetzt braucht. Er braucht eine starke Hand und das ist nicht deine Delia. Du bist zu gut….und Fiona ist schlecht, durch und durch. Aber vielleicht ist es die Mischung, die dieser Zirkel braucht zum Überleben."

Cordelia konnte kaum glauben was Myrtle da sagte. Hatte wirklich niemand vertrauen in sie?

„Weißt du eigentlich was du getan hast? Fiona wird alles zerstören, meine Mutter ist wie ein Tornado. Egal wo sie ist, es bleibt nichts als Verwüstung zurück. Wie konntest du mir das antun? Du hasst Fiona…du hast sie immer gehasst. Jetzt verliere ich vielleicht nicht nur meine Stellung als Oberste sondern auch meine Tochter an sie."

„Delia ich bitte dich, du musst doch sehen dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Du hattest eine Vision, eine Vision von einer offeneren Welt und auch ich verlor mich in dieser Illusion, das Hexen ganz normal neben normalen Menschen in trauter Zweisamkeit zusammenleben. Aber es war eben nur eine Illusion. Diese Welt ist nicht bereit für uns. Du brauchst Fiona um den Rest dieses Zirkels zu erhalten. Wir müssen überleben Cordelia, verstehst du das nicht? Wenn jetzt nichts geschieht, so ist das die letzte Generation von Hexen dieses Zirkels."

Wütend stand Cordelia auf und lachte freudlos über Myrtles Worte.

„Und du denkst wirklich, dass meine Mutter der Schlüssel zu der Errettung dieses Zirkels ist? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wer Fiona Goode ist? Meine Mutter hatte immer nur ihre eigenen Interessen im Sinn und das hat sich nicht geändert. Du hast eine Schlange in diese Mitte gebracht und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Fiona alles zerstört. Ich bin die Oberste und ich werde den Zirkel beschützen, allein. Ich sehe wer der Feind ist und ich werde kämpfen."

Geschockt und traurig sah Myrtle zu Cordelia. Wann war sie zu so einer verbohrten Person geworden? Die Abneigung gegen Fiona, hatte nichts mit dem Zirkel zu tun, es war etwas Privates. Eleonora. Myrtle wollte Mutter und Tochter zusammen führen, um den Zirkel zu retten und nun geschah genau das Gegenteil. Der Zirkel begann sich zu spalten und bald würden alle Stellung beziehen müssen.

„Ich werde jetzt wieder verschwinden Cordelia aber lass dir noch eines gesagt sein. Ein Krieg in den eigenen Reihen, wird alles für immer zerstören."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Myrtle und ließ Cordelia allein zurück. Wütend über den Mangel an Glauben in sie, rannte Cordelia aus dem Zimmer und zu Queenie in die Küche.

„Hol Zoe und Tamara. Wir haben wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen."


	31. Erste Opfer

**Kapitel 30: Erste Opfer**

Es war eine Woche vergangen, seitdem Eleonora von Spalding die vermeintliche Wahrheit über ihre Mutter erfuhr. Eine Woche war vergangen, seitdem Myrtle bei Cordelia aufgetaucht war. Genau eine Woche war vergangen, seitdem Cordelia eine geheime Sitzung der Hexen, die sie vertraute einberufen hatte. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung, bekam sie nicht so viel Zustimmung wie sie dachte. Queenie und Tamara standen vollkommen hinter ihr und stimmten ihr zu, dass sie Fiona auf die eine oder andere Weise loswerden mussten. Doch gerade Zoe, die immer so vernünftig war, schien zu zweifeln. Zwar sagte sie Cordelia, dass sie auf ihrer Seite wäre, äußerte jedoch ihre Bedenken. Nach Zoes Meinung, brauchte dieser Zirkel beide Oberste. Er brauchte Cordelias gutes Wesen und ihre Besonnenheit, aber er brauchte auch Fionas Stärke und ihre kühle Sicht auf die Dinge. Doch Cordelia ließ in diesen Fall keine Widerworte zu, für sie stand eines fest. Fiona musste wieder verschwinden. Ihre Mutter war nie jemand gewesen, der lange an einem Ort blieb oder geschweige denn freiwillig Verantwortung übernahm. Irgendwann würde etwas Reizvolleres an der Tür klopfen und Fiona würde alles fallen lassen, auch Eleonora. Man musste nur das ‚irgendwann' etwas beschleunigen. So würde sie Fiona loswerden und das ohne jemanden Schaden zu zufügen.

Sie musste Fiona einfach loswerden, denn seit einer Woche hatte ihre eigene Tochter kein Wort mehr mit ihr geredet. Sie lebten im selben Haus und doch war Eleonora ganz woanders. Sie verbrachte entweder den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer oder ging mit Fiona aus. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie Eleonora zuletzt beim Essen sah. Meist ging sie mit Fiona zum Lunch und kam erst am späten Nachmittag wieder. Sie erkannte ihr Kind nicht mehr wieder, sie war nicht mehr Eleonora Goode….sie wurde zu einen Schatten von Fiona.

Cordelia konnte es kaum erwarten, dass endlich wieder ein normales Leben hier einkehren würde und so nahm sie sich für heute vor, jemanden zu besuchen, von dem sie dachte er würde Ewigkeiten in der Hölle schmoren. Jemanden, der laut Myrtle auch wieder unter den Lebenden verweilte. Der Axtmann.

Es hatte Cordelia nicht viel Mühe gemacht, ihn ausfindig zu machen und so plante sie den Mann, zu besuchen, der unzählige Menschen kaltblütig ermordet hatte.

Es war spät am Nachmittag und Fiona und Eleonora waren wie jeden Tag unterwegs. Queenie und Cordelia saßen gemeinsam in der Küche und Queenie versuchte Cordelia zu überreden, sie zum Axtmann zu begleiten.

„Was ist wenn er mit der Axt auf dich losgeht? Wer weiß, vielleicht hat Fiona ihn schon gewarnt. Weißt du genau, dass sie nichts von unseren Plan weiß? Was wenn sie auf dich warten? Wenn du weg bist, ist sie wieder allein die Oberste. Und du weißt, dass Fiona zu allem fähig ist."

Cordelia seufzte, selbstverständlich bestand die Gefahr, dass Fiona ihr zuvor gekommen war aber es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.

„Weißt du, ich …"

Ein lauter Schrei unterbrach Cordelia, als sie vor Schreck ihre Kaffeetasse fallen ließ. So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie die Treppe nach oben, gefolgt von Queenie.

„Cordelia…..oh mein Gott…." Mit verweinten Augen und Schreck verzerrtem Gesicht, rannte Tamara auf Cordelia zu und warf sich ihr in die Arme „Es ist schrecklich…oh mein Gott…es….."

„Tamara, sieh mich an. Was ist los?" nervös sah Cordelia in die Augen der jungen Frau, die laut zu Schniefen begann.

„Es….es ist Zoe! Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer…sie ist tot." stammelte Tamara und sah in das geschockte Gesicht ihrer Obersten.

Ohne zu Zögern stieß sie das Mädchen von sich und sah zu Queenie „Kümmere dich um Tamara." Dann rannte sie den Flur entlang zu Zoes und Kyles Zimmer. Ein seltsamer stechender Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, als sie die Tür öffnete. Doch der Geruch, war nichts zu dem Bild welches sich Cordelia bot. Ausgebreitet auf dem Bett, lag die verkohlte und zerstückelte Leiche von Zoe. Wenn Cordelia es nicht wüsste, hätte sie Zoe so nie erkannt. Ihre Leiche war bis zu Unkenntlichkeit entstellt. Ihr Körper war völlig verbrannt bis auf die Knochen und ihre Gliedmaßen waren zerstückelt worden. Cordelia wurde übel und sie erbrach auf den Fußboden. Tränen der Trauer um ihre Freundin stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie brach zusammen.

Wer tat nur so etwas Grässliches? Eines stand fest, jemand wollte sicher sein, dass man Zoe nicht wieder zurückholen konnte.


	32. Der wahre Täter

**Kapitel 31: Der wahre Täter**

Völlig schockiert und voller Trauer um ihre Freundin, saßen Cordelia, Queenie und Tamara zusammen in der Küche. Cordelia hatte Kyle von Tod seiner Frau berichtet und das es keine Möglichkeit gab, sie wieder aus den Reich der Toten zurück zu holen. Vollkommen außer sich, warf der Mann die 3 Hexen aus Zoes und seinem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer und verschloss die Tür. Alles was sie danach noch hörten, war das zu Bruch gehen von Möbeln und die lauten Schmerzensschreie eines Mannes, der gerade die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hatte.

Cordelia trank unter Tränen ihren Tee. Noch immer war sie völlig fassungslos, wer konnte nur so etwas tun? Gerade Zoe….die gerechteste von allen hier.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, wer das war. Wir sind alle in Gefahr….." Queenie setzte sich neben Cordelia und schaute ihre Oberste traurig an „Wir brauchen jetzt deine Führung Cordelia! Wir können nicht in Trauer verfallen…nicht jetzt!"

„Queenie hat Recht." Tamara sah Cordelia mit großen Augen an und nahm ihre Hand „Ich will nicht die erste sein, die es sagt aber….wir alle wissen doch, wer das getan hat."

Cordelia schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie wusste was Tamara sagen wollte.

„Ich denke auch, dass es das Werk von Fiona ist. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass nicht nur sie sondern auch der Axtmann wieder zurück ist. Verdammt Cordelia, Zoe wurde in Stücke gehackt! Wenn nicht der Axtmann es war, wer dann? Ich wusste doch, dass dieses Untier noch immer hinter Fiona steht. Sie hat ihn beauftragt, darauf verwette ich meinen Arsch." Queenie stand vor Cordelia und sah sie nun ernst und voller Hass an. Hass auf die Leute, die Zoe ermordet hatten.

„Ich gebe Queenie Recht. Das war Fiona…..alles spricht doch dafür!" sagte Tamara und stellte sich neben Queenie.

Doch Cordelia war sich da nicht so sicher. Sie stand auf und lief in der Küche auf und ab.

„Quennie du kennst meine Mutter nun auch schon ziemlich gut! Denkst du Fiona Goode ist grausam?" fragend blickte sie zu Queenie.

„Grausam? Klar….aber was….."

Cordelia hob die Hand und sprach dann weiter „Denkst du eine Mutter würde alles tun, um wieder Oberste zu sein…die alleinige Oberste!"

„Ja, verdammt! Sie ist eine selbstsüchtige Bitch."

Cordelia nickte „Denkst du auch, dass sie dumm ist?"

Langsam verstand Queenie, was dieses Gespräch für einen Zweck hatte „Nein, dumm ist sie nicht….ganz im Gegenteil."

„Ganz genau! Diese Tat, deutet zu sehr auf meine Mutter und ihren Liebhaber hin. Entweder, ist meine Mutter extrem schlampig geworden oder…" Cordelia konnte es kaum aussprechen. Tränen liefen ihr über ihre Wangen und sie schniefte „oder es war jemand, der nicht viel Erfahrung hat."

„Oh mein Gott." Quennie ging zu Cordelia und sah sie schockiert an „Eleonora! Du denkst es war Eleonora. Wenn das wirklich wahr ist, dann weißt du was es bedeutet nicht wahr?"

Wenn Queenie ehrlich mit sich war, dann mochte sie Cordelias Tochter nie wirklich aber jetzt, verspürte sie eine unbändige Wut auf das Mädchen.

„Wenn Eleonora wirklich Zoe ermordet hat, dann gibt es nur eine Strafe dafür…..den Scheiterhaufen."

Cordelia schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, wir….wir wissen es nicht! Wir werden keine der noch übrig gebliebenen Hexen verbrennen, ohne genau sicher zu sein, ob sie auch wirklich die Tat begangen hat."

Tamara fasste sich an die Stirn und seufzte „Ich werde auf mein Zimmer gehen. Das ist alles einfach zu viel. Ich bete, dass Eleonora unschuldig ist….wirklich Cordelia." Mit Tränen in den Augen verließ Tamara die Küche und lief in ihr Zimmer. Sie schloss die Tür und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht und sie begann zu kichern. Sie wollte Fiona aus dem Weg haben, aber diese arrogante kleine Schlampe brennen zu sehen, wäre noch viel besser. Es würde keine Eleonora mehr geben und sie allein wäre von jetzt an Cordelias Goldkind.

Zoe hatte es auch nicht anders verdient, die Möglichkeit dass sie sich auf Fionas Seite stellte war einfach zu groß.

„Niemand stellt sich gegen Cordelia!"


	33. Ich hasse dich

**Kapitel 32: Ich hasse dich**

Nichts ahnend von den Geschehnissen in der Akademie, schlenderten Fiona und Eleonora fröhlich nach Hause. Eleonora hatte drei große Tüten mit Kleidern und anderen schönen Dingen dabei, die sie sich nie hätte leisten können, wenn Fiona nicht wäre. Sie liebte den Lebensstil von Fiona und genoss jede Minute. Es war, als hätte ihr Leben jetzt erst richtig begonnen. Ihre Mutter, zwang sie zu langweiligen Unterricht, der ihr kein bisschen geholfen hatte. Fiona hingegen, trainierte mit ihr ihre Kräfte direkt im Alltag einzusetzen. Es war nie langweilig und mit jeden Tag, spürte Eleonora wie sie stärker würde. In einer Woche, hatte sie ihre Fähigkeit das Feuer zu beherrschen so weit ausgeprägt, dass sie es komplett kontrollieren konnte. Sie war so stolz auf sich und dass sie auch Fiona stolz machte, freute das Mädchen umso mehr. Fiona war ihr die Mutter und Freundin, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang vermisst hatte. Sie liebte ihre Mutter natürlich, aber in letzter Zeit war so viel geschehen, dass sie ihrer Mutter nicht mehr vertrauen konnte. Fast 7 Tage waren vergangen, dass sie mit Cordelia sprach und sie vermisste es auch nicht. Was gab es auch zu vermissen? Die ständige Kritik an ihr? Eines war für Eleonora klar, ihre Mutter würde ihr nie zu wirklicher Macht verhelfen.

„Ich muss sagen, dass hast du heute wirklich gut gemacht. Du hast die Verkäuferin fast dazu gebracht, dir die Sachen ohne zu bezahlen auszuhändigen." Fiona lobte das Mädchen, als sie gerade durch das Tor der Akademie gingen.

„Ja, aber nur fast." seufzte sie und sah entschuldigend zu Fiona.

„Es wird schon Liebes! Du wirst sehen, bald wird dir die ganze Stadt gehören." Lächelnd warf Fiona ihre Zigarette auf den Boden und betrat mit ihrer Enkeltochter die Akademie. Kaum hatten die beiden das Haus betreten, spürte Fiona etwas Dunkles und Wehmütiges. Etwas musste geschehen sein. Sie ging in Richtung Küche und erblickte dort Queenie und Cordelia. Der Blick der beiden, bestätigte Fionas Vorahnung, etwas Schreckliches war geschehen.

„Was ist hier los?" forderte Fiona und sah ihre Tochter streng an.

Eleonora stellte sich hinter Fiona und fing den seltsamen Blick ihrer Mutter auf. Sie wurde oft von Cordelia mit kritischen Blick angesehen aber so wie heute noch nie. Da war etwas in den Augen ihrer Mutter, was sie fast als Abscheu deuten würde.

„Was hier los ist?" bellte Queenie und sah Fiona und Eleonora voller Wut an „Ich würde sagen, ihr wisst sehr gut was hier los ist." Bedrohlich nah ging Queenie auf die beiden zu und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Fiona sah die andere Hexe fragend an, allerdings kam ihr Queenie doch etwas zu nah. Mit einer einzigen Fingerbewegung ließ sie Queenie rückwärts nach hinten stolpern, bis sie zu Boden fiel.

„Du scheinst zu vergessen mit wem du redest!" mit wütenden Blick sah Fiona zu Queenie, die am Boden lag. Nichts hasste sie mehr, als nicht respektiert zu werden.

Cordelia lief zu ihrer Freundin und half ihr wieder auf die Beine. Sie blitzte ihre Mutter an, wenn wirklich Eleonora hinter dem Mord steckte, dann wäre es allein Fionas Schuld.

„Was soll das Ganze? Was ist hier los?" fragte Eleonora und sah völlig verwirrt zu ihrer Mutter.

„Zoe wurde ermordet! Das ist los. Irgendein krankes Stück Scheiße hat die abgefackelt und in Stücke gehackt." Quennie konnte ihre Aggressionen kaum noch bändigen. Da standen diese zwei Schlampen und taten so, als wüssten sie nichts.

„Was?" Fiona sah geschockt zu Cordelia „Wann? Wie konnte jemand unerkannt hier herein kommen?"

Cordelia schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Mutter war eine Meisterin darin, die Unschuldige zu spielen.

„Wir glauben nicht, dass es jemand von außerhalb war. Wir hätten eine fremde Präsents gespürt. Es muss jemand gewesen sein, der hier ein und ausgeht."

Eleonora liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Zwar hatte sie nie eine große Bindung zu Zoe aber das hatte sie nicht verdient. Verbrannt und zerstückelt? Das junge Mädchen wollte nicht einmal dran denken. Mit weinerlicher Stimme sah sie zu ihrer Mutter „Aber…..aber wer?"

Queenie lachte nur freudlos auf. Verdammt, die Kleine war eine gute Schauspielerin.

Cordelia sah ihre Tochter und ihre Mutter kalt an und kaum hatte Eleonora den Blick ihrer Mutter aufgefangen, spürte sie plötzlich einen starken Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. Sie hörte plötzlich Stimmen und alle schienen durcheinander zu reden. Es waren die Stimmen von Queenie und ihrer Mutter, doch sie sprachen gerade nicht. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis das Mädchen realisierte, dass es die Gedanken der beiden Hexen waren. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie die Gedanken von jemanden lesen konnte. Und was sie in den Gedanken ihrer Mutter hörte, ließ sie einen Schritt zurück treten.

„Oh mein Gott! Du denkst ich war es? Du denkst wirklich, dass ich Zoe ermordet habe?" schrie Eleonora und konnte den Schmerz darüber kaum verarbeiten.

Fiona sah zu Eleonora und berührte sie vorsichtig am Arm „Was redest du das Liebes?"

„Ich…ich kann es hören! Ich kann eure Gedanken hören. Ihr glaubt dass ich es war….alle beide…nein, warte! Ihr denkt, dass wir beide es waren." Mit großen Tränen überströmten Augen sah sie zu Fiona „Sie denken, wir haben Zoe umgebracht!"

Cordelia schluckte heftig, ihr war nicht bewusst, dass Eleonora diese Fähigkeit besaß. Sie wusste, dass Fiona es konnte, aber sie machte sich nie die Mühe ihre Gedanken vor Fiona zu verstecken. Fiona war zu arrogant uns selbstsicher um auf diese Kraft zurück zugreifen.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, wir könnt ihr das denken?" schrie sie wieder und fühlte sich verraten.

Selbst Fiona war in diesen Moment sprachlos. Wie konnte Cordelia das nur ihrer eigenen Tochter zu trauen? Eleonora war noch ein Kind.

„Habt ihr vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Wieso sollten wir Zoe umbringen?" sagte Fiona und blitze ihre Tochter voller Wut an.

Queenie trat wieder vor und sah Fiona voller Verachtung an „Mal sehen…..vielleicht weil du deine Gegner aus dem Weg haben willst? Wir alle wissen, dass du vor nichts Halt machen würdest und ebenso ein kleiner Schützling."

Fiona zeigte mit drohenden Finger auf Queenie und zitterte vor Wut „Komm noch einen Schritt näher und du fliegst aus dem Fenster! Weder ich noch Eleonora haben Zoe etwas angetan…wir werden den wahren Täter finden und dann…." Sie zeigte mit den Finger auf ihre Tochter „….dann ….dann werden wir sehen wer von jetzt an den Zirkel allein leitet. Du hast dich mit der falschen Hexe angelegt Delia."

Frustriert über das Misstrauen und die ihr entgegen gebrachte Verachtung, drehte sich Fiona um und verließ die Küche.

Eleonora sah ihre Mutter bitter an und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Es war keine Zeit für Schwäche, es war an der Zeit Stellung zu beziehen. Dieser Zirkel brach entzwei und sie würde auf der Gewinnerseite sein.

„Ich hasse dich Cordelia!" sagte sie und sah die Frau die sie einst Mutter nannte, voller Hass an. Dann folgte sie Fiona nach oben.


	34. Wer wird brennen?

**Kapitel 33: Wer wird brennen?**

Fiona rannte wutentbrannt nach oben, dicht gefolgt von Eleonora. Während Eleonora noch verletzt und völlig überfordert mit der ganzen Situation war, verspürte Fiona nur eines. Wut, die blanke Wut. Wie konnten sie es wagen, sie wegen des Mordes an Zoe an den Pranger zu stellen? Und noch viel schlimmer, wie konnte sie glauben, dass Eleonora zu so etwas fähig war. Das Mädchen war erst 14 Jahre alt. Mit einer Fingerbewegung, ließ Fiona die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer aufspringen und sah sich orientierungslos um. Sie musste ihre Wut loswerden, am liebsten hätte sie jetzt wirklich jemanden umgebracht. Steif wie eine Statue, stand sie einfach nur da und versuchte ihre zitternden Hände im Zaum zu halten. Ihr Blick war kalt und Tränen aus Wut und Hass brannten in ihren Augen.

Vorsichtig trat Eleonora in Fionas Schlafzimmer ein und schloss leise die Tür. Genau studierte das Mädchen die Frau vor sich und sie wagte kaum einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. So hatte sie Fiona noch nie zuvor gesehen und sie würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde das Fiona ihr in diesen Moment keine Angst einjagen würde. Mit leiser und zitternder Stimme sprach sie zu Fiona.

„Fiona? Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Fiona deutet nur auf den Sessel und atmete tief durch „Setz dich!" sagte sie streng und schluckte ihre Wut herunter. Sie musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf behalten. Nervös lief sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Eleonora nahm Platz und beobachtete Fiona ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie selbst konnte gerade jetzt keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es vergingen einige Minuten und Eleonora wurde immer nervöser und sie war froh, als auch Fiona sich endlich setzt und sie das erste Mal seit sie hier waren ansah.

„Meine Mutter hält mich für eine Mörderin." sagte sie traurig und hasserfüllt zu gleich.

Fiona nahm sich eine Zigarette und beobachtete das Mädchen „Das ist unser kleinstes Problem meine Kleine! Hast du eine Ahnung wie Hexenprozesse ablaufen? Hast du eine Ahnung wie viele Hexen unschuldig aus den Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurden? Und das nicht nur von Hexenjägern sondern auch von Hexen in den eigenen Reihen." Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück, sie selbst hatte mit angesehen wie Mrytle Snow verbrannt wurde, für etwas das sie nicht getan hatte. Zwar hatte sie damals auch etwas nachgeholfen, aber das war nicht der Punkt. „Eine Hexe die man loswerden will, wird man auch los. Bei Fällen wie diesen, wird nicht lange nach den wirklichen Schuldigen gesucht, es werden alle möglichen Gefahrenquellen ausgemerzt. Der Schutz des Zirkels steht an oberster Stelle und wenn dieser in Gefahr gerät, wird nicht lange gefackelt." Ein freudloses Lachen entkam Fiona und sie zog an ihrer Zigarette „Was für ein passendes Wortspiel!"

Eleonora hörte Fiona aufmerksam zu und wurde immer nervöser „Aber wir haben Zoe nicht umgebracht!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber wer sind die Hexen, die deiner Mutter und diesem Walross ein Dorn im Auge sind?" Fiona stand auf und goss sich einen großen Wodka ein „Wer sitzt im Rat? Mit denen werden wir wohl bald hier rechnen müssen und bis dahin haben wir nur Zeit, den Mörder zu finden."

Eleonora spürte, wie die Panik sich in ihren Körper ausbreitete. Schon allein das Wort Scheiterhaufen ließ sie vor Angst erstarren „Im Rat? Ähm….bis vor 8 Jahren waren es Queenie und Zoe, aber sie wollten meiner Mutter helfen, die Akademie wie zu neuen Glanz zu verhelfen…."

Fiona unterbrach sie und erhob das Glas „Sehr erfolgreich wie man sieht!"

Wäre die Situation nicht so wie sie es gerade war, hätte Eleonora gelacht. Aber im Moment gab es keinerlei Freude in ihr „Im Rat sind jetzt 3 Hexen, die in die Akademie kamen nachdem meine Mutter alles Öffentlich gemacht hatte. Sie waren schon älter als die anderen Mädchen und bei weitem arroganter. Sie wurden die Ratsältesten, als ich 7 Jahre alt war und seitdem waren sie nicht oft hier. Eine von ihnen heißt Mina Harwood und sie leitet den Rat wirklich. Sie war schon immer der Typ Hexe, den ich verabscheut habe. Fast wie Tamara, ein widerlicher Schleimscheißer, der alles tun würde um meiner Mutter zu gefallen."

Fiona verdrehte die Augen „Großartig, noch ein Cordelia Groupie. Wir müssen uns jetzt ganz schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Und dann, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dieser Zirkel wieder das bekommt was er braucht. Die Stärke einer Obersten! Zwei Oberste sind zu viel für einen Zirkel!"

Eleonora nickte zustimmend „Vielleicht wäre es möglich Zoe wieder zurück zu holen."

Fiona schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, wenn sie wirklich verbrannt und zerstückelt wurde, dann haben wir keine Chance. Selbst eine Hexe wie ich könnte das nicht. Sobald wir versuchen würden, sie zusammen zusetzten würde sie auseinander fallen."

Zerstückelt? Für einen Moment dachte Fiona an den Axtmann. Könnte er es gewesen sein? Unwahrscheinlich, jedoch wollte Fiona es überprüfen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht nachlässig werden.

„Ich werde in Zoe's Zimmer gehen und mir alles ansehen. Vielleicht ist noch etwas von der Anwesenheit des Mörders zu spüren. Zoe war nicht die beste Hexe aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich so einfach überwältigen lässt. Entweder, war es jemand mit viel Macht oder jemand dem sie vertraute…..jemanden, den sie ohne Bedenken an sich heran ließ."

„Oder beides! Meine Mutter ist mächtig und Zoe hatte Vertrauen zu ihr." Sagte Eleonora mehr zu sich selbst als zu Fiona. Sie sah Fiona an und sprach entschlossen weiter „Und darüber hinaus, war Zoe nicht mehr zu hundert Prozent auf der Seite meiner Mutter. Was ist wenn sie selbst ihre Feinde aus dem Weg räumt?"

Fiona sah Eleonora skeptisch an, das Mädchen hatte nicht unrecht aber etwas tief in ihr, sagte ihr das Delia es nicht war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamaras Blicke verfolgten Fiona und Eleonora, bis beide in Fionas Schlafzimmer verschwanden. Sie hatte jedes Wort mit angehört und sie konnte das Glücksgefühl nicht beschreiben, welches sie empfand als Eleonora erfuhr, dass Cordelia sie verdächtigte. Ihr Plan war vollkommen und wenn man erst Zoe's Zimmer richtig durchsuchen würde, würde alles auf Fiona hindeuten und somit gleichzeitig auf Eleonora. Wenn sie Glück hätte, würden alle beide auf den Scheiterhaufen brennen. Sie sah jetzt schon die lodernden Flammen vor sich und die schmerzverzerrten Gesichter dieser Schlampen. Kichern ließ sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett nieder und freute sich, über ihre eigene Genialität. Doch sie war nicht die einzige die sich freute. Denn Tamara wusste eines nicht. Das jemand sie gesehen hatte.


	35. Guter alter Spalding

**Kapitel 34: Guter alter Spalding**

Nervös lief Spalding auf dem Dachboden hin und her, während er nervös an seinen Fingernägeln knabberte. Endlich hatte er einen Grund um das Gespräch mit seiner Obersten zu suchen. Der einzigen Obersten der er immer mit Leib und Seele diesen wollte. Er verehrte Fiona Goode und das schon seit dem Tag, an dem er sie das erste Mal sah. Sie war seine Göttin und er würde alles für sie tun und bisher tat er das auch. Viele würden sagen, dass er steht's nur Fionas Dreck weggeräumt hatte, doch er sah es als Ehre an. Sie hatte ihren Spalding immer vertraut und heute hatte er die Chance erneut zu beweisen, dass er ihr auch heute noch treu ergeben war.

„Sag schon Emily, soll ich es ihr gleich sagen? Soll ich zu ihr gehen? Ich bin so aufgeregt, seitdem sie hier ist, habe ich mich ihr noch nicht gezeigt."

Fragend sah er zu einer großen Porzellanpuppe und knabberte weiter an seinen Nägeln.

„Was? Meinst du? Ach ich weiß nicht so recht, bisher habe ich ihr nie meine Familie vorgestellt!"

Die große Puppe blickte mit ihren glasigen Augen geradeaus und Spalding sah sie an, als würde sie wirklich mit ihm reden.

„Eine Teeparty? Ich weiß nicht…" wie wild begann er zu kichern und errötete „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Fiona zu einer meiner Teepartys kommen würde?"

Die Puppe blieb bewegungslos und doch glaubte Spalding wirklich sie waren an Leben. Seine Familie.

„Glaubst du ich sollte eine offizielle Einladung schreiben? Nein, natürlich du hast Recht, die Situation eilt. Weißt du was, ich werde es Eleonora sagen."

Spalding nahm die große Puppe und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann stellte er sie weg und sah warnend zu seinen anderen Puppen „Und ihr alle werdet euch benehmen! Wir bekommen heute ganz besonderen Besuch."

Und während Spalding völlig unerkannt zu Fionas Zimmer lief indem Eleonora war, war Fiona auf den Weg zu Zoe's und Kyles Schlafzimmer. Sie war noch nicht einmal vor der Tür, da hörte sie schon das herzzerreißende Weinen des Mannes. Fiona seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich mit diesen Aushilfsbutler zu beschäftigen. Mit einer Fingerbewegung öffnete sie die verschlossene Tür und trat ein. Der bissige Gestank von verbrannten Fleisch stieg ihr in die Nase und sie hielt sich schnell ein Taschentuch davor.

 _‚_ _Sweet Jesus, wie das stinkt.'_

Sie sah sich um und erblickte Kyle auf dem Bett, der die verkohlte Leiche seiner Frau umklammerte. Unter Umständen hatte er Fiona vielleicht leidgetan aber jetzt gab es etwas Wichtigeres. Sie musste verhindern, dass sie selbst und Eleonora ebenso enden würden wie Zoe.

„RAUS, wir wollen allein sein!" schrie Kyle und blickte nicht einmal auf.

Fiona rollte mit den Augen „Dafür habe ich keine Zeit!" Sie konzentrierte sich auf Kyles Gedanken und zwang ihn dazu aufzustehen. Mit leeren Blick und roten Augen, sah er Fiona an „Du gehst jetzt raus und wartest dort, verstanden?"

Kyle der keine Kontrolle über sein Handeln hatte, nickte nur und verließ wie in Trance das Zimmer.

Jetzt erst nahm sich Fiona Zeit, die Leiche von Zoe zu studieren. Sie hatte nie wirklich viel Interesse an der jungen Frau. Sie war einfach zu weich und zu gut für diese Welt. Einmal mehr wurde Fiona bewusst, dass nur die Stärksten in dieser Welt überleben würden. Zoe war keine davon gewesen.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Fiona auf den bis zu Unkenntlichkeit verbrannten Leichennahm und rümpfte die Nase. Zoe's Handgelenke und Knöchel waren an den Bettpfosten gefesselt und ihre Arme und Beine waren an den Gelenken abgeschlagen worden. Bei näheren Hinsehen sah sie, dass an einigen Stellen die Axt oder was auch immer es war, sein Ziel verfehlt hatte und Kerben im Holz hinterließ. Fiona lächelte und ein kurzes Kichern entkam ihr. Eines stand fest, der Axtmann kann es nicht gewesen sein. Niemals hätte er daneben geschlagen, er war ein Meister seines Fachs. Dennoch würde ein Besuch nicht schaden. Sie war wirklich gestresst und auch wenn sie noch immer eine riesen Wut im Bauch hatte, so hatte er es immer geschafft ihren Stress erfolgreich abzubauen.

Fiona schloss die Augen und versuchte die letzten Emotionen die es hier gab aufzuspüren. Eine Aura verschwand nicht gleich mit der Person, die Gefühle und Empfindungen blieben meistens noch eine Weile zurück. Doch außer Trauer und Schmerz verspürte Fiona nichts. Es waren nur noch Kyles Emotionen zu spüren, die anscheinend so stark waren, dass sie alles andere überdeckten.

„Idiot!" murmelte Fiona und sah sich weiter um.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eleonora rauchte schon ihre dritte Zigarette. Noch immer konnte sie nicht verstehen was hier geschehen war und das ihre Mutter sie in Verdachte hatte.

 _‚_ _Für was für ein Monster hält sie mich?'_

„Hallo meine Kleine."

Eleonora schreckte auf und ließ vor Schreck ihre Zigarette fallen.

„Verdammt Spalding, willst du mich umbringen? Warum schleichst du dich so an?" sie hob ihre Zigarette auf und schüttelte den Kopf „Hör zu Spalding, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für dich. Zoe wurde ermordet und meine Mutter….."

Spalding unterbrach Eleonora und ging auf sie zu „Ich weiß, ich weiß! Deswegen bin ich ja hier. Hör zu meine Kleine, du weißt ich bin dein Freund. Ich habe dir und Fiona etwas Wichtiges zu sagen aber dazu müsst ihr zu mir kommen. Ich bereite eine kleine Teeparty vor und ihr seid meine Ehrengäste. Ich erwarte euch und glaub mir, es wird sich lohnen."

Noch bevor Eleonora etwas sagen konnte, verschwand Spalding mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln.

Eleonora war nun nervöser als zuvor. Hatte Spalding etwas gesehen? Sie musste unbedingt sofort zu Fiona. Schnell verließ sie ihr Zimmer und sah sich um, bis auf Kyle der teilnahmslos im Flur stand, war niemand zu sehen. Sie lief los und rannte an Kyle vorbei, sofort fielen ihr seine verweinten Augen auf. Er hat ihr schrecklich Leid, er musste Zoe wirklich geliebt haben. Sie ging weiter und betrat das Schlafzimmer.

„Fiona? Ich muss dir etwas sagen…oh mein Gott." Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten, da erblickte sie Zoe oder das was noch übrig war. Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas wie das gesehen. Das sollte Zoe sein? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen.

„Verdammt Eleonora, was machst du hier? Ich sagte du sollst in meinem Zimmer warten."

Fiona packte ihre Enkeltochter an den Schultern und schob sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich….ich weiß aber….oh mein Gott, das war Zoe?" schockiert sah sie Fiona an und begann zu zittern, nie hätte sie mit so einem Anblick gerechnet.

„Du! Geh wieder ins Zimmer und du hast uns hier nicht gesehen, verstanden?" Fiona warf Kyle einen eiskalten Blick zu und sah nur, wie er nickte und wieder in das Schlafzimmer zu seiner toten Freundin ging „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?"

Eleonora sammelte ihre Gedanken und versuchte das Bild von Zoe aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen.

„Spalding, er war bei mir! Ich glaube er weiß etwas über den Mord!"

Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf Fionas Gesicht. Ihr guter alter Spalding! Immer noch so neugierig wie früher.

„Er möchte, dass wir zu ihn gehen. Er bereitet eine Teeparty vor und…."

„Eine Teeparty? Eine Teeparty? Wir stehen kurz davor auf den Scheiterhaufen zu kommen und wir sollen zu einer verdammten Teeparty gehen? Das ist doch wohl ein Witz?"

Ungläubig sah Fiona zu Eleonora. Spalding hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für das skurrile und es war Fiona egal, solange sie sich damit nicht auseinander setzten musste.

„Ich weiß es klingt seltsam aber diese Partys sind seine einzige Freude. Ich glaube wir sollten zu ihn gehen, er war Jahrelang mein einziger Freund hier und er betet dich an. Er würde es nie wagen, dich zu behelligen wenn es nicht wichtig wäre."

Fiona seufzte und verzog das Gesicht, wie schlimm konnte dieser Tag noch werden?


	36. Die Teeparty

**Kapitel 35: Die Teeparty**

So schnell er konnte, deckte Spalding seinen kleinen Tisch mit seinem besten Porzellan ein. Er wollte dass alles perfekt ist, wenn Fiona an seinem Tisch Platz nehmen würde. Nie zuvor war Spalding so aufgeregt wie heute. Nie bekam er Besuch, abgesehen von Eleonora die mittlerweile schon ein Teil seiner kleinen Familie war. Aber heute….heute würde er einen ganz besonderen Gast empfangen.

Er platzierte seine Puppen und legte jede einzelne Rüsche so zurecht, dass alles perfekt war. Kritisch begutachtete er alles und atmete tief durch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona lief neben Eleonora, als beide in Richtung Dachboden gingen. Fiona konnte kaum glauben, was sie hier gerade tat. Sie kam in die Akademie, als sie gerade einmal acht Jahre alt war. Das war nun insgesamt 66 Jahre her. Zwar war Fiona oft abwesend und auch 15 Jahre tot, aber dennoch war sie hier aufgewachsen und bis zum heutigen Tage, war sie nie auf dem Dachboden gewesen. Warum sollte sie das auch gewesen sein? Fiona hatte steht's eine Abneigung gegen verstaubte alte Kammern und noch mehr hatte sie eine Abneigung für Teepartys. Ganz zu schweigen von Puppen. Schon seit sie ein kleines Kind war, hatte Fiona Puppen gehasst. Ihre starren Gesichter und ihre glasigen toten Augen waren ihr zuwider.

Während beide die Stufen nach oben stiegen, beobachtete Fiona ihre Enkeltochter genau. Die Art wie sie zielstrebig nach oben ging, verwunderte Fiona.

„Sag mal Kleines, wie oft gehst du Spalding da oben besuchen?" Fiona rümpfte die Nase, als ihr der Geruch von Staub und stickiger Luft in die Nase stieg.

„Ziemlich oft! Spalding ist immer alleine und ich…naja, bevor du kamst, war ich es auch. Er war mein einziger Freund hier und er ist wirklich ein guter Kerl. Er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für mich und er hat mir so viel über dich erzählt, dass ich glaubte dich zu kennen bevor du hierher zurückgekommen bist." Eleonora blieb oben vor der Tür stehen und drehte sich zu Fiona, mit bittenden Blick sah sie die ältere Frau an „Ich weiß das es skurril ist und ich persönlich habe auch keine Ambitionen für Teepartys mit unsichtbaren Tee aber Spalding macht es glücklich und er ist mein Freund. Bitte Fiona, versuche etwas Interesse zu heucheln. Ich weiß genau, dass es für ihn nicht größeres gibt, als dich an seinen Tisch zu haben."

Fiona seufzte und rollte mit den Augen, das war alles so lächerlich. Dennoch hatte Eleonora vielleicht Recht, Spalding war immer auf ihrer Seite gewesen und hatte sie nie verraten. Ganz im Gegenteil, um sie zu schützen hatte er sich zu Lebzeiten selbst verstümmelt.

„Ich versuche mein Bestes. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich meine Zeit nicht verschwende. Wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für Spielchen."

Eleonora lächelte und schüttelte dabei den Kopf „Sicher nicht. Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, Spalding würde dich nie mit unwichtigen Dingen behelligen."

Langsam öffnete Eleonora die Tür zum Dachboden und ging voraus, dicht gefolgt von Fiona.

„Spalding? Hey Spalding, wir sind da!" rief das Mädchen und schon wenige Sekunden später, öffnete sich eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Korridors. In der Tür stand ein aufgeregter und breit grinsender Spalding.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, endlich nach all diesen Jahren hatte er wirklich Fiona Goode in seinem kleinen Reich zu Gast. Er war so aufgeregt wie ein Kind kurz vor Weihnachten und egal was er versuchte, er konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Nervös spielte er mit seinen Händen und trat bei Seite.

„Meine Damen, darf ich Sie in mein bescheidenes Zuhause bitten?"

Eleonora lächelte Spalding an, nie zuvor sah sie den verrückten Kerl so aufgeregt.

„Entspann dich Spalding, wir kommen gern."

Als Eleonora auf Spalding zuging, hörte sie von Fiona einen leisen verächtlichen Seufzer.

Fiona war diese ganze Umgebung ein einziger Graus, es war staubig und schmutzig. Überall roch es vermodert und nach Dreck. Noch immer konnte sie kaum glauben, was sie hier tat. Mit missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck folgte sie ihrer Enkeltochter und ging an Spalding vorbei in sein ‚Reich'. Und wenn Fiona bisher dachte, sie hatte die Hölle gesehen, dann hatte sie sich getäuscht. Denn jetzt, genau in diesen Moment stand sie mittendrin. Fiona blickte sich schockiert um und blickte dabei in annährend hundert Puppengesichter. Hunderte glasige und tote Puppenaugen starrten sie an und sie hatte das Gefühl in einem Alptraum zu stecken. Spalding war nicht skurril, er war Geisteskrank! In der Mitte des Raumes, sah sie einen kleinen Kindertisch mit drei kleinen Stühlen die noch nicht besetzt waren. Auf den anderen, saßen hässliche altertümliche Puppen mit Porzellan-Gesichtern.

„Miss Fiona, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, was es für eine unglaubliche Freude ist, Sie hier zu haben." Nervös lief Spalding an den beiden Frauen vorbei und rückte die Stühle für sie zurecht „Soll ich Ihnen den Rest meiner Familie vorstellen?"

Fiona schluckte ihren Ekel herunter und nahm auf einen der viel zu kleinen Stühle Platz „Nein danke Spalding, das wird nicht nötig sein." Fiona hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so lächerlich gefühlt. Sie betet inständig, dass niemals jemand davon erfahren würde. Die Oberste des Hexenzirkels auf einen Dachboden bei einer Teeparty mit Puppen.

Eleonora sah Spalding Enttäuschung und das Unbehagen von Fiona. Eigentlich war es ziemlich lustig, wenn man den Ernst der Lage außer Acht lassen würde „Vielleicht ein andermal Spalding, du weißt doch, dass wir in Eile sind."

„Oh ja, richtig. Der Tod der kleinen Zoe!" sagte Spalding und nahm gegenüber von Fiona Platz. Er lächelte wieder, als er seine Teekanne in die Hand nahm und Fiona als Erste einen Tee einschenkte und anschließend etwas nicht vorhandene Milch dazu goss „Ich habe nicht vergessen, wie Sie ihren Tee trinken." Verkündete er stolz und sah Fiona mit einen Blick aus Freude und Anbetung an. Wie sehr er diese Frau anbetete!

Fiona blickte in eine leere Tasse und wusste nicht ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte. Das war alles so lächerlich. Dennoch versuchte sie Eleonora zu liebe freundlich zu sein und auch Spalding hatte vielleicht wenigstens ein kleines Lächeln verdient. Sie zwang sich zu einen unaufrichtigen und gestellten Lächeln „Danke Spalding."

Und auch wenn Eleonora das falsche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Fiona sofort erkannte, schien es Spalding nicht zu bemerken oder es war ihm einfach egal. Egal was von beiden es war, es ließ ihn nur noch breiter Lächeln. Er war im Himmel.

„Spalding, wir haben leider nicht viel Zeit. Du hast es ja eben selbst gesagt, Zoe ist tot und man will uns die Sache anhängen. Du hast zu mir gesagt, dass du etwas weißt." Eleonora nahm ihre Tasse und trank ihren Imaginären Tee.

Spalding freute sich, dass Eleonora ihren Tee trank und schenkte gleich noch etwas nach. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Fionas Tasse noch unberührt da stand und er blickte sie fragend an „Möchten Sie ihren Tee nicht trinken Miss Fiona?"

Für einen Moment schloss Fiona die Augen. Das war doch alles schwachsinnig, am liebsten hätte sie Spalding den Hals umgedreht für dieses Theater. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte kurz und knapp „Der Tee ist zu heiß!" Niemals würde sie sich zum Gespött machen, indem sie vortäuschte einen Tee zu trinken, den es nicht gab „Spalding, ich weiß nicht ob dir das bewusst ist, aber jede Minute die wir hier sitzen, bringt uns einen Meter näher an den Scheiterhaufen heran. Also bitte….."

„Verzeihung, ich vergaß das die Damen in Eile sind." Sagte Spalding und blickte zwischen Fiona und Eleonora hin und her „Also, wie Sie ja wissen Miss Fiona, war ich immer ein Wächter dieses Zirkels und so habe ich meine Augen überall. Auch jetzt noch, 15 Jahre nach meinem tot. Ich weiß alles was hier passiert und ich weiß auch, wer Zoe zuerst verbrannt und dann zerhackt hat."

Mit einem Mal wurde Fiona hellhörig und sie sah zu Eleonora, die ebenso gespannt zu Spalding sah.

„Wer? Wer war es?" fragte Fiona streng und konnte es kaum erwarten, den wahren Täter vorzuführen wie einen Zirkusaffen.

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln um spiegelte Spaldings Lippen und er sprach weiter „Ich weiß wer es war und warum! Die Person, die Zoe umgebracht hat ist in der Tat eine Hexe dieses Zirkels. Es war diese kleine Schlampe Tamara. Sie hat Zoe umgebracht, ich habe es gesehen."

Fiona konnte es kaum glauben. Diese kleine untalentierte Hexe soll wirklich eine erfahrenere Hexe einfach so ermordet haben? Wie?

Spalding sprach weiter und sah dabei Fiona tief in die Augen.

„Sie hat es getan, um Sie aus den Weg zu räumen. Sie sieht Sie als Bedrohung für Cordelia und ihren Thron. Diese Schlange ist besessen von ihrer Tochter Miss Fiona, wenn ich auch nicht verstehen kann warum. Sie will das Cordelia wieder alleinige Oberste ist. Sie hat die Leiche zerstückelt, damit alle denken, es war jemand der in Ihren Auftrag gehandelt hat. Einen Mann, den Sie gut kennen und den die Welt als Axtmann kennt."

Eleonora spürte einen unbändigen Hass in sich aufsteigen und sie hatte das Bedürfnis Tamara von Antlitz dieser Welt zu entfernen.

„Zudem wollte sich die kleine Zoe auf Ihre Seite stellen. Sie hatte angefangen zu zweifeln, an der Art wie Cordelia den Zirkel führt. Für dieses kleine verrückte gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine ist, man ist auf der Seite von Cordelia Goode oder….man stirbt."

Fiona begann zu grinsen und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf „Oh Spalding, manchmal frage ich mich, was dieser Zirkel ohne dich tun würde. Du hast unsere Arbeit wirklich um ein vielfaches vereinfacht."

Eleonora wandte sich an Fiona „Und was machen wir jetzt? Sagen wir es den anderen?"

Fiona fing an zu lachen und sah zu dem Mädchen „Aber nein, wir wollen doch alle unseren Spaß haben. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Rat bald hier sein wird und dann…..dann sind wir alle zu einen großen Grillfest eingeladen. Glaub mir meine Kleine, sie wird nicht davon kommen. Das Mädchen hat sich mit den falschen Hexen angelegt."

 _Für alle die den Axtmann vermissen, keine Sorge :-D. Er ist im nächsten Kapitel wieder dabei :-)_


	37. Hello again Baby

**Kapitel 36: Hello again Baby**

Nachdem Fiona und Eleonora den Dachboden verlassen hatten, verspürte Fiona den dringenden Wunsch heiß zu baden. Sie fühlte sich dreckig von all den Staub in Spaldings Kammer des Schreckens. Noch immer musste sich Fiona schütteln, als sie an die vielen hässlichen Puppen dachte. Was stimmte mit dem Mann nur nicht? Aber egal wie verrückt der alte Spalding auch war, so konnte sich Fiona immer auf ihn verlassen. Ganz im Gegenteil zu einigen anderen Leuten.

Eleonora hatte im Gegensatz zu Fiona ihre Gefühle nicht so gut unter Kontrolle. Sie wäre am liebsten sofort in Tamaras Zimmer gestürmt und hätte sie als das angeprangert was sie ist. Eine verdammte Mörderin. Dennoch musste sie ihre Gefühle unterdrücken und im Zaum halten. Fiona war eine viel erfahrenere Hexe und Eleonora war sich sicher, dass sie wusste was sie tat. Nicht umsonst war sie die Oberste. Die einzige Oberste für Eleonora.

„Fiona? Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte das Mädchen, als sie hinter Fiona her lief.

Blitzschnell drehte sich Fiona um und sah Eleonora an.

„Wir beide werden jetzt erst einmal dieses Haus verlassen, hier werden wir beide kein Wort mehr über irgendetwas verlieren. Die Wände hier haben Ohren und wir können niemanden vertrauen." Fiona blickte in das von Emotionen überkochende Gesicht der jungen Hexe und streichelte ihr sanft über ihre blonden Haare. „Aber keine Sorge meine Kleine, nicht für lange. Ich habe einen Plan und jetzt komm."

Gemeinsam gingen Fiona und Eleonora die Treppe hinunter und verließen die Akademie.

Fiona wusste schon genau, wie sie diese dreckige kleine Schlampe vor allen bloßstellen würde. Es würde nicht einfach sein, aber sie würde es schaffen. Immerhin hatte etwas ähnliches schon einmal funktioniert.

Fiona brachte Eleonora in eines der besten Hotels von Boston und gab ihr genau Anweisungen, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte. Zwar hatte das Mädchen nach und nach ihre Kräfte wieder bekommen aber noch immer war sie nicht im Vollbesitz ihrer Macht und das machte sie zu einem leichten Ziel. Fiona belegte das Zimmer mit einem Zauber, der niemanden Eintritt gewährte außer ihr.

„Ich werde nicht lange weg sein und wenn ich wieder komme, erfährst du alles. Keine Sorge Eleonora, Tamara wird diejenige sein, die brennen wird. Und du mein Liebling, darfst das Feuer entzünden, das verspreche ich dir." Lächelnd sah Fiona das Mädchen an und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Sie ging durch die Straßen von Boston und ihr Ziel war ein ganz bestimmtes Viertel der Stadt. Ein Ort an dem die Zeit stehengeblieben war und der Jazz noch genauso beliebt war, wie vor 100 Jahren. Es gab viele kleine Bars und in fast allen erklang die Musik, für die der Axtmann bereit war zu töten. Fiona würde sich das selbst nie eingestehen, aber es bestand nach all diesen Jahren eine Verbindung zu den Axtmann und es war so, als wüsste sie jedes Mal genau wo er war. Sie blieb vor einer kleinen Bar stehen und fühlte seine Anwesenheit geradezu. Sie wollte diesen Mistkerl eigentlich nie wieder sehen, immerhin hatte er sie um ihren Herzenswunsch gebracht aber dennoch, führte sie etwas immer wieder zu ihn.

Gerade als sie die Bar betreten wollte, höre sie eine Stimme neben sich und sie erkannte sie sofort.

„Hallo Baby, was führt dich zu mir? Und jetzt sag mir nicht, du wolltest dich ausgerechnet hier in einen Rauschzustand versetzten?"

An einer Wand gelehnt stand der Axtmann und zog an seiner Zigarette, während er Fiona genau musterte. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie wieder kommen würde…..irgendwann. Er selbst konnte nicht beschreiben, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, denn er liebte diese Frau mehr als alles andere. Er liebte alles an ihr, selbst ihren grenzenlosen Egoismus.

Fiona lächelte den Axtmann überlegen an und ging auf ihn zu „Tatsächlich, war ich auf der Suche nach dir. Es war eine wirklich ereignisreiche Woche für mich und gerade heute musste ich viel an dich denken." Sie nahm ihm seine Zigarette aus dem Mund und zog selbst daran, während sie ihn mit verführerischen Blick den Rauch ins Gesicht blies.

„Wirklich?" ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Axtmannes und sah Fiona erwartungsvoll an.

„Hmm Hmmm." summte sie und blickte ihn direkt in die Augen „Aber nicht auf die Art, wie du es dir vielleicht vorstellst…" Plötzlich wurde ihr Blick ernst und eiskalt. Achtlos warf sie die Zigarette auf den Boden und stellte sich dicht vor den Axtmann hin „Ich will dir etwas erzählen, aber nicht hier."

Der Axtmann sah Fiona prüfend an, er wusste nicht was hier vor sich ging aber etwas führte diese Frau wieder im Schilde. Und meist, kam er dadurch auf seine Kosten.


	38. Pure Lust oder doch Liebe?

**Anmerkung des Autors: Kapitel mit sexuellen Inhalten**

 **Kapitel 37: Pure Lust oder doch Liebe?**

Wieder waren sie zusammen in einem dunklen kleinen und billigen Hotelzimmer. Seufzend sah sich Fiona um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du, auch wenn du bei Frauen einen unvergleichlich guten Geschmack hast, lässt doch der Rest sehr zu wünschen übrig."

Sie setzte sich an den Bettrand und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Genau beobachtete sie den Mann, der immer noch an der Tür stand und sie von oben bis unten musterte. Ein schelmisches Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er an all die Sachen dachte, die er jetzt am liebsten mit ihr machen würde. Langsam ging er auf Fiona zu und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Sanft ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Schenkel gleiten und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

„Weißt du Baby, mir war es noch nie wirklich wichtig, wie ich gelebt habe. Ob das Haus von innen oder außen eine Absteige war, war mir immer völlig egal. Wichtig ist nur, mit wem man dort ist."

Fiona sah den Axtmann amüsiert an und begann zu Lachen.

„Wenn du das wirklich glaubst, dann bist du ein noch größerer Idiot als ich bisher dachte. Keine Frau die bei Verstand ist, würde sich freiwillig mit so etwas zufrieden geben." Sie deutete auf ihre Umgebung und verzog wieder das Gesicht.

Der Axtmann packte Fionas Oberschenkel fest zwischen seine Hände und zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich nach vorn, dass sie etwas nach hinten fiel und sich auf ihren Ellbogen abstützen musste, um ihn ansehen zu können. Er kniete nun zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine und sah sie provokant an.

„Nun Baby, wenn das wirklich so ist, warum kommst du dann immer zu mir?" Er streichelte weiter ihre Oberschenkel und fuhr mit seinen Fingern jedes Mal ein Stück höher. Er spürte ihre Hitze und konnte es kaum erwarten mehr davon zu spüren. Er liebte das Gefühl ihrer weichen Haut gegen seine rauen Finger. Je mehr er mit seinen Fingern unter ihren Rock glitt, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusste, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug. Eine weitere Sache, für die er Fiona mehr als dankbar war. Es gab keine Barrieren zwischen ihnen, keine Scham und kein Gefühl von Peinlichkeit.

Fiona hätte ihn für seinen letzten Satz am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen, aber das musste jetzt warten. Der Tag war einfach so stressig, dass Fiona nur noch eines wollte und brauchte. Sie brauchte Ablenkung und vor allem Befriedigung. Sie fühlte sich sexuell so unausgeglichen, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte, ihn zwischen ihre Beine zu spüren. Sie würde ihn nicht bitten, denn sie wusste dass er jederzeit bereit war auch ganz ohne Aufforderung ihren Bedürfnissen nach zu kommen. Sie musste sich wirklich eingestehen, er war ein unglaublich guter Liebhaber….wahrscheinlich der Beste. Er war selbstbewusst, hart, rau und stürmisch und dennoch hatte er immer etwas Liebevolles an sich.

Der Axtmann beobachtete Fiona genau, sie sagte kein Wort und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Anscheinend war ihr nicht nach streiten zumute, aber er wusste genau nach was ihr zumute war. Er begann ihre Schenkel zu küssen und biss ihr gelegentlich in ihre Innenschenkel, was Fiona vor Schmerz zischen ließ, doch es war ein willkommener Schmerz und sie genoss es in vollen Zügen. Sie biss sich selbst auf die Unterlippe, als sie ihren Liebhaber beobachtete wie sein Kopf immer weiter seinen Weg nach oben küsste. Ihr wurde immer heißer und sie spürte wie ihr ganzer Körper begann auf ihn zu reagieren. Die ganze Zeit über beobachtete sie ihn und sie würde den Blick auch nicht abwenden. Ihn dabei zuzusehen, wie er sie mit seiner Zunge befriedigte, steigerte ihre Freude um ein vielfaches.

Langsam schob er ihren Rock hoch um am sein Ziel zukommen. Er leckte sich die Lippen, als der Geruch ihrer Erregung ihm in die Nase stieg und er sehen konnte wie bereit sie bereits für ihn war. Er ließ seine Zunge langsam und mit viel Druck über ihre intimste Stelle fahren und spürte wie sie erschauderte. Er liebte ihren Geschmack und konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Gierig begann er zu lecken und zu saugen und die stöhnenden Geräusche die sie machte, heizten ihn nur noch mehr an. Er wusste, dass sie ihn zusah und es erregte ihn immer mehr. Er spürte wie schmerzlich hart er bereits war und konnte es kaum erwarten in ihr zu sein. Aber jetzt noch nicht…..Er ließ ohne Vorwarnung zwei Finger in sie gleiten und begann heftig in und aus ihr heraus zu pumpen. Ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und unkontrollierter. Er hörte wie sie Fluchte und schwer atmete. Ihre inneren Muskeln spannten sich um seine Finger an und er wusste, dass sie bald kommen würde. Immer schneller ließ er seine Finger in sie gleiten und fühlte ihre Nässe seine Hand beschichten. Fest drückte er seine Zunge auf ihre Klitoris und hörte endlich den Lustschrei von ihr, den er herbei gesehnt hatte.

„Oh Fuck." Stieß Fiona aus, als sie sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen ließ. Sie atmete schwer und brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ihr Herz raste wie wild und sie spürte noch das zucken zwischen ihren Beinen. Verdammt, er war wirklich gut.

Langsam zog der Axtmann seine Finger aus ihr heraus und leckte einen Finger genüsslich ab. Grinsend stieg er zu ihr aufs Bett und gab Fiona einen leidenschaftlichen fordernden Kuss, den sie sofort erwiderte. Ihre Hand packte seinen Nacken von hinten und sie ließ ihre Fingernägel über seine Haut kratzen, sie war sich sicher dass er davon blutige Kratzer zurück behalten würde, doch es war ihr egal. Als er sich zurückzog, legte er seinen einen Finger an ihre Lippen und schob ihn ihr in den Mund. Er liebte ihren Geschmack so sehr, aber ebenso liebte er es zusehen wie sie ihre eigene Erregung von seinen Fingern saugte. Er spürte Fionas heiße feuchte Zunge um seinen Finger und sah ihren räuberischen Blick in ihren Augen. Er konnte nicht mehr warten, er musste sie haben, jetzt! Er schob sie weiter auf das Bett und begann seine Hose zu öffnen, sofort verspürte er eine kleine Erleichterung. Er kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine und packte sie an den Waden. Ihre Beine legte er auf seinen Schultern ab und stieß mit einen kräftigen Ruck in sie. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich an und er verlor sich vollkommen in seiner Lust. Er war so hart das es schmerzte und er ersehnte seine Erleichterung so sehr herbei. Er stieß so kräftig er konnte in sie hinein und sah wie ihre Brüste unter ihrer Bluse im Takt seiner Stöße auf und ab hüpften. Er wollte sie sehen, er musste sie sehen…..alles vor ihn. Er griff mit einer Hand nach vorn und packte den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse und riss kräftig daran. Es war beiden in diesen Moment völlig egal, dass Fiona mit einer vollkommen zerfetzten Bluse wieder das Zimmer verlassen musste. In diesen Moment war nur eines wichtig und das war die Lust die beide empfanden. Fest packte er wieder ihre Oberschenkel und stieß immer schnell und tiefer in sie, bis er spürte, dass er bald kommen würde. Der Blick auf ihre nackte Brust und ihr verschwitztes Gesicht machten ihn verrückt. Beide stöhnten so laut, dass es wahrscheinlich das ganze Hotel hörte aber auch das war beiden egal. Je tiefer er in sie schob, desto mehr fühlte er wieder wie sich ihre inneren Muskeln um sein bestes Stück zusammen zogen. Es war ein unglaubliches enges Gefühl und er konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen kam er tief in ihr und spürte dann wie sie nur wenige Sekunden nach ihm mit einen lauten Schrei kam.

Völlig außer Atem, ließ er sich nach vorn fallen und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme ab. Er brauchte einen Moment um wieder richtig Luft zubekommen und Fiona ging es ebenso. Sie schlang ihre langen Beine um ihn und zog ihn noch einmal dichter zu sich. Zufrieden lächelte sie ihn an, sie fühlte sich wirklich besser und viel entspannter als vorher.

Der Axtmann gab ihr einen Kuss, dieses Mal viel liebevoller und sanfter als vorher.

„Ich liebe dich Baby Doll."


	39. Der Plan

**Kapitel 38: Der Plan**

Fiona wollte nicht lange bei ihm bleiben, aber etwas in ihr weigerte sich ihn jetzt zu verlassen. Sie lag in seinen Armen auf dem Bett und lächelte zufrieden. Es war nicht nur die körperliche Befriedigung, die sie lächeln ließ, es war das vertraute Gefühl, dass es jemanden gab der einfach nur da war. Sie wusste, dass er sie liebte und auch wenn sie es bisher nie laut gesagt hatte und vielleicht auch nie sagen würde, so wusste sie, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Als sie die Hölle verließ, da hoffte sie ihn nie mehr sehen zu müssen und nun war sie froh dass es nicht so war. Ein Teil von ihr war immer noch wütend auf ihn, dass er sie so hintergangen hatte aber dieser Teil rückte immer weiter in den Hintergrund. Sie würde am liebsten noch eine lange Zeit hier liegen und spüren wie er langsam ihre Oberarme streichelte, aber sie musste zurück zu Eleonora. Fiona dachte wieder an den heutigen Tag und sie seufzte auf.

„Baby? Was ist los?" die tiefe Stimme des Axtmannes, holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie drehte sich auf den Bauch, um ihn anzusehen.

„Es gab heute einen Zwischenfall, eine Hexe unseres Zirkels wurde ermordet und natürlich zeigen alle mit den Finger auf mich." Fionas Stimme klang mehr gelangweilt als betroffen.

Ein seltsames teuflisches Grinsen bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Axtmannes und er begann zu lachen „Kannst du Ihnen das verdenken? Du bist nicht gerade eine Unschuld. Die Liste der Menschen die du auf dem Gewissen hast, ist nicht gerade klein."

Fiona lachte und setzte sich aufrecht im Bett hin „Deine auch nicht! Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, du bist auch auf der Liste der üblichen Verdächtigen."

Fragend blickte er sie an, zog an seiner Zigarette und hielt sie dann Fiona hin „Was meinst du damit? Bist du deswegen gekommen?"

Fiona nahm die Zigarette und zog lange daran „Mhhmmm, ja und nein. Weißt du, die kleine dumme Zoe wurde verbrannt und zerstückelt aufgefunden. Wahrscheinlich glauben diese Idioten, dass ich dich gebeten habe sie aus den Weg zu räumen. Kaum fällt das Wort Axt oder zerstückelt, denken wahrscheinlich alle dort an dich."

Grinsend sah er Fiona an und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben „Ich habe mir wohl einen Namen gemacht, wunderbar!"

Aber Fiona konnte nicht grinsen, sie schüttelte nur den Kopf „Wenn du dir einen Namen als Stümper machen willst, dann ja!" sie blickte in das verirrt guckende Gesicht des Mannes vor ihr und sprach weiter „Zoe wurde nicht einfach nur zerhackt. Es muss eine riesige Schweinerei gewesen sein. Überall wurde zugeschlagen, völlig unkontrolliert und unsauber. Ich habe es gesehen und ich wusste sofort, dass du es nicht warst. Das war die Arbeit eines Anfängers…ich habe gesehen, wie du die Hexenjäger zerlegt hast." Fiona lächelte und bückte sich nach vorn um den Axtmann einen Kuss zu geben „Es war so präzise….so genau" Immer wieder gab sie ihn zwischen den einzelnen Wörtern einen Kuss und begann immer breiter zu Grinsen. Es war ein wirklich glorreicher Tag für sie und den Zirkel gewesen.

Langsam glitten seine Hände über Fionas Rücken bis hin zu ihrem Hintern. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen streichelte er über ihren schönen Arsch und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du meine Kunst sofort erkennst Baby. Du weißt wie viel Wert ich darauf lege, meine Instrumente präzise einzusetzen."

Ein lautes Lachen entkam Fiona, sie liebte seine Zweideutigkeit.

„Ich schon! Aber ich denke auch nicht, dass eine andere Hexe all deine Instrumente gesehen hat."

Fest packte er Fiona und rollte sie auf den Rücken „Alles gehört nur dir." Er küsste sie fordernd und voller Leidenschaft und Fiona verlor sich fast wieder in ihrer Lust. Doch sie wusste, sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für eine Zweite Runde. Sie drückte ihn weg und seufzte.

„Ich kann nicht länger bleiben, Eleonora…Delias Tochter, ist noch allein in einem Hotel. Die haben es auf die Kleine ebenso abgesehen wie auf mich."

„Also hast du einen neuen Schützling? Warum verfolgst du nicht einfach deinen früheren Plan und bringst einfach alle um. Es geht am schnellsten und ich wäre gern bereit dir zu helfen." Der Axtmann stand auf und goss sich und Fiona einen Scotch ein.

„Diese Lösung steht leider nicht zur Debatte und das weißt du auch. Also muss ich den Täter auf die ehrliche Art und Weise stellen. Ich weiß ja wer es ist, aber ich habe leider nur einen Zeugen und der ist Verrückt und Tod!" schnell nahm Fiona das Glas entgegen und trank den ganzen Scotch mit einen Schluck aus „Aber nicht mehr lange! Genau da kommst du ins Spiel, sagen wir du hast mich inspiriert."

Der Axtmann sah zu Fiona und sah den teuflischen Blick in ihren Augen.

„Der gute Spalding ist bereits 15 Jahre tot, aber du warst noch viel länger tot und dein Geist wurde wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt. Du wurdest wieder sterblich, so wie jeder andere auch. Ich werde Spalding Geist befreien und ihn zurück ins Leben holen."

Langsam ging der Axtmann in dem Zimmer auf und ab „Und du denkst ein verrückter Lebender ist glaubwürdiger als ein verrückter Toter?"

Fiona rollte die Augen „Jesus, nein! Aber er hat alles gesehen und meine Tochter besitzt die Gabe des Sehens. Bei Toten funktioniert es nicht, bei Lebenden jedoch schon."

Erst jetzt verstand der Axtmann und er begann wieder zu grinsen. Gott, er liebte diese Frau und noch mehr wenn sie in action war.


	40. Ich bin der Axtmann

**Kapitel 39: Ich bin der Axtmann**

Eleonora saß allein in dem großen Hotelzimmer und wartete auf Fionas Rückkehr. Sie war bereits seit 3 Stunden weg und Eleonora machte sich langsam Sorgen. Sicher war Fiona eine mächtige Hexe, wahrscheinlich die mächtigste von allen, aber jeder Mensch hatte eine Schwachstelle. Nervös zog die junge Hexe an ihrer Zigarette und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Was wäre, wenn Cordelia und ihr Clan einen Racheplan geschmiedet hatten und Fiona etwas passiert war? Nein, daran wollte sie erst gar nicht denken. Nach so vielen Jahren der Einsamkeit, hatte sie endlich jemanden gefunden, indem sie einen Seelenverwandten fand. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde wenn Fiona etwas zustoßen würde.

Endlich hörte Eleonora das Türschloss und sie drehte sich hastig um, in der Annahme es sei Fiona. Ihr Atem stockte, als sie plötzlich einen großen fremden Mann in der Tür stehen sah. Wer war das und wieso konnte er dieses Zimmer betreten? Wurde er von Cordelia geschickt? Nein, das war nicht der Stil ihrer Mutter. Erschrocken wich Eleonora zurück und hatte Mühe ihre Worte wieder zu finden. Gerade als sie überlegte was sie nun tun sollte, erschien ganz plötzlich Fiona neben den fremden Mann und lächelte sie an.

„Es tut mir Leid Kleines, es hat etwas länger gedauert." Fiona trat ein und direkt hinter ihr der Axtmann der mit ihr gekommen war.

Eleonora fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie lief zu Fiona und umarmte sie fest „Du warst so lange weg, ich dachte schon dir ist etwas passiert. Wo bist du gewesen? Und wer ist das?"

Eleonora sah über Fionas Schulter zu den Axtmann, der lächelnd in der Ecke stand und bislang nicht gesagt hatte.

„Ich habe uns ein wenig Unterstützung besorgt. Keine Sorge, du musst keine Angst vor ihn haben…..die Anderen wahrscheinlich schon, aber nicht du. Ich habe einen Plan, aber dafür muss ich ein Buch aus der Akademie holen und das noch bevor der Rat eintrifft. Wir gönnen unseren Spalding eine Freifahrt aus der Welt der Geister."

Eleonora sah Fiona fragend an und blickte immer wieder zu den fremden Mann, der sich gerade eine Zigarette angemacht hatte. Wer zur Hölle war dieser Kerl?

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Warum genau holen wir Spalding zurück? Und was hat er damit zu tun?"

Erst jetzt bewegte sich der Axtmann langsam auf die beiden Frauen zu und hatte dabei ein seltsames Grinsen im Gesicht. Etwas an diesen Mann war unheimlich und Eleonora wusste noch nicht genau was es war. Sein Grinsen? Seine Augen? Eigentlich alles…

„Ich habe es bisher versäumt mich vorzustellen. Meinen richtigen Namen benutze ich schon lange nicht mehr, da die meisten Menschen mich nur als ‚Den Axtmann' kennen."

Mit großen Augen starrte Eleonora den Mann an und konnte es kaum glauben. Das war also der berüchtigte Axtmann, der Axtmörder von New Orleans und der Liebhaber von Fiona. Mit diesen Mann hatte Fiona also die letzten 15 Jahre in der Hölle verbracht. Eigentlich sollte sie gerade jetzt, nachdem sie wusste wer er war Angst haben. Seltsamerweise tat sie es nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie durch Fionas Erzählungen über ihn, sich schon vorher eine Meinung gebildet hatte. So wie es aussah, hatte er Fiona immer zur Seite gestanden und tat es wohl heute noch.

„Mein Name ist Eleonora, ich bin Cordelias Tochter." Sie hätte sich auch als Fionas Enkeltochter vorstellen können, aber sie wusste, dass es zum einen Fiona nicht gefallen hätte und zum anderen, sah sie selbst in Fiona nie ihre Großmutter.

„Das weiß ich, ich weiß wer du bist." Sagte der Axtmann freundlich und musterte das Mädchen „Viel von deiner Mutter hast du aber nicht oder?" Nein, das Mädchen hatte genau genommen gar nichts von Cordelia. Sie war das Ebenbild von Fiona und er musste es wissen, er kannte Fiona schon lange bevor sie überhaupt in Eleonoras Alter war.

Eleonora kicherte leise und schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, nicht wirklich und ehrlich gesagt bin ich auch froh darüber. Meine Mutter und ich sind wie Feuer und Wasser."

Grinsend sah der Axtmann zu Fiona und nickte wissend „Ja, so etwas habe ich hier schon einmal erlebt."

Ebenso wenig wie sich Fiona und Cordelia glichen, glichen sich Eleonora und Cordelia. Aber es war nicht nur die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit die beide verband, es war auch ein unsichtbares Band welches beide zueinander hatten. Das Mädchen schien alle Charaktereigenschaften ihrer Großmutter geerbt zu haben. Kaum vorstellbar, dass sich beide erst so kurz kannten.

Fiona mischte sich wieder ein und nahm sich einen Whiskey aus der Minibar „Ihr könnt nachher noch Höflichkeiten austauschen, jetzt müssen wir als erstes diese unglückliche Geschichte mit Zoe richtig stellen." Weniger aufrichtig und mehr genervt, trank Fiona ihren Whiskey aus und sah dann wieder zu Eleonora „Deine Mutter besitzt die Gabe des Sehens, also werden wir ihr etwas zu sehen geben. Spalding hat alles gesehen und das was er gesehen hat, wird auch deine Mutter sehen. Ich bin gespannt wie sie reagiert, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ihre Musterschülerin die Schlange in der Grube ist."

Jetzt verstand Eleonora was Fiona vor hatte und sie nickte nur finster „Ich bin viel gespannter auf ihr Gesicht wenn sie bemerkt, dass sie mich zu Unrecht beschuldigt hat. Ich kann es kaum erwarten ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu sehen. Eines steht aber für mich fest, ich werde ihr niemals verzeihen, dass sie mich für eine Mörderin hält….niemals!"

„Du bekommst schon noch deine Genugtun mein Schatz. Ich werde jetzt das Buch holen und du bleibst hier."

Eleonora wollte gerade Protest einlegen, als Fiona schon ermahnend die Hand hob „Keine Diskussion, du hast deine Kräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle und damit bist du ein zu leichtes Ziel. Du bleibst hier bis ich wiederkomme." Sie sah zu den Axtmann und lächelte vielsagend „Du passt bitte auf sie auf. Wenn du auch nur in die Nähe der Akademie kommst, werden sie dich auseinander nehmen. Und gerade habe ich mich wieder an deine Anwesenheit gewöhnt."

Viele andere Männer hätten jetzt protestiert und darauf bestanden mitzukommen, aber zum einen wäre das bei Fiona sinnlos und zum anderen war sie keine gewöhnliche Frau. Nicht nur das sie die Oberste war und eine unglaublich mächtige Hexe, sie war darüber hinaus eine Frau die nie wirklich die Hilfe von anderen brauchte. Gelegentlich nahm sie Hilfe in Anspruch aber nicht weil sie sie brauchte, sondern weil es einfach bequemer für sie war.

Eleonora beobachtete Fiona und den Axtmann genau, er schien keinerlei Bedenken zu haben sie allein gehen zulassen und wahrscheinlich wäre es auch lächerlich. Fiona Goode war alles andere als hilflos. Der Axtmann stand ganz dicht bei Fiona und sprach leise zu ihr, und doch hörte es Eleonora.

„Beim Hexenfeuer will ich aber anwesend sein, niemand beleidigt meine Arbeit ungestraft."

Fiona lachte „Keine Sorge, du bekommst einen Platz in der ersten Reihe." Sie ging zu Eleonora und sah sie aufmunternd an „Ich bin bald zurück, du kannst ihn vertrauen. Bis später meine Kleine." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Bis später Baby Doll." Rief der Axtmann, als er sich ebenfalls einen Whiskey nahm.

Baby Doll? Er nannte sie Baby Doll? Eleonora musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen, sie fand den Namen unglaublich süß und sie war überrascht, dass Fiona sich Doll nennen ließ. Sie musste unbedingt mehr über die beiden wissen. Fiona war noch nicht ganz aus dem Zimmer, da hörte sie Eleonora ihn fragen.

„Wie ist eigentlich ihr Name? Ich nenne Sie sicherlich nicht Axtmann, das klingt seltsam."

Fiona schloss die Tür, blieb aber noch einen Moment stehen. Sie selbst wusste es nicht einmal und jetzt verspürte sie plötzlich Neugier, wie der Mann mit dem sie seit Jahren schlief überhaupt hieß.


	41. Bittere Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 40: Bittere Erinnerungen**

Sein Name ging ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Lange Zeit hatte sich Fiona geweigert, mehr über den Mann zu erfahren den sie als Axtmann kannte. Sie wollte keine feste Bindung zu ihn, sie wollte kein Band zwischen ihnen, was sie noch mehr verbinden würde. Doch jetzt kannte sie seinen Namen und es fühlte sich seltsam an. Vielleicht hätte sie einfach sofort gehen sollen, ohne an der Tür zu lauschen. Aber wie lange hätte sie dieses Spiel noch so spielen können? Fiona wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, dass sie etwas für alle Zeiten verbinden würde und dabei war es völlig egal wie es nach diesen einen Jahr hier weiter gehen würde. Gab es vielleicht wirklich so etwas wie Seelenverwandte? War er vielleicht ihr Schicksal?

Fiona war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass ihr Taxi bereits vor der Akademie gehalten hatte.

„Wir sind da Lady. Das macht 12 Dollar." Sagte der Taxifahrer und drehte sich zu Fiona um.

„Es war Ihnen eine Ehre, mich fahren zu dürfen." Sagte Fiona als sie ausstieg und den Mann keinen weiteren Blick schenkte. Sie konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, wieso Cordelia so abgeneigt von dieser Gabe war. Es war eine Gabe, die einen das Leben erheblich vereinfachte. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, verstand sie ihre Tochter in vielen Belangen nicht. Das war schon immer so aber an diesen Tag noch weniger. Eleonora war Cordelias Tochter und doch wusste sie nichts über ihr Kind. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach in der Familie, dass niemand zur Mutter geboren wurde. Fionas Mutter selbst, hatte sie hierher gebracht als sie noch nicht einmal acht Jahre alt war. Aber nicht weil sie eine gute Ausbildung für sie wollte oder etwas derartiges. Sie hatte Fiona aus Angst hierher gebracht. Aus Angst vor ihrer eigenen kleinen Tochter.

Fionas Gedanken reisten zurück, weit zurück in ihre Vergangenheit. Fionas Vater war früh verstorben und sie hatte nie die Möglichkeit gehabt ihn kennen zu lernen. Danach hatte ihre Mutter einen Versager nach dem anderen. Sie hatte die gleiche naive Blauäugigkeit wie sie Delia hatte. Fiona bekam eine Gänsehaut als sie an Hank dachte. Wie konnte eine Frau nur so dumm sein? Wie konnte sie nicht erkannt haben, was er war? Wieso hatte ihre eigene Mutter immer wieder solch jämmerliche Schlappschwänze gehabt? Fiona schüttelte den Kopf, sie würde nie verstehen wie Frauen so blind sein konnten. Die Sache mit Hank hatte sich damals mehr oder weniger von allein erledigt. Dieses Glück hatte die kleine Fiona Goode nicht mit ihren letzten Stiefvater, dort musste sie nachhelfen. Ein großes Unglück sagten damals die Leute, als man die Leiche ihres Stiefvaters gefunden hatte. Was sollte es auch sonst gewesen sein? Der arme Mann war ganz allein Zuhause und das nur mit seiner sieben Jährigen Stieftochter. Wer würde ein kleines süßes Mädchen jemals verdächtigen, einen großen starken Mann ermordet zu haben? Niemand! Und es tat auch niemand, außer ihre eigene Mutter.

Immer mehr Parallelen knüpften sich zwischen Fionas Mutter und Cordelia. Ebenso wie zwischen Fiona selbst und Eleonora. Ebenso wie Cordelia ihre Tochter des Mordes verdächtigte, tat ihre Mutter das mit ihr. Mit der Ausnahme, dass sie ihren Stiefvater wirklich dazu brachte sich die Treppe herunter zu stürzen. Fionas Mutter konnte nicht erkennen, dass sie es für sie tat. Dieser Mann hatte ihre Mutter betrogen und geschlagen…..immer und immer wieder. Schon als kleines Mädchen, konnte Fiona die Schwäche ihrer Mutter nicht verstehen und noch weniger verstand sie es, warum ihre Mutter sie dafür hasste. Sie hatte es getan, um ihre Mutter zu beschützen weil sie selbst zu feige und schwach war. Keine Woche nach dem „Unfall", war Fiona in Miss Robichaux's **Akademie und sie hatte ihre Mutter nie wieder gesehen. Jahrelang hatte Fiona gewartet, in die Hoffnung, ihre Mutter würde kommen weil sie endlich verstanden hatte, warum sie es tat. Doch mit jedem Jahr, schwand die Hoffnung und ließ Fionas Herz immer mehr verhärten. Und irgendwann, hatte sie aufgehört zu hoffen und hatte selbst als sie vom Tode ihrer Mutter erfuhr keine Träne mehr für sie übrig.**

 **Seit dieser Zeit, hatte Fiona sich bemüht, zu niemanden mehr eine tiefe Beziehung einzugehen. Und nun gab es plötzlich zwei Personen zu denen sie sich hin gezogen fühlte. Ihre liebe kleine Eleonora, die sie mit ihrem Leben beschützen würde, wenn es sein muss und den Axtmann...** Joseph.

Noch immer jagte der Klang seines Namens eine Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper. Sein richtiger Name war also Joseph.


	42. Zwei sind eine zu viel

**Kapitel 41: Zwei sind eine zu viel**

Fiona betrat nachdem sie all ihre Gedanken an ihre Mutter abgeschüttelt hatte die Akademie und begab sich direkt auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war lange her, dass Fiona ein Buch benötigt hatte um einen Zauber oder Fluch auszusprechen und womöglich hätte sie es auch so geschafft Spalding in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zu holen, aber sie hatte jetzt weder die Zeit für Experimente, noch die Lust sich lange darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Je schneller sie Spalding wieder unter den Lebenden hatte, desto schneller würde sie Cordelia beweisen können, dass weder sie noch Eleonora etwas mit den grausamen Mord an Zoe zu tun hatten.

Fiona brauchte nicht lange, um das Buch zu finden und sie steckte es in ihre Tasche. Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte um die Akademie zu verlassen, erblickte sie Cordelia in der Tür, die sie mit eisigen Blick anstarrte.

„Wo ist meine Tochter?" fragte Cordelia und ihre Stimme klang kalt und emotionslos.

Wenn die Situation anders wäre, so hätte sich Fiona jetzt mit Cordelia auseinander gesetzt aber dafür war keine Zeit. Der Rat würde bald hier sein und bis dahin musste Fiona in der Lage sein ihre Unschuld zu beweisen. Sie selbst hatte es erlebt, dass der Rat nicht lange fackelte wenn es darum ging einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen auf den Scheiterhaufen zu schicken.

„Sie ist da, wo ich sicher sein kann, dass du sie nicht in ein Stück Holzkohle verwandelst. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr Eleonora für etwas auf den Scheiterhaufen schickt, was sie nicht getan hat."

Cordelia verzog das Gesicht und ging näher zu ihrer Mutter „Seit wann bist du so rechtschaffend? Nie hast du dich für andere eingesetzt, warum jetzt? Warum bei meiner Tochter? Was hast du wirklich vor mit ihr?"

Cordelia konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass Fiona Eleonora wirklich aus Liebe beschützte. Sie wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, dass es falsch war aber die Eifersucht auf ihre eigene Tochter fraß Cordelia langsam auf. Jahrelang….Jahrzehnte hatte sie alles für die Zustimmung und Liebe ihrer Mutter getan, doch egal was sie tat, es war nie gut genug für Fiona Goode. Und plötzlich bekam Eleonora alle die Liebe, Zustimmung, Stolz und Aufmerksamkeit…..alles was Cordelia nie bekam. Sie verspürte eine so tiefsitzende Eifersucht, dass es sie zerriss.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für deine Szenen Cordelia! Im Gegensatz zu dir, versuche ich Eleonoras und auch meine Unschuld zu beweisen, was man von dir nicht sagen kann. Großer Gott Delia, deine eigene Tochter steht kurz davor auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu brennen, ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

Fiona schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte gerade an Cordelia vorbei gehen, als diese sie grob am Arm packte um sie am Gehen zu hindern.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig Fiona!"

Bis jetzt hatte Fiona all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufgebracht, um Cordelia nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen aber was genug war, war genug. Wie konnte sie es wagen sie so zu behandeln? Vielleicht war Cordelia die Oberste aber Fiona selbst war das auch und sie würde sich nicht so behandeln lassen, auch nicht von ihrer eigenen Tochter. Ein scharfer durchdringender Blick auf ihre Tochter genügte, um sie quer durch den Raum an die gegenüber liegende Wand zu schleudern. Ein lauter Schrei entkam Cordelia, als sie mit der Wand kollidierte und zu Boden sackte. Noch etwas geschockt und verwirrt, rieb sich Cordelia den Kopf und sah dann ihre Mutter auf sich zu kommen. Sie hatte diesen Blick bei Fiona schon oft gesehen und selbst jetzt, jagte er ihr noch eine unglaubliche Angst ein.

„Hör mir jetzt genau zu Delia, denn was ich jetzt sage werde ich nicht wiederholen." Wütend und voller Zorn blickte Fiona zu ihrer Tochter herunter und deutete mit zitternden Finger auf sie „Wenn du es noch einmal wagen solltest, mich derartig Respektlos zu behandeln, dann wirst du nicht nur gegen eine Wand fliegen, hast du mich verstanden? Mag sein, dass du meine Nachfolgerin bist und die Oberste aber vergiss niemals, dass ich das auch bin und du solltest noch eine Sache niemals vergessen…Ich bin in allen um ein vielfaches besser als du. Also leg dich nicht mit mir an."

Mit einen letzten zornigen Blick wandte sich Fiona ab und verließ die Akademie. Noch nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hörte sie Cordelia noch schreien.

„Wo ist Eleonora? Ich will meine Tochter zurück. Ohhhh ich hasse dich Fiona!"

Eines war Fiona jetzt klar geworden. Dieser Zirkel hatte nur Platz für eine Oberste…und das war sie.


	43. Schon immer ein Freak

**Kapitel 42: Schon immer ein Freak**

Wütend fuhr Fiona zurück zum Hotel in dem Eleonora und der Axtmann…..Joseph waren. Sie verspürte eine so unbändige Wut auf ihre Tochter, dass Fiona sich beherrschen musste um ihre Wut nicht an unschuldigen Passanten auszulassen. Wie konnte Cordelia es wagen so mit ihr zu reden und noch dazu ihre Hand gegen sie zu erheben. Offenbar hatte dieser Zirkel in den letzten Jahren vergessen, was das Wort Respekt bedeutete. Schon bald würde es einige drastische Veränderungen hier geben, dann wenn Fiona wieder alleinige Oberste war. Cordelia und ihre Gefolgschaft würden schon noch lernen, wer jetzt das Sagen hatte. Fiona stieg aus dem Taxi und machte sich auf den Weg in das Hotel, es war an der Zeit Spalding wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zu holen.

Eleonora hatte sich lange mit dem Axtmann unterhalten und viel von ihm über Fiona erfahren. Es war ein angenehmes Gespräch und sie mochte den Mann, den sie Joseph nannte sehr. Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass er wirklich der Axtmörder von New Orleans sein sollte. Allerdings hatte sie ihn auch noch nie in Aktion gesehen. Er hatte ihr von der Begegnung mit den Orden der Hexenjäger erzählt und Eleonora hörte ihn aufmerksam zu. Sicher hatte sie schon zuvor die Geschichte gehört aber noch nie von jemanden der tatsächlich dabei war. Wie gern wäre sie dabei gewesen und hätte an dieser glorreichen Stunde teilgenommen, an der der größte Feind des Zirkels beseitigt wurde. Eleonora wünschte sich so oft, sie hätte diese Zeit miterlebt. Eine Zeit bevor die ganze Welt erfuhr was sie waren.

Sie selbst wuchs in einer Zeit auf, in der jeder sofort wusste das sie eine Hexe war….dank ihrer Mutter. Von Anbeginn war sie für die Menschen außerhalb der Akademie ein Freak und jemand dem man mied. Niemand wollte mit einer Hexe befreundet sein und so hatte sie schon als Kleinkind erfahren müssen, was es heißt eine Ausgestoßene zu sein. Selten hatte sie Kontakt zu anderen Kindern aber eine Begegnung würde sie nie vergessen. Eleonora war gerade einmal vier Jahre alt, als sie die Ablehnung anderer Menschen erfahren musste. Ihre Mutter war mit ihr an einem schönen Tag zum Spielen auf einen Spielplatz gegangen und sie wusste noch, wie sehr sie sich freute mit anderen Kindern zu spielen. Freudestrahlend sah das kleine Mädchen die vielen Kinder auf den Klettergerüsten herumturnen und sie lief auf die anderen Kinder zu. Es dauerte keine 3 Minuten und Eleonora bemerkte, dass sobald sie einen Kind zu nahe kam, dieses sich umdrehte und woanders spielte. Sie selbst war noch zu klein um zu verstehen warum niemand mit ihr spielen wollte. Mit jeder Minute die verging, verschwand das Leuchten in den Augen des Mädchens und ihr kleines Herz zog sich vor Traurigkeit zusammen. Eleonora konnte sich noch erinnern, dass eines der Kinder mit seinen Roller hinfiel und sich beide Knie aufschlug. Alle rannten zu den kleinen Jungen und auch Eleonora wollte sehen, was passiert war. Doch dann rief schon jemand „Es war das Hexenkind! Sie hat ihn angesehen und dann ist er hingefallen." Auch wenn Eleonora erst 4 Jahre alt war, so erinnerte sie sich noch heute an die vielen bösen Augen und die lauten Stimmen „Hexenkind, Hexenkind, Hexenkind." Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie einen Spielplatz außerhalb der Akademie besucht hatte und auch wenn bereits 10 Jahre seitdem vergangen waren, der Schmerz saß noch tief. Schon damals hatte man sie zu Unrecht beschuldigt, genau wie jetzt und an allem hatte nur ein Mensch Schuld. Ihre Mutter.

Der Axtmann saß noch immer in einen der Sessel und rauchte eine Zigarette, während er Eleonora ansah, die in Gedanken ganz woanders war. Er nahm sich die Zeit und studierte das junge Mädchen. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Fiona war wirklich verblüffend und er musste es wissen, schließlich kannte er Fiona schon als sie noch um einiges jünger war, als Eleonora jetzt ist. Aber es war nicht nur ihr Aussehen, welches Fiona so glich. Es war etwas in ihren Augen, etwas Dunkles und gleichzeitig Verletzbares. Noch kannte er das Mädchen nicht sehr gut aber eines wusste er sofort, sie hatte in ihrem jungen Leben schon viele Kränkungen erfahren müssen.

Beide wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür aufging und Fiona mit einem Todesblick in ihrem Gesicht das Zimmer betrat. Sofort sprang Eleonora auf und war froh, dass Fiona zurück war. Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht hätte. Fiona war eine unglaublich starke Hexe und konnte sich zur Wehr setzten, aber dennoch war es ein beruhigendes Gefühl sie wieder hier zu haben.

„Hey Baby, hast du was du gesucht hast?" fragte der Axtmann und stand langsam auf.

Fiona hielt das Buch hoch und ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, aber dennoch blieben ihre Augen dunkel und voller Wut „Oh ja und nun wird es an der Zeit, diesen Zirkel den wahren Täter zu präsentieren. Ich kann es kaum erwarten die Gesichter von Cordelia und Quennie zu sehen, wenn ihr süßer kleiner Schützling plötzlich in der Schusslinie steht."

Eleonora blickte neugierig auf das Buch „Und was passiert jetzt? Was soll ich tun?"

Fiona sah zu ihrer Enkeltochter und schüttelte den Kopf „Du musst gar nichts tun."

„Was? Aber ich will dir helfen. Ich will meinen Teil dazu beitragen, diese verdammte Bitch auf den Scheiterhaufen zu schicken." Schmollend sah das Mädchen zu Fiona.

Langsam ging Fiona auf das Mädchen zu und streichelte ihr sanft über ihre Haare „Du wirst deinen Teil dazu beitragen, keine Sorge. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich sicherstellen, dass du das Feuer entzünden darfst. Glaub mir, es gibt keine größere Freude, als seinen Feind ein für alle Mal aus den Weg zu räumen. Aber jetzt brauchen wir zu allererst den guten alten Spalding."

Fiona wandte sich ab und legte das Buch auf den Tisch und suchte nach den Spruch, der die Geister die in der Zwischenwelt gefangen sind wieder zurück zu holen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Fiona sah die richtigen Worte. Der Axtmann stellte sich in eine Ecke und beobachtete Fiona, er liebte es ihr bei der „Arbeit" zu zusehen. Auch Eleonora sah gespannt zu ihrer Großmutter und wartete, was nun passieren würde.

Fionas Finger strich über die lateinischen Wörter, als sie zu lesen begann.

„Salvo Liberatsum Spirito Malus Nequam pessimus petor Cantum sufficare non levsusne milte illuc ubi mal spiritus sunt mortem cadaver putridum repraesent infur imperator requiru a choro."


	44. ein neues Leben

**Kapitel 43: ein neues Leben**

Ein seltsames Stechen durchfuhr seinen Brustkorb und ein seltsames Gefühl erfüllte seinen ganzen Körper. Ein warmes Gefühl, ein Gefühl welches Spalding viele viele Jahre nicht mehr hatte. Er spürte sein Herz in der Brust schlagen und das heiße Blut durch seine Adern fließen. Noch konnte Spalding nicht verstehen was mit ihm geschehen war und er berührte langsam sein Gesicht, als hätte er Angst sich zu verbrennen. Seine Hände zitterten als er die Wärme seiner Haut spüren konnte und er konnte es nicht glauben. Konnte das sein? Konnte es sein, dass er aus der Geisterwelt gefreit wurde? Wie in Trance griff er nach dem ersten spitzen Gegenstand den er finden konnte und ließ ihn mit voller Wucht auf seine Hand nieder stechen. Ein lauter Schrei des Schmerzes entkam seiner Kehler und er hielt sich seine blutende Hand. Blut! Ja, er sah sein Blut seinen Arm entlang laufen und er spürte den Schmerz, das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Er war wieder ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut und trotz seiner Schmerzen, fühlte sich Spalding nie besser als gerade jetzt. Das Gefühl wieder am Leben zu sein ließ ihn schnell den Schmerz vergessen. Und Spalding wusste sofort, wem er sein neues Leben zu verdanken hatte. Sein Herz erfüllte sich mit Freude und Dankbarkeit für seine Oberste, der einzigen Obersten dieses Zirkels. Der Frau, für die er bereit gewesen war sich selbst zu verstümmeln. Fiona Goode hatte ihren alten Spalding nicht vergessen. Tränen der Rührung flossen über sein verwahrlostestes Gesicht und sein bis eben noch totes Herz raste wie wild. Jetzt war es an ihm, sich dafür zu revangieren und das würde er auch tun. Egal was es kosten würde, er würde alles dafür tun um Fiona wieder auf den Thron zu verhelfen der ihr zustand. Nur sie hatte das Recht, die Oberste dieses Zirkels zu sein und wer immer sich gegen sie stellen wollte, der würde es bitter büßen müssen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gespannt hatte Eleonora ihrer Großmutter zugesehen und erwartete, dass irgendetwas geschah, aber selbst nachdem Fiona die Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, passierte nichts. Etwas irritiert und auch enttäuscht blickte das junge Mädchen zu Fiona.

„Und was jetzt? Ich meine, hat es funktioniert?" fragte sie etwas unbeholfen.

Fiona warf Eleonora einen tadelnden Blick zu „Na was denkst du? Natürlich hat es funktioniert. Meine Kleine, ich war über 40 Jahre die Oberste des Zirkels und das nur aus einem Grund! Ich war und bin immer noch besser als alle anderen Hexen. Ich weiß du hattest bisher nur minderbegabte Vorbilder aber so viel Vertrauen solltest du langsam in mich haben."

Eleonora schluckte und schüttelte schnell den Kopf „Nein, natürlich weiß ich das alles aber ich dachte….naja…das etwas passieren würde."

Fiona begann laut zu lachen und selbst Joseph der noch immer in seinem Sessel saß begann zu lachen.

„Was hast du denn gedacht? Das plötzlich ein großer Sturm aufzieht? Oder das die Fenster aufspringen?" amüsiert ging Fiona zu ihrer Enkeltochter und sah sie an „Du hast zu viele dumme Filme gesehen mein Schatz! Glaub mir, auch wenn nach außen hin nichts zu spüren ist, so hat der Zauber seine Wirkung getan. Ich kann es fühlen….ich fühle Spaldings Präsenz. Und nun, lass uns zurück zur Akademie fahren, ich kann es kaum erwarten vor den Rat zu treten und deine Mutter und ihren Anhang bloßzustellen."

Fiona warf einen Blick auf den Axtmann und sah dann wieder zu Eleonora „Geh schon Mal vor, ich komme sofort nach!"

Mit einen wechselnden Blick zwischen Fiona und Joseph nickte das Mädchen und verließ dann das Zimmer.

„Lass mich raten! Meine Anwesenheit ist nicht erwünscht." Sagte der Axtmann und drückte seine Zigarette aus.

Mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen ging Fiona auf Joseph zu, der gerade aufstand und sie ebenso verschlagen ansah „Weißt du, ich glaube es macht keinen guten Eindruck wenn ich vor den Rat trete und du dabei bist. Meine Tochter und der ganze verkommene Rest ihrer Sippe wissen wer du bist und es würde mich ein wenig unglaubwürdig aussehen lassen. Das verstehst du sicher!"

„Schade, du weißt wie sehr ich es liebe dich in Aktion zu sehen. Aber vergiss nicht was du versprochen hast Baby!"

Fiona legte ihre Arme um den Mann vor sich und grinste ihn verspielt an „Ich vergesse es nicht. Wenn die Schlampe brennt, wirst du ganz vorn mit dabei stehen. Aber jetzt muss ich gehen."

„Noch nicht!" mit einen plötzlich ernsten Blick sah der Axtmann zu Fiona „Bevor du gehst, will ich es hören. Ich will nur einmal hören, dass du meinen Namen sagst." Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er sanft und langsam über Fionas Lippen „Einmal will ich hören, wie mein Name aus diesen wunderschönen Mund kommt."

Fiona sah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu ihm und blickte ihn unwissend an „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ihn kenne?"

„Ach komm schon Babydoll, wir wissen beide dass du vorhin gelauscht hast! Ob es dir passt oder nicht, ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere. Du kennst meinen Namen und ich möchte es hören. Auch wenn es nur einmal ist."

Fiona überlegte einen Moment und zog dann den Axtmann zu sich heran und gab ihn einen langen hingebungsvollen Kuss. Ihre Fingernägel kratzen über seine Kopfhaut als sie seine Zunge in ihrem Mund spürte. Verdammt, sie hätte das jetzt gern noch etwas ausgeweitet aber dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Langsam zog sie sich zurück und grinste ihn an „Heute Abend haben wir beide Zeit zu feiern aber jetzt muss ich gehen." Sie nahm ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, doch bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um „Bis später, Joseph!"


	45. Der Rat

**Kapitel 44: Der Rat**

Cordelia, Queenie und Tamara saßen alle zusammen im großen Gemeinschaftsraum, als der Rat eintraf und sich nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage erkundigte. Mina Harwood war eine Hexe Mitte dreißig mit langen roten Haar, dicker Brille und kalten berechnenden Augen. Neben ihr waren im Rat zwei weitere Hexen, die im gleichen Alter waren aber steht's das taten, was Mina Harwood für das Richtige hielt. Sie war die wahre Älteste des Rates und ließ es jeden wissen.

„Cordelia, wir kennen uns nun schon 15 Jahre und wir haben zusammen die Blüte des Zirkels erlebt aber auch deren bevorstehenden Untergang. Bitte erkläre uns, wir eines der letzten Mitglieder des Zirkels hier ermordet werden konnte und das ohne, dass es jemand bemerkte?" streng sah Mina Harwood auf die Obsterste des Zirkels und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir wissen noch nicht genau wer Zoe ermordet hat, aber alles begann mit….." Cordelia seufzte und wagte es kaum auszusprechen „….es begann damit, dass meine Mutter wieder aufgetaucht ist. Seit ihrer Rückkehr ging hier alles drunter und drüber."

„Achja, die Rückkehr der großen Fiona Goode. Darf ich fragen, wo sie jetzt ist und auch deine Tochter?" Mina wusste noch nicht, was sie von der Wiederauferstehung von Fiona halten sollte, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie gespannt darauf war, die frühere Oberste kennen zu lernen.

Tamara die die ganze Zeit über unschuldig in der Ecke saß, sah nun ihre große Chance. Sie erhob sich und ergriff das Wort „Sie sind beide verschwunden! Kurz nachdem die arme Zoe ermordet wurde, haben wir die beiden damit konfrontiert und seitdem sind sie weg. Wenn man mich fragt, so sieht das für mich nach einer Flucht aus."

Mina Harwood sah zu der jungen Hexe „DICH hat aber jetzt niemand gefragt Tamara! Wenn wir hören wollen, was du zu sagen hast, dann fragen wir dich und nun setzt dich wieder!"

Peinlich berührt sah sich Tamara um und nahm wieder Platz.

 _‚_ _So ein Mist. Das sollte anders laufen.'_

Cordelia sah zu Tamara und schüttelte den Kopf, seit wann war sie so aufbrausend?

„Was Tamara sagen wollte, ist dass wir den Verdacht hatten, dass meine Mutter vielleicht etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. Noch bevor meine Mutter vor 15 Jahren starb, hatte sie eine Liebesbeziehung mit einem Mann, den man den Axtman nannte. Er hatte viele Menschen ermordet indem er sie mit einer Axt erschlug. Wir wissen jetzt genau, dass auch er wieder zurück ist und glaubt mir, er würde alles für Fiona tun…..wirklich alles. Da Zoe….da Zoe zerstückelt wurde, kamen wir auf den Verdacht, dass er es war."

Mina nahm hinter den großen Tisch zwischen den beiden anderen Ratsmitgliedern Platz und sah über ihre Brille zu Cordelia.

„Und gibt es auch Stichhaltige Beweise dafür? Du weißt Cordelia, ich habe immer große Stücke auf dich gehalten aber die Hexen von Salem sterben aus und ich möchte ungern eine Hexe auf den Scheiterhaufen schickten, deren Schuld nicht bewiesen ist."

Cordelia schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah zu Boden „Nein, wie gesagt es war ein Verdacht."

„Aber das liegt doch alles auf der Hand!" Tamara sprang wieder auf und stellte sich direkt vor den Rat „Fiona Goode kommt zurück und plötzlich verändert sich alles. Sie hat sogar Cordelias Tochter für sich eingenommen und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Eleonora bei den Mord geholfen hat. Schon lange bevor Fiona zurück kam, war sie von ihrer Großmutter fasziniert und Sie hätten sie mal sehen sollen. Sie ist Fiona hörig."

„TAMARA!" rief Cordelia empört und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Nein…nein, ich werde sagen was ich denke. Wenn Fiona und Eleonora nicht für ihre Tat bezahlen, werden wir alle sterben. Du weißt doch selbst wie mächtig Fiona Goode ist!"

Für einen Moment herrschte absolutes Schweigen, bis man das Klicken von Schuhen hörte, welches langsam näher kam.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, komme ich gerade richtig. Ich muss sagen, es schmeichelt mir, dass ausgerechnet dein kleiner Schützling mich für so mächtig hält." Mit einer Zigarette in der Hand und einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen stand Fiona in der Tür und musterte die illustre Truppe von Hexen. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Mina Harwood und es schüttelte Fiona innerlich.

 _‚_ _Liebe Güte, Myrtle 2.'_

Doch für das erste, würde sich Fiona mit ihren Bemerkungen zurück halten. Sie kannte den Feind und sie würde sie noch heute auf den Scheiterhaufen schicken.

„Mutter, wo ist meine Tochter?" rief Cordelia und sah sich panisch nach Eleonora um.

„Oh keine Bange Delia, Eleonora ist gleich hier. Sie holt etwas für mich vom Dachboden!" grinste Fiona und liebte es, alle Fäden in den Händen zu halten.

Mina und die anderen Ratsmitglieder erhoben sich und musterten die Frau, die sie nur von dem großen Gemälde her kannten.

„Sie sind also Fiona Goode. Ich muss sagen, es ist wirklich keine Alltägliche Sache eine Oberste kennenzulernen, die bereits 15 Jahre tot war. Ich bin Mina Harwood und leite den Rat. Das sind Ruthy Green und Piper Dixon, die anderen Mitglieder des Rates! Ich finde es bedauerlich, dass wir uns so kennenlernen aber wie mir berichtet wurde, hat ihr Auftauchen nicht nur für Wirbel gesorgt sondern bereits einer Hexe das Leben gekostet."

Genüsslich zog Fiona an ihrer Zigarette und ging auf die 3 Hexen von Rat zu „Ich habe schon immer für Wirbel gesorgt. Und ja, ich muss gestehen, dass der Tod von Zoe Benson tatsächlich mit mir zusammen hängt."

Alle schauten sich vollkommen schockiert an und Cordelias Herz schlug immer heftiger. Waren es wirklich Fiona und Eleonora?

„Also gestehen Sie?" fragte Mina verblüfft, was Fiona laut zum Lachen brachte.

„Gestehen? Oh bitte, nein! Warum sollte ich Zoe ermordet haben? Wie die entzückende kleine Tamara schon sagte, ich bin sehr mächtig. Warum sollte ich meine Zeit und meine Energie auf eine schwache kleine Hexe wie Zoe verschwenden?"

Alles wurde immer undurchsichtiger und Fiona liebte es, wie alle Aufmerksamkeit nur auf ihr lag.

„Bevor wir über Zoe sprechen, möchte ich einen Antrag beim Rat stellen!" sagte Fiona und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, wo zuvor Delia saß.

Mina musterte Fiona genau, selten hatte sie eine so arrogante und selbstgefällige Person getroffen. Aber dennoch konnte sie nicht abstreiten, dass Fiona Goode eine wirklich faszinierende Frau war.

„Welchen Antrag?"

Mit einen kurzen Blick auf Delia, sah Fiona wieder zu ‚Myrtle 2' und lächelte.

„Ich verlange, dass meine Tochter Cordelia Goode mit sofortiger Wirkung als Oberste dieses Zirkels zurück tritt und ich wieder alleine das Sagen habe."

Es herrschte für einen Moment eine Ruhe, die bedrohlich aber auch verwirrend war. Doch dann erhob Cordelia das Wort.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren Mutter? Was soll das? Ist das wieder eine Ablenktaktik?"

„Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil mein Schatz. Ich versuche den Zirkel vor noch mehr Schaden zu bewahren, den du ihm zufügst durch deine unglaubliche Dummheit und Blindheit! Du warst schon immer naiv Delia, aber ich dachte du hast dazu gelernt. Du hast schon einmal eine Schlange in diesen heiligen Ort gelassen!"

Wütend funkelte Fiona ihre Tochter an und zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Was meint sie Cordelia?" fragte Mina.

„OHHH wie ich sehe, stand das nicht auf den Lehrplan meiner Tochter. Vor 15 Jahren wurde dieser Zirkel von einen Verband von Hexenjägern angegriffen. Sie haben einen Maulwurf in die Akademie geschleust und meine Tochter war der Meinung, ihn heiraten zu müssen. Ich wusste sofort, dass er eine falsche Schlange war, aber Delia hörte nicht auf mich. Ihre Verliebtheit hat sie Blind gemacht und hat fast den Zirkel zerstört…..und nun ist es wieder so. Deine Zuneigung macht dich Blind Delia! Eine Oberste wie du es bist, ist eine Gefahr für alle Hexen!"

Fiona blickte ihre Tochter wütend an und sah die Scham in Cordelias Augen.

„Cordelia! Ist das wahr? Wieso wissen wir nichts davon?" fragte Piper Dixon und erhob das erste Mal ihre Stimme.

„Ich….ich wollte damit abschließen. Aber ja, dass was meine Mutter sagt ist wahr. Aber nicht, dass ich nichts dazu gelernt hätte. Ich habe immer ein wachsames Auge auf den Zirkel gehabt und egal, was Fiona mir unterstellen will, es ist nicht wahr!"

Tamara stand in einer Ecke und fühle wie ihr übel wurde. Konnte das sein? Konnte Fiona ihr auf die Schliche gekommen sein? Aber wie? Sie war so vorsichtig.

„Hör auf dich rauszureden Delia. Du bist noch genau so dumm wie früher!" schrie Fiona nun und konnte nicht fassen, dass Delia noch immer nicht verstand was hier vor sich ging „Ich weiß, wer der Mörder von Zoe ist und ich habe einen Zeugen. Ich beweise, dass weder ich noch die kleine Eleonora etwas damit zu tun haben. Aber du…du Delia trägst eine Mitschuld und zwar weil du nicht siehst, was so offensichtlich ist!"

Mit zitternden Händen stand Tamara da und etwas tief in ihr schrie, sie sollte laufen aber sie konnte sich kein Stück bewegen.

„Fiona?" Eleonoras Stimme war nun zu hören und sie erschien in der Tür und hinter ihr stand ein Mann, der wie Fiona ein neues Leben bekam.

„Oh mein Gott! Spalding?" sagte Queenie und stand jetzt auch auf „Das fasse ich nicht! Das ist Spalding, er war Butler hier vor Kyle."

Fiona lächelte nun wieder zufrieden und wandte sich an den Rat „Bevor es zu Verwirrungen kommt. Spalding ist ebenfalls vor 15 Jahren verstorben und war seitdem eine gefangene Seele in diesen Mauern. Er war immer hier und konnte alles sehen…..auch den Mord an Zoe. Ich habe ihn zurück ins unsere Welt geholt, damit er euch zeigen kann, was geschehen ist. Cordelia, du hast du Gabe des Sehens! Berühre Spalding und sieh, wer der wahre Mörder ist!"

Cordelia stand einen Moment regungslos da und ging langsam auf Spalding zu. Sie hatte Angst ihn zu berühren aber sie musste es tun. Zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand auf die Schulter des verkommenen Mannes und sah alles, was Spalding an diesen Tag gesehen hatte.

„OH MEIN GOTT!"


	46. Tamaras Geständnis

**Kapitel 45: Tamaras Geständnis**

Es herrschte eine unerträgliche Stille, als Cordelia wie im Schockzustand ihre Hand von Spaldings Schulter nahm und einige Male nach Luft japste.

 _‚_ _Das kann nicht sein…..es darf nicht sein…nicht sie_ '

Alle Blicke im Raum waren auf Cordelia gerichtet und jeder bis auf 2 Personen sah sie voller Erwartung an. Und während Fiona mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln an ihrer Zigarette zog, stand Tamara noch immer in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers und konnte fühlen, wie ihr Herz begann zu rasen und sich kalter Schweiß der Furcht auf ihrer Stirn bildete. Sie wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, dass es für sie vorbei war und die Angst vor dem was kommen würde, brachte das Mädchen um den Verstand. Nein, sie würde nicht auf den Scheiterhaufen kommen. Cordelia würde das nicht zulassen, dass versuchte sich Tamara einzureden, während sie auf eine Reaktion von ihrer Ziehmutter wartete.

„Cordelia? Was ist los? Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Mina und ging aufgeregt zu ihrer „noch" Obersten.

Cordelia die das gesehene noch nicht verarbeitet hatte, sah Mina völlig ungläubig an „Ich….ich habe alles gesehen. Zoe…..der Mord. Ich konnte ihre Schmerzen fühlen…oh mein Gott!"

Fiona und Eleonora teilten einen wissenden Blick und beide konnten es kaum erwarten, was gleich geschehen würde.

„Wer war es?" drängte Mina und auch alle anderen Hexen traten näher an Cordelia heran.

Queenie, die sich immer noch sicher war, dass Eleonora die Schuldige war, ließ das Mädchen keine Sekunde aus den Augen und Queenie hätte schwören können, sie sah Eleonora lächeln. Entweder war das Mädchen extrem abgebrüht oder….unschuldig!

„Cordelia?" fragte Mina noch einmal mit Nachdruck und erhielt endlich eine Reaktion von Cordelia. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und zitternden Lippen drehte Delia ihren Kopf zu Tamara, die kreidebleich wie eine Statue da stand und sich keinen Millimeter bewegte.

„Tamara, wie…..wie um alles in der Welt konntest du das nur tun?"

Völlig schockiert drehten sich alle Hexen zu dem Mädchen in der Ecke und konnten es kaum glauben. Sollte es wirklich Tamara gewesen sein? Ausgerechnet das Mädchen welches nie Probleme gemacht hatte und immer loyal gewesen war, sollte eine eiskalte Mörderin sein?

Alle waren so geschockt, dass sie kein Wort sagen konnten. Alle bis auf Fiona und Eleonora, und während Eleonora es genoss das vor Schreck verzerrte Gesicht ihrer Rivalin zu sehen, ging Fiona langsam und bedrohlich auf Tamara zu.

„Verstehst du es jetzt Delia? Verstehst du jetzt, warum du absolut unfähig bist? Sieh sie dir an, deinen kleinen Schützling. Du hast diesen Mädchen all dein Vertrauen geschenkt, mehr als deiner eigenen Tochter. Und während du Eleonora die Macht genommen hast, hast du dieser kleine Schlage den Platz in deinem Herzen gegeben, den Eleonora haben sollte. Der Wunsch, die perfekte Tochter zu haben, hat dich so blind gemacht. Wieder! Zuerst Hank und nun Tamara, beide haben dich um den Finger gewickelt und du bist so dumm gewesen und hast es erst bemerkt, als es zu spät war. Deine Naivität hat Zoe das Leben gekostet und diesen Zirkel gespalten. Du hast es zugelassen, dass sie deiner Tochter den Mord in die Schuhe schiebt und hast das noch nicht einmal in Frage gestellt. Du warst bereit zu glauben, das wir es waren, die Zoe ermordet haben, aber hast du auch nur einmal an Tamara gedacht?"

Eleonora und alle anderen hörten Fiona aufmerksam zu und niemand wagte es in diesem Moment Fiona zu widersprechen, den eines war klar…sie hatte Recht.

Cordelia hörte die Tirade ihrer Mutter, aber ihre verletzenden Worte trafen sie nicht, nicht jetzt. Wie in Trace ging sie auf Tamara zu und sah das Mädchen an.

„Warum? Warum?" fragte Cordelia und war außerstande noch mehr zu sagen.

Doch dann, begann sie etwas in Tamara zu sehen, dass sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie erschrak und blieb wenige Meter vor Tamara stehen, die sie plötzlich nicht mehr ängstlich oder verschreckt ansah, sondern mit den kältesten und dunkelsten Augen, die Cordelia je gesehen hatte. Mit ihrem wahrem Gesicht!

„Warum? Ist das dein Ernst Cordelia? Ich habe es für dich getan, für den Zirkel….für uns beide. Zoe war eine Verräterin, ich selbst habe gehört, wie sie sagte sie glaubte das Fionas Rückkehr eine gute Sache wäre. Sie wollte sich gegen dich wenden, aber ich…ich allein habe sie daran gehindert."

Mit einen eisigen Blick sah sie zu Eleonora und schüttelte voller Abscheu den Kopf „Und du, du bist es nicht einmal annährend Wert die Tochter von Cordelia zu sein. Du bist eine arrogante, verzogene und untalentierte Hexe. Du dumme Göre hattest das große Glück, als Tochter der unglaublichsten Frau der Welt geboren zu werden, aber warst du dankbar dafür? Nein! Immer hast du nur versucht eine billige Kopie von Fiona zu werden. Und das ist dir gelungen, leider aber du nur das."

Eleonora kochte innerlich vor Wut. Da stand die Mörderin von Zoe direkt vor ihnen und sie zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Reue. Ganz im Gegenteil, diese Verrückte schien zu glauben, es wäre das richtige gewesen. Langsam ging Eleonora auf Tamara zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stehen.

„Ich bin untalentiert? Weißt du Tamara, ich hatte das große Glück von der WAHREN Obersten dieses Zirkels unterrichtet zu werden und eines verspreche ich dir, meine Künste mit dem Feuer sind überaus gut geworden. Aber das wirst du noch selbst miterleben…dann wenn ich das Feuer entfachen werden, dass dich in die Hölle schickt."

Cordelia konnte noch immer nichts sagen, sie war völlig neben sich. Zum einen wegen Tamara und zum anderen wegen Eleonora. Die Stimme ihrer Tochter war kalt, gefühllos und fast spannungsgeladen als sie von der Verbrennung sprach. Kein Mitleid…..keine Bedenken…..keine Gewissensbisse. In diesem Moment wurde Cordelia etwas klar, was ihr Herz zerspringen ließ. Sie würde heute zwei Töchter verlieren, eine an den Scheiterhaufen und die andere an Fiona.

„Du denkst das doch nicht wirklich oder? Cordelia würde mich nie sterben lassen! Sie ist die Oberste und war immer meine Mutter." Tamara ging einige Schritte zu Cordelia und blickte sie wahnhaft lächelnd an „Ist es nicht so? Du lässt mich nicht sterben, oder?"

Cordelia sah in Tamaras Gesicht und dachte nur eines ‚ _Kann ich doch noch eine Tochter retten?'_


	47. Verbrennt die Hexe

**Kapitel 46: Verbrennt die Hexe**

Langsam versuchte sich Cordelia zusammen zu nehmen, sie musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf bewahren und Stärke zeigen. Da stand sie nun, hin und her gerissen von dem was sie gerade durch Spaldings Augen sah und der Vergangenheit mit Tamara. Seit sie ein Mädchen war, war sie in Cordelias Obhut und sie liebte sie steht's wie eine eigene Tochter. Cordelias Gedanken schweiften zurück und sie sah wieder das gute, liebenswerte und vorbildliche Mädchen vor sich, was Tamara einst war. Nein, sie war keine kalte Mörderin! Es war einfach undenkbar, dass sie sich so verändert hatte. Und wenn Tamara sich tatsächlich so verändert hatte, war sie vielleicht selbst schuld an diesen Wandel? Hatte sie unbewusst einen Machtkampf ausgelöst? Tamara und Eleonora mochten sich nie wirklich, aber ging ihre Abneigung wirklich so weit, dass sie Eleonora einen Mord in die Schuhe schob? Cordelia wusste es nicht….eigentlich wusste sie gar nichts mehr. Sie wusste nur eines, sie wollte ihre Tochter nicht verlieren, keine ihrer Töchter!

„Lasst uns jetzt nichts überstürzten. Wir sollten bevor wir einen Entschluss treffen, der nicht wieder Rückgängig zu machen ist, alles ganz genau betrachten und überdenken." Sagte Cordelia und rieb sich die Stirn, während sie auf den Boden sah. Sie wagte es nicht, jemanden anzusehen und ganz besonders nicht Tamara. Cordelia wusste, das Mädchen vertraute auf sie und Cordelia würde immer ihre schützende Hand vor sie halten, aber konnte sie das auch jetzt noch tun?

„Überdenken? Scheiße Cordelia, hörst du dir selbst zu?" schrie Queenie und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten „Diese kleine Bitch hat meine beste Freundin eiskalt umgebracht und du sagst wir sollten nichts überstürzen? Ich sage verbrennt das Miststück!" Queenie musste all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um dieser verlogenen Schlampe nicht sofort das Licht auszuknipsen.

Tamara die bisher nur zu Cordelia sah, drehte sich langsam zu Queenie um und sah sie voller Abscheu an „Ich bin die Einzige hier, die Cordelias Thron verteidigt hat. Deine sogenannte beste Freundin wollte die Seiten wechseln und du….du bist nicht besser! Du wusstest, dass Zoe sich auf Fionas Seite schlagen wollte und hast du was dagegen unternommen oder wenigstens Cordelia informiert? Nein! Ihr seid Verräter, ihr alle! Du, Zoe, Eleonora….ihr alle. Ebenso alle Hexen die den Zirkel verlassen haben, aus Angst ausgestoßen zu werden aus der Gesellschaft! Ihr alle solltet brennen. Das ist Hochverrat und darauf stand früher die Todesstrafe!"

Mit großen Augen sah Fiona das Mädchen an und zog grinsend an ihrer Zigarette. Eines war klar, Tamara war noch verrückter als Fiona anfangs dachte und fast hätte sie über ihr Hochverratsgerede laut losgelacht. Kopfschüttelnd und gleichzeitig amüsiert ging Fiona auf Tamara zu „Ich kann dir sagen, auf was die Todesstrafe innerhalb dieses Zirkels steht meine Liebe! Auf Mord!"

„Es war kein Mord, du Wrack." Schrie Tamara Fiona an und spuckte fast vor Wut „Es war Verteidigung! Das Wohl des Zirkels steht an oberster Stelle, richtig? Ich habe gehandelt zum Wohle des Zirkels! Cordelia weiß das…." Wieder sah sie zu ihrer Mentorin und Mutter „Es ist doch so Cordelia, nicht wahr? Du weißt, dass ich alles für dich und den Zirkel tat. Ich bin hier nicht die Verräterin, sondern die anderen sind es."

Cordelia war in der Zwickmühle, was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Erst jetzt blickte sie wieder zu Tamara und sah den Wahn in ihren Augen aber auch die Hoffnung. Sie liebte das Mädchen und konnte es doch nicht zulassen, dass man sie verbrennen würde. Auch wenn es falsch war und eine ganz grausame Tat, so konnte Cordelia das Mädchen nicht verurteilen. Doch wie sollte sie, sie anderen daran hindern?

Eleonora beobachtete ihre Mutter genau. Dieser Blick! Dieser zweifelnde Blick machte Eleonora so wütend wie noch nie. Ihre Mutter hatte alles gesehen und doch stand sie da und zweifelte weiter. Waren es überhaupt Zweifel und war es Mitleid mit Tamara? Eleonora war das egal, sie konnte weder das eine noch das andere verstehen. „Was ist los Mutter? Du hast doch so erpicht nach dem Schuldigen gesucht, hier hast du ihn! Tamara hat Zoe ermordet und daran gibt es keinen Zweifel mehr, sie selbst hat es doch zugegeben. Also, für Mord gibt es nur eine Strafe und das ist schon seit vielen hunderten Jahren so, den Scheiterhaufen. Ich stimme Queenie zu, verbrennt die Hexe!"

Eleonoras Stimme war kalt und ihre Haltung herablassend und warum auch nicht? Tamara hatte sie immer wie ein dummes untalentiertes Gör behandelt, sie hatte sie bei jeder Gelegenheit schlechte gemacht und sogar versucht ihr den Mord in die Schuhe zu schieben. Sie wollte, dass man Eleonora verbrennen würde und hätte wahrscheinlich grinsend dabei zugesehen. Nein, Eleonora empfand kein Mitleid oder Bedauern. Sie wollte die Schlampe brennen sehen, ihre Schreie hören und wissen wie es sich anfühlte seinen schlimmsten Feind beseitigt zu haben.

Auch Fiona nickte und stellte sich dabei hinter ihrem Schützling „Ich stimme auch zu. Was sagt der Rat?"

Alle Blicke waren auf die drei Frauen des Rates gerichtet, denn der Rat hatte letztlich das letzte Wort. Aber noch bevor Mina oder eine der anderen antworten konnten, fiel ihnen Cordelia ins Wort.

„Nein, halt! Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Wir reden hier über ein Mädchen das 16 Jahre alt ist. Seit hunderten von Jahren, verbrennen wir Hexen als Strafe, damit muss Schluss sein. Wir sind nur noch so wenige und können es uns nicht leisten noch mehr zu verlieren. Wir müssen unsere Gesetze reformieren und ich denke, jetzt ist der beste Augenblick dafür."

Fiona und Eleonora sahen sich beide an und konnten nicht glauben, was Cordelia gerade gesagt hatte. Sollte das ein Witz sein?

„Du willst unsere Gesetze reformieren? Jetzt? Ach, das ist aber sehr bequem, nicht wahr Delia? Kaum steht dein kleiner Liebling im Kreuzfeuer, kommst du auf die grandiose Idee wir sollten unsere Gesetze ändern. Eine Frage habe ich, hättest du auch diesen Vorschlag gemacht, wenn ich oder Eleonora auf der Anklagebank säßen? Liebe Güte, Eleonora ist deine Tochter und diese Schlange wollte, dass sie brennt für etwas das sie nicht getan hat. Sie hat dich aufgestachelt gegen Eleonora und du hast ihr all ihre Lügen geglaubt und selbst jetzt, nachdem du die Wahrheit kennst, ziehst du sie deinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut vor."

Eleonora hörte Fiona genau zu und die Worte ihrer Großmutter schmerzten so sehr, weil sie wusste Fiona war im Recht. Cordelia hätte lieber sie verbrannt als Tamara. Diese Erkenntnis traf das Mädchen tief und sie wollte jetzt nur noch mehr Tamara brennen sehen. Nicht nur um ihre Feindin loszuwerden und ihr das zu geben, was sie verdient hatte. Nein, sie wollte auch ihre Mutter leiden sehen. Sie sollte zusehen wie ihr Liebling unter Schmerzen den Tod fand. Und Eleonora hoffte, es wären unmenschliche Qualen „Du bist nicht nur als Mutter unfähig, sondern auch als Oberste!" sagte Eleonora und sah ihre Mutter an „Ich denke, die Zeit des Wechsels ist da und du solltest das Feld räumen für Fiona….der Obersten! Jeder sieht wie erbärmlich und unfähig du bist. Ohhhh Gott, ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich aus der Tiefe meiner Seele. Sieh dich an, jetzt versuchst du Tamara zu retten, obwohl du weißt was sie getan hat und warum? Weil sie dein Geschöpf ist, nicht wahr? Sie ist die Tochter, die du immer wolltest und nun klammerst du dich an sie fest. Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich hoffe du klammerst noch an ihr, wenn wir das Feuer anzünden."

Wenn Cordelia dachte, ihr Herz könnte nicht tiefer reizen, so hatte sie sich getäuscht. Die hasserfüllten Worte von Eleonora zerrissen sie geradezu. Es war nicht wie sonst, dass Eleonora einfach wütend war. Nein, sie schien sie wirklich zu hassen. Hatte sie wirklich so versagt und es nicht mitbekommen? War es ihre Schuld? Aber alles war doch immer so gut gelaufen oder zumindest einigermaßen gut. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Fiona wieder kam. Sie war der rote Faden. Ohne sie, hätte Tamara nie so gehandelt, Zoe würde noch leben und Eleonora würde sie nicht hassen.

„Bitte sag das nicht Eleonora! Ich liebe dich und das weißt du. Deine Gefühle für mich würden vergiftet und wir wissen von wem…" sie sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu Fiona und schüttelte weinend den Kopf „Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Hast du endlich alles was du wolltest? Du hast mir nicht nur meine Position genommen, sondern auch meine Töchter….alle beide. Bist du jetzt glücklich?"

Fiona ging bedrohlich langsam auf Delia zu und sah sie kalt an „Weißt du Delia, das alles hast du ganz allein geschafft. Ich im Gegensatz zu dir, verstehe Eleonora und akzeptiere sie. Du sagst immer, ich wäre eine schlechte Mutter. Du bist so viel schlechter als ich." Fiona wandte sich ab und sah zu den Frauen vom Rat „Also, drei Hexen sind bislang für den Scheiterhaufen. Der Rat muss jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen."

Mina und die anderen sahen sich voller Zweifel an, noch nie mussten sie eine derartige Entscheidung treffen. Doch Gesetz war Gesetz und so wie es aussah, würde der Zirkel eine neue Oberste bekommen und mit der, so waren sich alle einige sollte man es sich nicht verscherzen. Die drei Frauen wechselten einen Blick und sahen dann zu Tamara.

„Verbrennt die Hexe!"


	48. Wieder Oberste

**Kapitel 47: Wieder Oberste**

Tamara hörte die Worte des Rates, war aber nicht im Stande zu realisieren, was hier gerade beschlossen wurde. Noch immer sah sie zu Cordelia, die mit jeder Sekunde bleicher und bleicher wurde. Die Hände der Frau, die Tamara so bewunderte zitterten wie wild und ihr Herz schlug so heftig, dass sie es sogar sehen konnte. Tränen bildeten sich in Cordelias Augen und sie presste die Lippen zusammen um nicht laut loszuschreien. Nein, das war doch nicht möglich! Völlig irritiert und verzweifelt drehte sich Tamara um und sah den anderen Hexen in die Augen. Sie sah nichts außer Hass, Abscheu und Ekel in den Gesichtern der anderen Frauen und langsam wurde auch ihr bewusst, was hier gerade passierte! Hatte man sie eben zum Tode verurteilt? Unmöglich, Cordelia war die Oberste und ihre Ziehmutter, sie liebte sie und niemals würde sie das zulassen. Tamara begann zu schwitzen und ihre Hände zitterten, während sie auf Cordelia zulief.

„Nein, nein , nein….Cordelia bitte…..ich tat doch alles nur für uns…für den Zirkel. Oh Gott, bitte lass mich nicht sterben!" schrie Tamara, die sich bis dahin sicher war, ihr würde nichts passieren.

Unter Tränen streichelte Cordelia das Gesicht des Mädchens und schüttelte den Kopf „Oh Tamara, wieso hast du nur so gehandelt? Du hättest zu mir kommen sollen, statt diesen Weg zu gehen. Du kanntest unsere Gesetzte und hast sie missachtet…Ich kann….ich kann nichts mehr tun. Es tut mir so leid…so leid!" schluchzte Cordelia und konnte das Gesicht des Mädchens nur noch verschwommen erkennen.

Völlig außer sich schüttelte Tamara panisch den Kopf und ging langsam Schritt für Schritt rückwärts Richtung Tür „Oh nein, ihr Schlampen werdet mich nicht verbrennen. Wenn ich sterbe, dann als Märtyrer, denn ich bin die einzige loyale Seele hier gewesen und so werde ich auch in Erinnerung bleiben. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass diese dumme Göre das Streichholz anzünden wird und ihr damit den Triumpf gönnen." Und ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu warten, zog Tamara ein Messer aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es sich an den Hals.

Alle Hexen im Raum bis auf Fiona blickten überrascht und etwas schockiert zu gleich zu Tamara.

„Ihr verbrennt mich nicht!" schrie Tamara und setzte an um ihren Leben ein Ende zu setzten, doch noch bevor sie einen kleinen Schnitt machen konnte, flog ihr das Messer aus der Hand und blieb in der gegenüberliegenden Wand stecken.

Ein hämisches Grinsen bildete sich in Fionas Gesicht, als sie wieder ihren Arm herunter nahm. Sicher hätte sie einfach zulassen können, dass dieses Miststück sich selbst die Kehle durchgeschnitten hätte, aber wo bliebe den da der Spaß? Zudem hatte sie Eleonora versprochen, das Feuer zu endzünden und dieses Versprechen würde sie einhalten.

„Das war eine ganz ergreifende Rede, aber leider können wir dir nicht erlauben auf diese Weise aus der Welt zu scheiden! Nun, ich persönlich bin nicht dabei gewesen, aber hatte die arme Zoe eine Wahl? Hast du ihr die Chance gegeben, einen weniger qualvollen Tod zu wählen? Nein! So sehr es mir auch das Herz zerbricht, kann ich nicht erlauben, dass wir bei dir eine Ausnahme machen." Mit einem falschen Unschuldsblick sah Fiona zu Tamara und spürte alle Blicke auf sich.

Eleonora nahm sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken eine Zigarette von Tisch und zündete sie mit Fionas Feuerzeug an. Das schnappende Geräusch hallte durch den ruhigen Raum und sie fixierte Tamara mit ihrem Blick. Grinsend sah das junge Mädchen in die Flamme und zündete sich ihre Zigarette an. Fiona und Eleonora genossen diesen Augenblick, es war als würde man mit seiner Beute spielen bevor man sie erlegte.

Doch in Cordelia brodelte es wie in einem Vulkan. Der Zorn auf Fiona stieg immer weiter. Wieso hatte sie das getan? Warum musste sie so ein Gott verdammtes Miststück sein? Und nicht nur Fiona, auch Eleonora entpuppte sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr zu einer kleinen Fiona Goode. Schon immer wusste sie, dass ihre Tochter viel Ähnlichkeit mit Fiona hatte, äußerlich und innerlich. Doch jetzt sah sie es klarer als je zuvor, der Einfluss von Fiona färbe mehr und mehr auf Eleonora ab und ließen sie zu einem kalten Miststück werden, ohne Gefühle und Mitleid. Die Art wie sie mit dem Feuerzeug spielte, war grausam. Die Arroganz mit der sie an ihrer Zigarette zog, glich der von Fiona. Wenn Eleonora jetzt noch das Feuer anzünden würde, welches Tamara umbringen würde, dann wäre sie für immer verloren und eine Puppe von Fiona.

Mina aus dem Rat trat langsam vor und sah verächtlich zu Tamara „Nun Tamara, wie Cordelia schon sagte, du kanntest unsere Gesetzte. Ich finde es bedauerlich, dass wir heute diese Entscheidung treffen mussten, aber jeder bekommt die Strafe, die er verdient. Bei Sonnenaufgang, werden die Verräterin verbrennen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Mina ab und sah zu Cordelia „Und du Cordelia, hast uns als Ratsmitglieder so viele Dinge verheimlicht, deine komplette Sichtweise war falsch und durch Gefühle geleitet. Durch deine Unachtsamkeit, ist Zoe zum Opfer einer eifersüchtigen und ehrgeizigen Hexe geworden. Du sagtest vorhin, wir brauchen Reformen und ich stimme dir zu, aber nicht bei unseren Gesetzten sondern bei unsere Führung. Es tut mir Leid Cordelia, aber ich kann dir nicht länger die Verantwortung des Zirkels überlassen und so gedenke ich, den Antrag von Fiona stattzugeben und ihr wieder den Zirkel zu übertragen."

„Was?" Cordelia konnte das alles nicht fassen und fühlte sich von allen verraten und im Stich gelassen „Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Ihr habt ja alle keine Ahnung wer Fiona Goode wirklich ist! Sie hatte damals die Oberste umgebracht um selbst an die Macht zu kommen. Sie hatte ein Mädchen namens Madison umgebracht aus Angst sie könnte die nächste Oberste sein, sie hat eine Hexe in der Badewanne ertränkt und noch so viele andere Leben auf dem Gewissen. Sie kümmert sich nicht um den Zirkel, sie kümmert sich nur um sich…..das war schon immer so!"

Cordelia spürte wie die kalten Augen von Fiona sie geradezu durchbohrten aber das war ihr egal, sie war ohnehin am Ende.

„Und ich nehme an, für all diese Morde gibt es irgendwelche Beweise!" sagte Mina und sah fragend zu der noch-Obersten.

Und während Fiona sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte, geriet Cordelia immer mehr in Bedrängnis „Natürlich nicht! Meine Mutter war immer schlau genug alle Spuren zu beseitigen aber ich weiß, dass sie es war. Jeder wusste es. Queenie? Du weißt es doch auch, du hast Fiona kennen gelernt."

Doch Queenies Blick blieb hart wie Stein. Ihre beste Freundin wurde brutal ermordet und Cordelia kümmerte sich einen Dreck um Gerechtigkeit für ihren Tod. Sollte sie doch zur Hölle fahren. Vielleicht hatte Zoe doch Recht gehabt, mit Cordelia gab es keine Zukunft. Ohne Emotionen sah Queenie zu Mina und schüttelte den Kopf „Ich habe keine Ahnung von was sie da redet!"

„Queenie? Was redest du da?" die Verzweiflung war Cordelia ins Gesicht geschrieben und ihr wurde bewusst, dass niemand mehr auf ihrer Seite war.

„Das ist genug!" rief Mina und gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen Ratsmitgliedern „Bevor wir uns in noch mehr verrückte Anschuldigungen verrennen, schlage ich vor dieses Thema gleich hier zu klären. Hiermit unterstütze ich den Antrag von Fiona Goode, über den sofortigen Rücktritt von Cordelia Goode als Oberste dieses Zirkels. Wer stimmt zu?"

Die anderen beiden Hexen des Rates hoben gleichzeitig die Hand und machten das Urteil einstimmig.

Mina sah zu Fiona und nickte ihr anerkennend zu „Der Rat hat sich einstimmig entschlossen. Hiermit setzten wir wieder Fiona Goode als alleinige Oberste dieses Zirkels ein. Sie wird so lange den Zirkel leiten, bis zu dem Tag an dem die neue Oberste sich offenbart. Wir werden noch bis zur Urteilsvollstreckung morgen früh hier bleiben und alles überwachen, danach ist es an Ihnen Fiona, den Zirkel wieder zu neuen Glanz zu verhelfen."

Mit diesen Worten verließen die 3 Hexen des Rates den Raum und 3 Männer in schwarzen Anzügen betraten den Raum um Tamara bis zum nächsten Tag in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.

„Ihr seid alle so dumm…..so dumm. Seht ihr nicht, dass diese Schlampe euch jetzt da hat, wo sie euch haben wollte? Ihr sollt alle in der Hölle brennen." Tamaras Schreie waren noch lange zu hören und hallten in den Ohren aller Anwesenden.

Ohne noch eine weitere Sekunde zu bleiben, lief Cordelia hinaus und versuchte alles erst einmal zu verstehen und zu verarbeiten.

„Hey!" Queenie trat langsam vor und stellte sich vor Fiona „Nur damit Sie nicht denken, ich tat das um Sie zu schützen oder weil ich denke Sie wären eine bessere Oberste. Ich tat es für Zoe. Mir ist klar, dass es bei Cordelia keine Gerechtigkeit für ihren Tod geben würde, nur deshalb war ich auf Ihrer Seite!"

Grinsend sah Fiona zu der anderen Hexe „Ach Queenie! Warum, weshalb und wieso man etwas tut ist doch unwichtig, lediglich die Resultate zählen." Mit diesen Worten ging Fiona an Queenie vorbei und stellte sich vor Eleonora „Und du mein Schatz, bekommst endlich die Gelegenheit auf die du gewartet hast. Komm, lass uns feiern. Immerhin wird ab morgen eine neue Zeit für diesen Zirkel heranbrechen."

Fiona legte ihren Arm um Eleonora und ging mit ihr an Spalding vorbei, der die ganze Zeit über still wie eine Maus in der Ecke stand und keinen Ton von sich gab.

„Ach und Spalding, dieses Haus ist in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Kümmern Sie sich darum!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Fiona zusammen mit Eleonora die Akademie. Nicht nur um zu feiern sondern auch um einer weiteren Person von ihrem Triumpf zu erzählen.


	49. Ich bin Joseph

**Kapitel 48: Ich bin Joseph**

Die Zeit verging und noch immer saß der Axtmann in dem luxuriösen Hotelzimmer, in welches Fiona und ihre Enkeltochter eingecheckt hatten. Ein Whiskey nach dem anderen floss seine Kehle herunter und das ganze Zimmer war in blauen Dunst von den vielen Zigaretten gehüllt. Ihm war nach feiern zumute und er hatte auch jedes Recht dazu. Voller Wut, Hass und Verzweiflung war er wieder in die Welt der Lebenden gekommen, um Fiona wieder zurück zu holen in das Reich der Toten. Er wollte sie umbringen und seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen, doch es kam alles anders…ganz anders und ihm wurde mehr und mehr bewusst, dass wenn es so etwas wie einen Seelenverwandten gab, dass es Fiona Goode war. Egal was geschehen würde, beide würden immer wieder zusammen finden. Entweder in diesen Leben oder auch in dem danach! Beide waren füreinander geschaffen und nichts und niemand würde das jemals ändern können. Und als hätte er ihn unbewusst gerufen, bekam der Axtmann plötzlich besuch.

„Was soll das hier werden? Wie mir scheint bin ich einen Deal mit einen absoluten Versager eingegangen! Ich dachte nachdem ich dir den Kopf gewaschen hatte, würdest du endlich zur Besinnung kommen und deine Arbeit erledigen. Wie mir scheint, bist du dümmer als ich dachte und vor allem schwächer!" Mit missmutigen Blick sah Papa Legba zu den Axtmann herab „Letztens noch habe ich dich in einem erbärmlichen Zustand in einem Drecksloch von Hotel gesehen und nun sitzt du hier und feierst? Darf ich fragen was es zu feiern gibt?"

Mit einem einzigen Zug trank der Axtmann seinen Whiskey aus und sah zu Legba „Was es zu feiern gibt? Die große Versöhnung! Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht mein alter Freund aber Fiona und ich sind wieder auf den besten Weg das zu werden, was immer unser Schicksal war."

„Du bist ein Idiot! Glaubst du wirklich, dass du und diese verfluchte Hexe glücklich sein könnt. Glück ist etwas für gute Menschen und nicht für zwei wahnhafte Mörder."

Ein hämisches Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Axtmannes und er stand langsam auf „Da sind wir uns nicht einig mein Freund! Wie definiert man Glück? Ist es nicht für jeden etwas anderes? Erst jetzt ist mir klar geworden, dass ich keine kleine Farm brauche um glücklich zu sein und auch keine Angel. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich selbst nur dann vollkommen zufrieden sein kann, wenn auch Fiona zufrieden ist und jetzt endlich sind wir an diesen Punkt angekommen, wo wir gemeinsam glücklich sein können."

Völlig verständnislos sah Legba zu den anderen Mann und schüttelte den Kopf „Achja? Und was genau wäre das, was euch beide so zufrieden macht? Das intrigieren und morden?"

„Genau!" antwortete der Axtmann sofort und goss sich noch einen Whiskey ein „Aber nicht nur das! Es ist die Art wie wir es tun und welche Leidenschaft dahinter steckt. Ich wusste immer, dass ich zu ihr gehöre und nun sind wir endlich so weit, dass auch Fiona eingesehen hat, dass ich ihr Seelenverwandter bin."

„Tatsächlich? Und was bringt dich auf diese Idee? Woher weißt du, dass sie dir nicht wieder bei der erst besten Gelegenheit ein Messer in den Rücken rammt?"

Nachdenklich blickte der Axtmann in sein Glas und begann auf eine seltsame berührte Art zu lächeln. Kein hämisches oder dunkles Lächeln, sondern das eines glücklichen Mannes „Sie sagte meinen Namen!"

Ein dröhnendes Lachen ertönte und Legba sah amüsiert und hochnäsig zu den anderen Mann „Sie sagte deinen Namen? Ach nein, ist das nicht süß! Jeder Trottel kann das tun, das ist nichts Besonderes….es bedeutet nichts!"

Wütend knallte der Axtmann sein Glas auf den Tisch und funkelte Legba hasserfüllt an „Du hast keine Ahnung! Es bedeutet ALLES…einfach ALLES! Es ist über 100 Jahre her, dass ich das erste Mal gestorben bin. Über 100 Jahre lang, war ich für jeden nur der Axtmann…ein Massenmörder ohne Namen. Selbst als ich wieder in die Welt der Lebenden dürfte, damals vor 15 Jahren, war ich für alle nur der Axtmann. Es war, als hätte der Axtmann überlebt aber Joseph nicht. Ein Teil von mir war immer tot, bis heute."

Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund. Schon immer wusste er, dass Fiona keine Frau war, die sich schnell an jemanden binden ließ. Sie hielt die Menschen auf Abstand…emotional. Sie war niemand, der sich für private Probleme seiner Mitmenschen interessierte und schon gar nicht Anteil an ihren Sorgen nahm. Je weniger sie wusste, desto bequemer war es für sie. In den letzten 15 Jahren, hatte sie sich geweigert überhaupt zuzuhören, wenn er ihr seinen Namen sagte…..erschien ohne jegliche Bedeutung für sie und nun war alles anders. Sie hätte gehen können, aber sie tat es nicht. Sie blieb an der Tür und lauschte um seinen Namen endlich doch zu erfahren.

Legba hörte zu und winkte dann resigniert ab „Fein, gib dich deinen Wahnvorstellungen von einem schönen trauten Leben hin aber vergiss eines nicht. Ich bin raus aus dem Deal, sehe zu wie du mit der Schlampe allein klar kommst. Ich warte auf euch…..in einem Jahr werde ich die Höllen Tore wieder für euch öffnen und glaub mir, dieses Mal wird es die Hölle werden."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Legba wieder und ließ den Axtmann wieder allein zurück. Doch jetzt war er nicht länger nur der Axtmann…er war Joseph.


	50. Meine Tochter

**Kapitel 49: Meine Tochter**

Verrat! Überall um sie herum, gab es nichts anderes mehr als Verrat. Noch immer war alles so unwirklich und Cordelia versuchte vergeblich zu begreifen, was hier geschehen war. Alle, ohne Ausnahme hatten sich von ihr abgewandt und es zerriss Cordelia innerlich. Immer hatte sie das Beste für den Zirkel im Sinn gehabt, steht's hatte sie versucht den Zirkel besser zu führen als jede andere Oberste vor ihr. Sie wollte Reformen, sie wollte eine neue Ära…doch was hatte sie erreicht? Cordelia hatte von etwas Großem geträumt, von einer neuen Welt in der sich keine Hexe mehr verstecken musste. Damals glaubte sie, wenn die Menschen sich erst an die Hexen gewöhnt hätten, dann würden sie alle friedlich zusammen leben können. Ein törichter Traum wie sich heraus gestellt hatte. Zu spät musste sie erkennen, dass ihr Lebenswerk zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Es gab kein Zurück mehr und so hatte sie versucht, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.

Das Beste! Was war das Beste in einer Situation wie dieser? Cordelia wusste es nicht mehr. Schon vor Jahren hätte sie erkennen müssen, dass alles den Bach herunter ging. Die Mädchen die voller Hoffnung zu ihr kamen, mussten bald feststellen, dass sie zur Zielscheibe des Pöbels geworden waren. Mit jeden Monat der verging, verließen immer mehr Mädchen die Akademie auf der Suche nach einem normalen Leben, im Schatten dessen was sie wirklich waren. Lieber eine Lüge leben, als für immer geächtet zu werden.

Tag ein Tag aus rätselte Cordelia, was sie tun sollte. Wie würde sie den Zirkel, der ihr so am Herzen lag noch retten können? Egal was sie versuchte, es blieb ohne Erfolg und irgendwann begann Cordelia an sich selbst zu zweifeln. In dieser Zeit gab es 3 Menschen, die hinter ihr standen und sie bestätigten. Eine davon war nun tot, eine hatte sich von ihr abgewandt und die dritte im Bunde würde in wenigen Stunden in einem Meer aus Flammen den Tod finden. Immer mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass es niemanden mehr gab, der für sie da war.

Mental am Ende ließ sich Cordelia auf einer Bank nieder und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Aus einiger Entfernung, vernahm sie plötzlich ein lautes und fröhliches Lachen….nein, fröhlich war es nicht, es war ein dunkles und beängstigendes Lachen. Cordelia erkannte die Stimme sofort und es trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Eleonora! Was war nur aus ihrem süßen kleinen Mädchen geworden? Ein Monster, das nach Rache lechzte wie ein Bluthund. Für Cordelia wäre es einfacher gewesen, die Schuld nur bei ihrer Mutter zu suchen, doch das wäre nicht richtig. Tief in ihrem inneren, wusste Cordelia das auch sie einen Teil der Schuld trug. Seit Eleonoras Geburt, hatte sie immer darauf geachtet, dass Fiona Goode nichts weiter war, als ein Schatten der Vergangenheit. Hätte sie damals offen mit Eleonora gesprochen, so hätte sie womöglich nie dieses große Interesse an ihr gezeigt. Sie selbst hatte aus Fiona ein großes Mysterium gemacht und somit die Neugier in ihrem Kind geweckt. Doch nie hätte sie geahnt, dass Eleonora jemals so werden würde.

Alles was Cordelia immer wollte, war ein Baby…..ein Kind welches sie all die Liebe geben konnte, die sie selbst nie bekam. Eleonora war ihr ganzer Stolz, bis zu dem Punkt an dem alles anders wurde. Die Jahre vergingen und aus dem so süßen Baby wurde ein aufmüpfiges und von sich selbst überzeugtes Kind, welches mit jedem Jahr arroganter wurde. Cordelia versuchte alles, um ihr eine gute Mutter zu sein. Doch egal was sie tat, es wurde immer schlimmer. Irgendwann glaubte Cordelia, dass Eleonora einfach ein Kind war, welches nicht zu zügeln war und das es niemanden geben würde, auf dem das Kind jemals hören würde. Cordelia redete sich ein, es war nicht ihre Schuld….

Als dann Tamara kam, wurde Cordelia immer mehr in ihrem Irrglaube bestätigt, denn das Mädchen war genau das, was sie immer wollte. Ein bescheidenes, dankbares und liebevolles Mädchen, welches den Rat ihrer Ziehmutter steht's befolgte. Cordelias Zuneigung richtete sich immer mehr auf Tamara und darüber hinaus, begann sie ihre eigene Tochter mehr und mehr zu missbilligen. Eleonora war ganz offensichtlich nicht in der Lage, jemanden zu respektieren. Das glaubte jedenfalls Cordelia, bis zu dem Tag an dem Fiona zurückkehrte. Eleonora schien plötzlich wie ausgewechselt, wenn sie bei Fiona war. Sie respektierte Fiona nicht nur….nein, sie liebte sie. Sie liebte Fiona so, wie eine Tochter ihre Mutter lieben sollte. Ein Gefühl welches Cordelia nie erleben dürfte, jedenfalls nicht bei Eleonora.

Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen…Eleonora liebte sie nie wie eine Mutter, aber ein anderes junges Mädchen tat es und wahrscheinlich war dieses Mädchen der einzige Mensch, der noch zu ihr halten würde.

 _‚_ _Scheiß auf den Rat….scheiß auf die neue Oberste….scheiß auf den Zirkel'_

Cordelia war niemanden mehr etwas schuldig, also warum sollte sie noch die Gesetze des Zirkels ehren? Sie würde Tamara retten…..sie würde ihre Tochter retten.

BITTE REVIEW NICHT VERGESSEN :-)


	51. Auf wahre Mütter und Töchter

**Kapitel 50: Auf wahre Mütter und Töchter**

Fiona hatte mit Eleonora die Akademie verlassen und sich mit ihr in einem kleinen exquisitem Cafe' niedergelassen. Es gab allen Grund zu feiern, für beide. Und während sich Fiona ihrem zweiten Martini bestellte, schlürfte Eleonora an ihrem Milchshake. Fiona musste grinsen, als das Mädchen einen großen Schokoladenshake mit Schlagsahne und Schokoladensoße bestellte. Trotz ihrer erwachsenen Art, war sie nach wie vor ein Kind…..ein Kind welches noch geformt werden musste. Eleonora war auf dem besten Weg eine starke Hexe zu werden, vielleicht sogar die nächste Oberste und Fiona wäre stolz, wenn sie durch ihren Einfluss zu einer der stärksten Hexen aller Zeiten heran wuchs, doch bis dahin war es ein langer Weg.

Fiona bekam gerade ihren zweiten Drink, als ihr der nachdenkliche Blick ihrer Enkelin auffiel. Sie musste keine Hexe sein, um zu sehen was in dem Mädchen vor sich ging. Fiona wusste, dass sie noch nie zuvor bei einer Verbrennung dabei gewesen war.

„Also mein Schatz, was genau macht dich so nachdenklich? Ist es wegen Tamara oder wegen deiner Mutter?"

Eleonora sah zu Fiona und ließ sich mit einem dramatischen Seufzer zurück in den Stuhl fallen „Beides!" Das Mädchen fühlte sich hin und her gerissen, sie wusste, dass wenn sie morgen das Feuer anzünden würde, dass sie einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen haben würde. Zuerst schien es ihr nichts auszumachen aber je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto nachdenklicher wurde sie. Wäre sie dann eine Mörderin? Würde sie es so einfach wegstecken können, wie zu zunächst annahm? Eleonora zog an ihrem Milchshake und plötzlich schmeckte nicht einmal ihr Lieblingsshake ihr mehr. Es schmeckte bitter….doch Eleonora wusste nicht, ob es wirklich das Getränk war oder ihre Stimmung „Ich bin so hin und her gerissen. Ein Teil von mir will unbedingt dieses verdammte Feuer anzünden und diese Bitch für immer vom Angesicht dieser Erde entfernen. Aber ein anderer Teil von mir hat Angst. Ich meine, wenn ich das Feuer anzünde, dann bin ich eine Mörderin!"

Fiona verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf „So ein Blödsinn, du bist doch keine Mörderin. Das Urteil verhängte der Rat und nicht du Liebes. Du führst es nur aus….das gerechte Urteil für eine Mörderin. Sie ist die Mörderin, nicht du."

„Großartig, also bin ich nur der Henker." antwortete das Mädchen sarkastisch.

„Sehe es als Lektion für dein Leben! Es werden dir noch viele Feinde begegnen und wenn du eine starke und mächtige Hexe werden willst, musst du lernen hart zu sein. Manchmal muss man ohne Gnade sein und was Tamara angeht, so bekommt sie das was sie verdient. Sie hat eine von uns getötet und wollte es uns anlasten. Was wäre, wenn wir sie begnadigen würden? Ich sage es dir, wir müssten uns in den eigenen Reihen immer umdrehen und eines Tages würde sie uns hinterrücks ein Messer in den Rücken jagen."

Eleonora hörte Fiona aufmerksam zu und sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Tamara war eine Gefahr und diese Gefahr musste verschwinden aber Tamara war nicht in einziger Feind „Sicher, du hast Recht aber…..aber was ist mit…."

Fiona wusste genau was Eleonora sagen wollte und fiel ihr ins Wort „Mit deiner Mutter?"

„Mutter?" Eleonora lachte bitter „Welche Mutter? Du meinst Cordelia! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie noch als meine Mutter betrachten kann. Hast du gesehen wie sie sich vor Tamara gestellt hat? Sie war bereit zu glauben, dass ich Zoe getötet habe aber hat an Tamara nicht eine Sekunde gezweifelt. Ist das eine Mutter? Schon immer hat sie mich kritisiert und mir Tamara vorgezogen. Es war immer als wäre Tamara ihre Tochter und ich der unbequeme Ballast."

Fiona spürte die Wut des Mädchens und die Trauer in ihr, beides waren Gefühle die Fiona nur allzu gut kannte. Auch wenn Fiona oft hart und ohne Mitleid war, so war sie eine überaus emotionale Person, die oft Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihre Gefühle in Zaum zu halten. Etwas was beide gemeinsam hatten. Eleonora glich Fiona in so vielen Belangen und das war etwas, was sie verband.

„Deine Mutter ist nicht wie wir! Sie hat weder unsere Stärke, noch das Durchhaltevermögen um als Oberste Erfolg zu haben. Damals sagte ich zu ihr, sie wäre nicht zu gebrauchen, sie könne niemanden helfen und wäre ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Damals taten mir meine Worte im Nachhinein leid, auch wenn ich es nie zugab aber heute sehe ich einmal mehr, dass ich Recht hatte. Cordelia ist zu schwach und deswegen wendet sie sich auch an die Schwachen. Sie wusste, du würdest eines Tages zu einer jungen, starken und selbstbewussten Frau werden und das machte ihr Angst. Dumme kleine Schafe, sind so viel einfacher zu kontrollieren als Frauen wie wir. Tamara redete ihr immer nach dem Mund, stellte sie nie in Frage und gehörte ihren Befehlen wie eine Marionette. Du mein Schatz, warst von Anfang an eine Gefahr für sie. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es mit Ansicht tat. Deine Mutter hat sich oft in ihrem Leben Sand in die Augen streuen lassen, ob sie nur blind oder dumm ist weiß ich nicht."

„Vielleicht beides!" sagte Eleonora und nahm sich eine von Fionas Zigaretten „Weißt du Fiona, ich hatte nie das Gefühl ihre Tochter zu sein, stärker wurde das Gefühl als du kamst…ich glaube, dass etwas falsch lief. Ich glaube, ich hätte viel früher geboren werden sollen, als deine Tochter. Du verstehst mich so viel mehr und verurteilst mich nicht, für das was ich bin."

Beide spürten das starke Band zwischen ihnen und Fiona wusste genau was Eleonora meinte. Auch sie sah in dem Mädchen ihre wahre Tochter. Wenn Eleonora als ihre Tochter geboren worden wäre, so wäre auch Fiona eine bessere Mutter gewesen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Cordelias Unzulänglichkeit war es, die an allem Schuld hatte. Fiona liebte Cordelia auf ihre eigene Art und Weise, doch sie war ihr niemals verbunden. Fiona fasste über den Tisch und nahm die Hand des Mädchens und lächelte „Dann stoßen wir an. Auf wahre Mütter und Töchter."


End file.
